Soul Reaper of Nazarick
by The Crescent Rider
Summary: In the final moments of Yggdrasil, Momonga and some of his guildmates decided to stay and enjoy the final moments of the game while they reunite with a member (OC), who disappeared three years ago. But when that day ended with them being transported to a New World they don't know about, And what they did next was to show the World. The Might of Ainz Ooal Gown
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys, The Crescent Rider Here and I am here to welcome you all to My First Fanfic of the Overlord Series.**

**But before you start reading the prologue of the story, I would like to tell you guys that this Story I'm making is inspired by Wacko12's Supreme Beings of Nazarick Story.**

**However, in this story, an OC Character is added among the other thirteen Supreme Beings of Nazarick. A Biography will be made very soon including the NPCs he made in the game.**

**There will be a few alterations in the story as well and I will not only focus on my OC, I will focus on the other characters as well...**

**That's all for now and finally, Enjoy the Prologue of the Story.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Overlord Series just the OC and Wacko12's story is just an inspiration to my story. So give him some credit as well and his Original Story isn't mine, it belongs to the Original Author himself**_

* * *

**Great Tomb of Nazarick, 9th Floor, Round Table Room**

The Guild Master of Ainz Ooal Gown, Known as Momonga, waited patiently in the room for some of his guildmates to arrive since the Popular DMMO-RPG game known as Yggdrasil is about to shut down their servers after 12 long years of service to the genre

Momonga waited for a few minutes for someone to log in when he sent a message to some of his guildmates to enjoy the final moments of the game with them. But he became depressed when no one arrived after he sent the message and there are only forty-five minutes left before the game's servers shut down completely.

He was about to lose hope that they would never log in the game due to their jobs in real life... Until he heard a single notification alert in his console and caught Momonga's attention

Then it was followed with several notifications alert which made him look up in his console and saw what he couldn't believe he's seeing in his own red eyes.

The Notifications he received were his friends logging in the game and the following players were _Touch Me, Nishikienrai, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Amanomahitotsu, Peroroncino, Bukubukuchagama, Herohero, Ulbert Alain Odle, Bellriver, Yamaiko, Punitto Moe and Tabula Smaragdina_

Seeing these names brighten up Momonga's mood and to make things better for him. The doors of the Round Table Room started to open and revealed five members of the guild entering the room

The members that entered the room are Two slimes, One was a pink looking smile while the other was a black smile that looked more like tar in real life, the third member was a birdman with a golden armor, the fourth one was half golem on the lower part of his body and dresses up like a ninja and the last member who entered the room was a Nephilim, A giant that could never hide their ugliness with clothing

When Momonga saw them, He stood up from the chair and greet them by the order they came in "Bukubukuchagama-san! Herohero-san! Peroroncino-san! Nishikienrai-san! Yamaiko-san! It's been so long and I thought you were never going to come!"

The first one to greet Momonga was The Elder Black Ooze named as Herohero he gives out a heartfelt chuckle "Come on Momonga-san, We wouldn't let you enjoy the last moments of the game all by yourself"

"I agree with him, Momonga-san" Yamaiko added "And since all our hard work will be erased today, It wouldn't hurt to stay awhile and remember all the fun times we all had been together"

Momonga gave a joyful laugh at that and approached them until he stopped and noticed that some of them are missing "Where are the others? I know I saw them in the guild list earlier"

The one who answered his question was Bukubukuchagama "I received messages from them. And it turns out that, They logged in different areas far away from the tomb, so they arrive before the game shuts down completely"

Momonga understood and nodded at her answer "Oh, I see"

"Damn those developers. Even though it's the last day of the game, They're still making things worse for us" Peroroncino muttered, But after cursing the developers under his breath, he turns his attentions to Momonga and reassured him about the others' arrival "Don't worry, Momonga-san. They'll be here"

Momonga nods to Peroroncino and all six of them waited for the others to come at the round table room

Fifteen minutes later... The rest arrived at Nazarick Touch Me, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Amanomahitotsu, Ulbert Alain Odle, Bellriver, Punitto Moe and Tabula Smaragdina went to Round Table Room and sat down and all of them started talking and laughing about the fun times they all had together in Yggdrasil

All of them were enjoying their conversation with each other... Until Momonga suddenly receives two simultaneous notification alert in his console "Huh?"

"What is it, Momonga-san?" Herohero asked since he was sitting near Momonga

"One of our friends has logged into the game," Momonga said aloud catching the attention of everyone inside the room and they all turned to their Guild Master

"Really? Who is it?" Bukubukuchagama asked to Momonga

"Let me see..." Momonga then opened up his console, checked the guild's member list and when he saw the player's name, he gaps his mouth at the sight of the name "No way!"

"Momonga-san? Who logged in the game just now?" Touch Me, The World Champion asked

Momonga leaves the console open and raises his head to his guildmates "It's Necropolis-san!"

All of the guild members gasps when Momonga told the name of the player

"Necropolis?!" Ulbert, the Humanoid Goat like Demon Exclaimed. "He's here?!" Bellriver, the Four-Armed Humanoid exclaimed.

Then others commented on how surprised they were by his sudden arrival in the game. "Hey Momonga-san, Are you certain he logged in? I mean it's been three years since the last time we all saw him and now he shows up at a time like this?" Takemikazuchi, The Nephilim Samurai asked

Momonga nods at him "Yes, and he sent me a message the moment he logged into the game"

"What does the message say?" Touch Me asked

Momonga opens the message and reads it out loud to them

_Hey Momonga-san,_

_It's me, Listen, I got your message about coming to the guild for the last moments of the game and I wanted to inform you that I'm on my way to Nazarick right now and It'll take a while for me to get there because I logged in somewhere far from the tomb. But don't worry, I'll be there before the game shuts down completely_

_Until then say hi to others for me, Okay?_

_That's all, Sincerely_

_Necropolis_

After he finished reading the message he wrote for Momonga and the rest of the guild. They all felt happy about it

"It's been a long time since the last time we saw him, Don't you think?" Momonga heartfully said to his friends while Touch Me nodded at that "I agree with you Momonga-san, He was a great friend to us all. And see him again would make this day very memorable"

"I'm with you on that one. And it would be nice to see my sister's reaction every time she sees him before the game shuts down" Peroroncino's comment caused her sister to yelp and she turned to her younger brother "Wait! What does that suppose to mean?!"

They all started to chuckle except for Bukubukuchagama who was arguing about the joke her little brother made... But a few moments later, they suddenly hear the doors slowly opening and all of them became silent and turned their attention to the doors

Then a single person was entering the room and all of them immediately recognized him, The moment he showed himself to them

The figure was a Heteromorphic Race Player and Racial Race he picked was the Abyssal Lord and the Soul Reaper class was given to him when he obtained the World Item known as [Soururerumu].

His hair was short and was grey and was slightly purple at the edges of his hair and is showing two horns from the hair, his arms, legs, and feet were scaly, he has razor claws, his right eye was orange and round while his left eye was a small pupil that has the same eye color. He also wears a black hooded robe and within the robe was an open vest that shows his chest and behind his back has a whip-like tail due to his racial class

Everyone stared at him and remained silent for a while and the only one who broke the silence was the man known as Necropolis as he raises his hand to them with a smile on his face "Hey, Guys... How are you all doing today?" He asked caringly to them

Everyone smiled at his appearance to the guild or at least slime because some of them were covering their mouths with their clothes or it because of the Racial class they pick. Then Touch Me stood up and went towards Necropolis. Once he was standing face to face on him, He raises his hand to him to offer a handshake to him "It's been quite some time now, Old Friend..."

Necropolis nodded at that and shook his friend's hand "Yeah... I'd say the same thing to you as well, Touch Me-san"

After that, the rest of the members except for Momonga welcomed him and he thanked them all. After being greeted by his friends, Necropolis approach Momonga and bowed down to him "It's been a long time, Momonga-sama. I hope you're doing well"

Momonga stood up from the chair and turns to him while raising his hand to him "Please, You don't have to be so formal to me. It's just that... I can't believe you're here"

Necropolis scratches the back of his head and laughs a bit "Well... It's been three years since I've logged into this game and since this is the last day of the game, I thought it'd be better for me to see you all one last time. After all, Times like these are spent amongst friends"

Momonga chuckles at his comment and pats him on his shoulder a few times while he gives a smiling emote to him "But now that you are here. I think it's time we all head to the throne room. We only have ten minutes before the game shuts down completely"

Everyone including Necropolis agreed at his command and those who were sitting on their chairs stood up and turned to him for a moment while Momonga approaches the Guild's Weapon known as the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown

"Before we all head to the throne room. I guess it wouldn't hurt take this with us along the way" Momonga said as he grabbed the staff and walks out of the room while everyone else accompanied him from behind

Once there, they all turned to the NPCs who were standing out the room, standing at sidelines of the pathway Touch Me was staring at his creation who was a Butler he named as Sebas Tian and the some of them were staring at their creations as well

"Well... Since this will be the last time we will see them here as well, I think it's for the best we move all of them one last time" Momonga commented and everyone agreed with him while Momonga did the honors for them by giving the commands to the NPCs "[Follow]"

The NPCs bowed at the given command and all of them made their way to the throne room while the NPCs accompanied them from behind

Once they were in the throne room, Momonga and co. approached the throne and glances at the NPCs behind them when they got close "[Stand by]"

The NPCs bowed at his command, took a few steps to the right side of the throne

Meanwhile, Tabula looked to the NPC to which he created who happens to be standing near the throne and approached her "Albedo, One of my greatest creation..." Tabula said proudly

"You know, Tabula-san, I think I still remember our argument about your NPC when you decided to give her the World item you've obtained years ago" Tabula gave a heartfelt chuckle to Necropolis' comment and turns to him "Yeah, I remember that argument. Although Momonga-san did forgive me when I reasoned with him about it"

Necropolis smirks at him and crosses his arms together "I guess your right on that one"

"Tabula-san" Momonga called and the Brain Eater turned to him "What is it, Momonga-san?"

"Do you mind if I take a look at Albedo's settings? I'm just curious to see what you've written about her..." Momonga asked "Sure, Go ahead. And since you're holding the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown you can gain full access to look into her settings yourself"

Momonga nodded at Tabula's approval then used the staff to gain administrator access to look into Albedo's setting. Her background story was very long and he decided to skim his way through her settings. But when he reached the end, he became surprised to one little detail and the others saw his reaction

"What is it, Momonga-san?" Herohero asked

Momonga stayed silent and turns his head to Tabula "Tabula-san, Why does the last part of the settings say, she's a slut?"

When Momonga said the last of Albedo's settings out loud to others. Everyone was giving Tabula annoyed stares and muttered a few rude and discomforting things about his settings on his NPC until he started waving his hands at them "Hey, Come on, Guys. Don't be like that, If you'd like I'll delete it myself"

"Just do it then, Hearing those words again makes me feel uncomfortable just by thinking about it" Necropolis demand

"Alright, Fine" Tabula then deleted the slut part in her settings and decided to add in a new one to pull off a joke on Momonga as revenge for said the last part of the settings out loud to them "How about this then?"

Punitto Moe went beside Tabula and readied the part he wrote down "She's madly in love with Momonga."

Hearing this, caused them to turn Momonga then back to Tabula and Punitto and everyone except for Momonga tried not to laugh but failed miserably while Overlord became embarrassed by Tabula's joke and the laughter of his friends "Tabula-san! Please change that part again!"

"No! Don't change it, It's hilarious!" Bellriver said as he kept on laughing which causes Momonga to covers his face with his hand

After the laughter had died down, Momonga placed his hand onto his face to hide his embarrassment of Tabula's joke on him while Tabula turns to him "Don't be like Momonga-san, It's just a joke."

Momonga sighs and nodded at Tabula even though he was pranked by "Anyway, I should give the NPCs one last command before the game shuts down. [Kneel]"

All the NPCs nodded and bow down on all of them to their creation, then they all looked up to the banners of Ainz Ooal Gown and began naming some of their friends who weren't able to make it as the game was about to shut down in a few seconds "It's been fun, everyone. And I'm just glad we all get to enjoy it together"

Necropolis nodded and smiled "Yeah, And I am going to miss you all. But if the Developers of the game decided to make another sequel, Then I'll be waiting for all of you"

Everyone agreed with his statement and they all had the same thought in their mind. And finally, they all looked at the halls of the throne room one last time as the Timer counts down at the end of the day "It was fun... when it lasted..." Momonga said as the timer counts down

**23:59:56**

**23:59:57**

**23:59:58**

**23:59:59**

**00:00:00**

* * *

**That's all for now, and The First Chapter will serve as the second part of the first episode**

**And while I write the First Chapter of this story, I'll be working on the biography of the OC Character as well**

**But until then, I hope you've enjoyed the prologue of the story, feel free to leave a review if you like. And lastly, Stay tuned for the next chapter of ****the Story**

**_Edit: Thanks to some Friendly Advice, I've decided to rewrite the Prologue since this style of dialogues is used for Game Messages Functions._**


	2. OC's Bio

**Hey Guys, The Crescent Rider Here. And I hope you liked the Prologue. But before I start working with Chapter 1.**

**Here's a short Biography of the OC Character in this Story and I am also adding NPCs he made in Nazarick as well**

**Player Name: Necropolis**

**Height: He's taller than Albedo but slightly shorter than Demiurge by his neck**

**Personality: Necropolis is quite approachable and friendly to talk. However, his friendly and approachable personality is either shown amongst friends he trusts or is simply a mask he wears on people because, in reality, He secretly acts as a judge to people to either see them as good or evil by joining their group and gain their trust. If he finds out that the group he joined is cruel or secretly rude to the weak**

** His second personality triggers and he secretly says to himself "These people are sinners and they are to be punished for their sins" and becomes traitorous as turns his back on them. But his second personality isn't triggered when he's around with the Ainz Ooal Gown members because he sees them as true friends despite some of them having Negative Personalities**

**Background: Outside the game, Necropolis works as a private investigator that deals with crimes and corrupted corporations. But he's very decisive when it comes with corporation jobs like investigating the company's businesses, checking the status of its employees and lastly uncovering the secrets behind the Company's true nature to from the dark like illegal businesses or other related crimes which can lead to the potential danger of its employees or its consumers. He is usually hired calling through his cellular phone and prefers to hide his identity from others to ensure the safety of himself and his family. He sometimes poses as a simple intern and uses his personality mask to gain the trust of the employees as well as the boss of the company**

**And once he finds some evidence on the company's wrongdoings, He leaves the company like a simple intern leaving after the deadline had passed and then sends a Message to the Boss of the Company once he's proven the evidence of their guilt "You are a sinner, And this is your punishment" Necropolis also learned a few programming skills which are used in exposing his target's information to the proper people and leads the _sinner _to know despair of his wrongdoings**

**He isn't afraid to face his targets if he's after is some bigshot whose reputation is higher than other people or is richer than them. But as long as he gives the punishments they deserve, He'll do whatever it takes to achieve his goal. However, when the accident of his parents was reported to him. He wanted to beat up the man who was responsible for the accident and decided to avoid working and playing with his friends for a long time due to his depression**

**But on the final day in Yggdrasil, He decided to visit the game along with his younger twin siblings. But ends up being trapped in the game, And Necropolis will do anything he could to find his twin siblings. Even if the risks are high in the challenges he faces**

**Racial Class:**

**Abyssal Lord (15)**

**Soul Reaper (10)**

**Etc. 10**

**Job Class**

**Necromancer (15)**

**Assassin (15)**

**Sniper (10)**

**Gunner (10)**

**Etc. 15**

**Equipment:**

**The Soul Blades: These weapons were designed by Necropolis himself and were forged by Amanomahitotsu as a favor between friends**

**Appearance: The Soul Blades are dual-wielding daggers that have the same model as a **_**ninjatō **_**But the blade is about 45cm and lighter than the original blade**** and is disguised like an Arnis stick, The handles of the swords are at the top and bottom part of the blade and the middle part serves as the scabbard of the two blades.**

**Description: This Weapon can serve as a Dual Bladed Weapons and A Blunt Weapon as well. When embedded with magic, The Stats of the Weapon increases and Magic Spells or Skills can be used when equipped by the wielder**

_**Soururerumu**_**: A World-Class Nodachi Sword, Necropolis found this weapon during a dungeon raid when the Game was still in service**

**Appearance: The Scabbard of the Blade is Dark Grey, The Blade is about the same length as a regular Nodachi sword, and the Design of the Guard is the insignia of the Shimazu Clan **

**Description: When a Player manages to own this sword. The Passive Skill of the will become active and Stats of the sword will become similar to the stats of the wielder himself and will become stronger when the wielder levels up with this weapon at hand. It also gives the Wielder the Racial class of Soul Reaper once obtained **

**Another Passive skill is called Eternal Soul Prison, In Yggdrasil, When the Wielder kills a player the sword can identify stats of its victim and adds it into the sword's current stats but does not increase the stats of the wielder. In the New World, The Passive skill gets updated, Not only increase its stats it absorbs the soul of the victim and the wielder gains life restoration after the kill**

**The Stats of the sword will drop to zero if the wielder dies. And if the Sword suddenly breaks it will free the souls that are trapped within the blade**

**Additional notes: In the New World, The Souls that are trapped within the blade creates sounds of pain, agony, and sorrow to which can be heard within 30 meters away from the blade's location. Necropolis managed to silence these noises thanks to his Magic**

**Dragon's Eye: An Elemental Lever-Action Sniper Rifle. Necropolis designed and forged the weapon with materials he collected during an event and a dungeon raid**

**Appearance: The Rifle's entire body is scaly like a dragon and at the end of the barrel is a small dragon head with its mouth open that only serves as a decoration to the rifle.**

**This rifle uses several types of bullets and can only be used on long-ranged attacks. It has no melee capabilities but has physical and magical penetrating capabilities**

**The Spells or Skills of the OC will be shown at the end of each chapter when they make an appearance, Because writing down skills names and descriptions can take most of my time when writing them here**

**And now, here are the NPCs he made in the Ainz Ooal Gown.**

_**(A Few Little Tips and A Disclaimer. The NPC Characters I've picked are from a Game I played which is commonly known as Mobile Legends: Bang Bang and The Characters I picked as NPCs are my Favorite Heroes in the game. But they will be given additional skills and a few alterations in their occupations.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Legends or it's Characters, They all belong to the Moonton themselves)**_

**Oh, And remember new skills or spells descriptions will be given at the end of every chapter**

**The Abyssal Order of Nazarick**

**Dyrroth**

**Appearance: Default Skin**

**Occupation: First Member, Leader of the Order, Strategist and Right Hand Man to Necropolis**

**Selena**

**Appearance: Default Skin**

**Occupation: Second Member and Trap Specialist**

**Helcurt**

**Appearance: Evolved Predator Skin**

**Occupation: Third Member and Assassin**

**Granger**

**Appearance: Default Skin**

**Occupation: Fourth Member and Marksman**

**Alucard**

**Appearance: Viscount Skin (a.k.a Vampire Skin)**

**Occupation: Fifth Member and Infiltrator**

**Terizla**

**Appearance: Abyss Guard Skin**

**Occupation: Sixth Member, Tank and Executioner**

**More specific details will be given in the first chapter of the Story**

**But anyway, that's it for the Biography and stay tuned for the upcoming chapter**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Crescent Rider here and I'd liked to welcome you to Chapter 1 of the story!**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**00:00:01**

**00:00:02 **

**00:00:03**

"Huh?" Momonga was now confused when he noticed that he was still in Nazarick's throne room and look at his surrounds and saw his guildmates who were confused as well when they were still in the throne room as well

"What the? What happened?" Touch Me asked in confusion

"Did the developers changed their mind or something?" Peroroncino assumed to his guildmates

"I don't know what's happening right now, But let's contact the GM and see if we could find out the problem" Necropolis proposed to his guildmates and everyone agreed to his idea, Then they all tried to contact the GM with their consoles. However, their consoles weren't showing up and everyone started to worry

"I can't contact the GM!" Tabula exclaimed

"Same here!" Nishikienrai said, "Me too!" Takemikazuchi said as well

"What the hell is going on!" Ulbert shouted and Everyone else was getting more worried than before while Ulbert's anger rises as they couldn't find out what was going. Until suddenly.

"My Lords? Is everything alright?" an unfamiliar voice spoke that caught all of their attention

Everyone's worry and Ulbert's anger became silent and they all turned to Albedo who has a worried look on her face as she stares at them. "We can't contact the GM" Momonga said

Albedo seems a little bit confused by Momonga's statement then bowed her head "I'm sorry, Masters. But I'm afraid I don't know about this GM, you're talking about. Please forgive me..."

Everyone was surprised when Albedo, An NPC made by Tabula in the game, Just talked to them and the only NPCs that are capable of having a conversation to players are NPCs that responses with different kinds of voice audio files. But since an Albedo spoke, It was no longer that case. Sebas and the Pleiades that followed them earlier were staring at them as well.

"There's no need to apologize, Albedo. There was no surprise about you not knowing about the GM" Albedo seems to have been relieved by her creator's words while everyone was surprised when Tabula seems to have cooled down despite the situation they were in. But in Tabula's point of view, He was startled on what he was saying to his creation

Meanwhile, Momonga turns to Sebas and the Pleiades "Sebas!"

"Yes?" The butler asked

"Approach the throne, Same goes to the Pleiades as well" Momonga ordered to the butler

"Understood," Sebas said while the Pleiades bowed at his command

Sebas and the Pleiades stood up, went in front of the throne and kneeled in front of them

When the other players witnessed Sebas and the other Pleiades followed Momonga's orders, they now know that they can command or order the NPCs of the tomb without the usage of a keyboard and realized that Albedo wasn't the only NPC who became a sentient to them

Necropolis puts his hand on his chin in thought and began to think for a moment about what was happening right now. But he puts the situation aside and decided to try something out

[Necropolis: Momonga-san, Can you hear me?]

Momonga flinched a little and turned his head to Necropolis when he heard his voice in his mind

[Momonga: ... I hear you, Necropolis-san]

[Necropolis: Well, It's good to know that we can still use "Message" to communicate with each other without the NPCs knowing]

[Momonga: I guess you're right, We should tell the others]

[Necropolis: Go ahead then]

Momonga then uses "Message" to connect to the rest of the group

[Momonga: Everyone, Can you hear me?]

Everyone including Necropolis heard Momonga's message and they all said yes in their very own way

[Nishikienrai: We hear you, Momonga-san]

[Momonga: Okay, Now that we know that "Message" is still available to use, thanks to Necropolis-san. I think we should focus on the status of the Nazarick before we discuss the current situation at hand, Is that alright for everyone?]

Everyone glances at each other for a moment and agreed to his suggestion

[Touch Me: Momonga-san, is it okay for me to send Sebas outside and have him look at the surroundings of Nazarick?]

[Momonga: Sure, We need to know the state of the tomb before we do anything else]

With that, Touch Me then turns to Sebas and the Pleiades

"Sebas" Touch Me called out

"Yes, Touch Me-sama?"

"Bring one of the Pleiades with you, exit the tomb and scout the surrounding region. If you encounter someone or something with any sort of intelligence, try to talk to them peacefully and invite them into the tomb, But avoid any unnecessary combat. If that should ever happen retreat back into the tomb at once." Touch Me ordered to his Creation

"Understood, Touch Me-sama" With that, Sebas and one of the Pleiades went out of the throne room to investigate the surrounding region while the rest of the Pleiades were still kneeling to them. But Yamaiko decided to order them as well "The rest of you, head to the 9th floor and prevent any intruders that might get passed the 8th floor."

The first one to response among the Pleiades was a maid who happens to be her creation as well named as Yuri Alpha "Understood, Yamaiko-sama"

After the orders were given, Pleiades have left to perform their orders from Yamaiko. Everyone else then turned to Albedo, who smiled back at them

"What do you wish of me, My Lords?" Albedo asked to the other guildmates

"Come to me" Momonga ordered

Albedo nodded and went up close to Momonga. The other players feel a little suspicious for Momonga and Tabula is most of them all and kept his eye on Momonga since Albedo is his Creation. Until... "Can I touch you?" Momonga requested to her

"Yes, Momonga-sama" When Albedo accepted his request, Momonga grabs her wrist gently and made the other players feel more suspicious to him and Tabula was getting irritated to Momonga when he holds onto her Albedo's arm

[Tabula: What do you think you're doing to Albedo, Momonga-san?!]

[Momonga: I was checking to see if she has a pulse to which she has, and now I need to know if the R-18 action can catch their attention]

[Tabula: Just what are you up to now?!]

Momonga simply ignored Tabula's question while everyone was starting to feel ire on their Guild Master and asked "Albedo, Can I touch your breast?"

Everyone started glaring at him with a judgmental look on their faces while Tabula's anger went sky high and was about to scold Momonga for asking such a request to Albedo. But she gave her response first before he could say anything to Momonga

"YES, MOMONGA-SAMA, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH MY BODY WITH ANY WAY YOU SEE FIT!" Albedo's response caused everyone including Tabula shocked by her sudden agreement

[Everyone: EEEEEHHHHH?!]

With Albedo's agreement, Momonga started to grab a hold onto her breast and started gasping and moaning with pleasure. Tabula was internally screaming to himself as he witnessed his creation getting groped by his friend and everyone else took a step back since Tabula's anger was rising like a volcano ready to explode. When Momonga realized he was taking to long, He lets go of her breast and Tabula instantaneously went in between Momonga and Albedo while he wears a calm expression on Albedo

"Albedo, Could you wait outside the throne room for a moment?" Tabula asked kindly to his creation

Albedo was a little confused at first, but she nodded to him since Tabula is her creator after all "Okay, Tabula-sama"

With that Tabula began to escort her out of the room while the other guild members began talking to each other. But once Albedo was out of the room. Tabula shuts the door which echoes upon closing

[Tabula: _**Momonga...**_]

Momonga suddenly felt his spine crawling when he hears Tabula's threatening voice in [Message] while the Brain Eater slowly turns himself toward Momonga with his eyes red and marches straight at him in a very creepy way

_'Shit! I forgot Tabula was here the entire time! I better escape before-' _Before Momonga could try to stand up from his throne and escape the room, He was pushed back down by Touch Me by his left side and Necropolis by his right side

"Touch-san! Necro-san!" Momonga exclaimed

"Momonga" Touch Me said while he glared at his leader with a disapproving look under his helmet "It's time for you to face justice"

"And accept the consequences of your actions" Necropolis added in Touch Me's sentence

With that Momonga lower his head down in shame as he gets verbally lashed down by not only from Tabula, but from Touch Me, Yamaiko, and Necropolis while the others kept their distances and watched their leader getting scolded at for what he'd done to Albedo

"I almost feel sorry for Momonga-san," Bellriver said in pity for Momonga

"I agree with you, Bellriver-san. But that's what he deserves for doing something inappropriate today" Takemikazuchi said to him

"But there is something weird about Albedo behaving like that though." Peroroncino's comment gained the attention of the two

"What do you mean, Peroroncino-san?" Bellriver asked the birdman

"When Momonga-san asked Albedo to let him touch her breast, Not only she agreed to his request, but she seemed to have begged for it as well. What's up with that?" Peroroncino's questioned. But upon hearing his question about Albedo's behavior to the people who practically scolded their leader for a lecherous act all stopped and turned to the birdman as well

Necropolis then puts his hand on his chin in thought and looks down for a bit "Come to think of it, why would she agree with Momonga's request instead of declining it? Something like that shouldn't happen... Unless..."

Everyone knew what he was thinking and they all turned to Tabula in questioning looks since Albedo _is _one of his creations after all...

Then at the split second, Tabula finally realized the answer to the question about her behavior and grabs both sides of his head "Fuck! I forgot I changed her settings before the game shut down!"

Everyone then gave him an unimpressed look when they know he was the one who was responsible with Albedo's Behavior or Love affair towards their Momonga

"Nice going, Tabula, You just gave Momonga-san, a girl who's practically a demonic yandere in that matter" Peroroncino's Comment caused Momonga covers his face with his hand to hide his embarrassment when he heard Peroroncino's statement, but his emotions were suddenly suppressed because of his racial class as the Elder Lich. Meaning that the undead can't feel any strong emotions and will be suppressed when he shows it himself.

But that wasn't the case to everyone else, Necropolis practically got pissed by his words, made a tick on his head, approaches toward the birdman and hits him on of his head. Causing the birdman to place both of his hands on the spot where he got hit and kneel down

"Hey! What was that for!" Peroroncino shouted to the Abyssal Lord

"Inappropriate use of words, Peroroncino-san! I get the fact that your a fan for H-games, But the way you mentioned Albedo like that was completely off the line!" Necropolis shouted back at him

Peroroncino groaned at that and stared at Necropolis for a while until he noticed someone was missing in the throne room "Hey, Where did my sister and Herohero-san run off to?"

His question caught the attention of the other guild members, but the question was answered thanks to Yamaiko "I think I heard her saying that she was starving and decided to go to the kitchen and Herohero-san must've felt the same way as she is and went with her as well."

"That does make sense," Ulbert told "Since she and Herohero-san are slime creatures. So it's only natural for them to feel greater hunger than any of us right now"

"But we don't have to worry about that though," Punitto Moe added "Since both of them are high slime variants. They have strong vitalities and can last for a while without the need of eating anything. So I guess their hunger will be satisfied in a short amount of time after that. If not, then the "Ring of Nutrition" should work on them as well"

Momonga understood their explanation about Bukubukuchagama-san and Herohero-san racial class "Then maybe we should focus on other things before we decided what we should do next."

Everyone nodded to Momonga's suggestion while he contacts Albedo through "Message"

[Momonga: Albedo]

[Albedo: Yes, Momonga-sama?]

[Momonga: Please notify the other floor guardians except for the 4th Floor Guardian and the 8th Floor Guardian to gather at the 6th Floor Colosseum, We will notify Aura and Mare ourselves]

[Albedo: Understood, Momonga-sama]

After Momonga had sent the message to Albedo, He then focuses his attention to his friends "Before we all go, How are you all feeling right now?"

The first one to respond to Momonga's question was Touch Me who adjusted his helmet for a bit "I feel a whole lot stronger and I can also feel my mouth like I could bite through steel with ease. Also, my body is so light, I could run through a marathon without even breaking a sweat"

The second one to response was Necropolis, who was rubbing his arms and legs and felt the scaly parts of his body due to his racial class as an Abyssal Lord "My arms and legs are quite scaly, The horns on my head feel quite real, My fingers are razor-sharp and lastly, _-moves his tail- _I could feel and move this tail as if it's apart of my own body"

Next one was Nishikienrai, who was stretching his arms and legs in different directions "I somehow feel very light even though I'm a half golem, Whose suppose to heavy due to my legs being made out of stone after all."

Amanomahitotsu was waving all his four arms and closing the hands and claws like they were apart of his own body "This feels a bit odd to me, Somehow I could move these arms and hands like they were born in me. And it feels so natural to me"

"I know how you feel, Amanomahitotsu-san," Bellriver said while he waves his arms and when he talks, almost all of his mouths seems to be talking in synchronization, making an echo of all sort "And the mouths I have all over my body feel like they can move at the same time and it feels so natural to me"

Then it was Peroroncino's turn to respond, But while he was about to explain about his body. He still was examining the wings he has on his back and the feathers all over his body "These Feathers all over my body are weird yet they're normal to me, My eyes are so sharp it's like I could see everything in perfect view, and the wings on my back feel like they've been apart of me since forever"

It was now Punitto Moe's turn to response while he waves arms a bit and bent and twist his body to unnatural ways "With this body, I feel very flexible and light since I'm physically a plant after all."

Now it was Takemikazuchi's turn while he flexes his arms and looked at the muscles of his arms "My body feels bit heavy, but I can still move quite well despite the size I have and the armor I'm wearing"

Yamaiko agreed on the same feeling as Takemikazuchi since her race is the same as his. Then Momonga checked himself and explained what he was feeling to the others "For me, I don't feel hungry or tired at all. Whenever I feel strong emotions in me something seems to suppress them all the time"

The last one to response among them was Ulbert Alain Odle as he examines the features of his Demonic Appearance "The hair all over my hair seems natural as well as the horns on my head. And for some reason, The thoughts I have in my head are malicious and destructive. Is because of my class as the [World Disaster]?"

When Ulbert mentioned about his malicious thoughts to the everyone in the room, It brought to the conclusion that not only their bodies were altered but their minds were altered as well

"It appears our bodies have altered our perspective and our minds when the Game shut down. And due to this, I've gained the feeling of doing multiple research experiments without the need of stopping whatsoever" Tabula explained while he tells them about his thirst for knowledge

"And let's not forget Chagama-san and Herohero-san as well, since both of their racial classes are slimes, There's no doubt they'll feel light and hunger," Necropolis said when he mentioned about Bukubukuchagama's and Herohero's Racial class

Everyone then started to give doubtful looks to each other and themselves, since they have no idea about what was happening, But Momonga decided to change the subject at the moment "Listen, Everyone. I know this is a lot to take in and believe me, it is. But for now, we should all head to the 6th Floor first before we discuss more of the situation at hand, Is that all right with all of you?"

Everyone seemed to have agreed to Momonga's request and decided to focus on heading to the 6th floor before anything else.

"Peroroncino-san. I want you to go and tell your sister and Herohero-san about what is happening and meet us at the Colosseum of the 6th floor." He told to the birdman

"Right way, Leader." He said as he went his way to where his sister and Herohero are while Momonga then stood up from the throne and grabbed the staff "Alright then, Let's go"

Everyone else nodded and used their guild rings to teleport themselves to the 6th floor

**Great Tomb of Nazarick, 6th Floor, Colosseum**

The other guild members except for Peroroncino and the two slime players have now teleported to the Colosseum of the 6th floor with the help of their Guild Mark Rings

"Well, it's good to know that our rings still work" Ulbert commented about the rings

All eleven members of Ainz Ooal Gown then went inside the Colosseum and looked around. The Night Sky was clear with thousands of stars shining above them. They all marveled in the sight of the sky because what they were seeing was a lot more different than the sky in their real world.

They started at it for a few seconds, until they heard a voice from the VIP Section of the Colosseum

Then the owner of the voice jumping up from the VIP Section with an incredible and lands down to the ground without a problem was a young tomboyish female dark elf with short golden hair and her left eye was blue while her right eye was green

She was wearing a reddish-black dragon scaled leather full bodysuit with her white and gold vest with an acorn-shaped necklace around her neck wears her color-matching trousers and her gold plated shoes. And the name of the Dark Elf was Aura Bella Fiore, One of the 6th Floor Guardian and Bukubukuchagma's creation

Upon landing on the ground, she performs double victory sign, ran her way towards the Supreme Beings with incredible speed and stopped in right in front of them

"Ah Hello, Aura" Momonga greeted to her

"Welcome, Supreme Beings! To the floor to which I guard!" She said proudly to the Twelve of them

"Listen, We'll be intruding here for a while, We hope you don't mind," He said to the elf

"What are you talking about?! All of you are the Supreme Beings! So there is no place in Nazarick that any of you aren't intruding in!" Everyone silently agreed to Aura's words since Nazarick _is_ the Guild's home base and they can pretty much visit any of the floors as they pleased. But at that moment, Necropolis noticed that someone was missing and he turned to Aura

"Hey Aura, Where's your brother?" When Necropolis asked, Aura blinked for a moment then she realized that her brother was still missing and she turned at the VIP Section

"Mare! You're being rude to the Supreme Beings! Come down here at once!" She shouted at her twin brother whose currently at the VIP Section

A small figure in question happens to be Aura's twin brother named as Mare Bella Fiore, A feminine male dark elf who has short golden hair and has the same eye color except for the position of his eye color were the opposite of Aura's eyes as well as his personality to his sister

He wears the same full-body suit except for the color of his suit was blue, wears the same vest as Aura with a forest green-leaf cloak on his back, wears a skirt that exposes his thighs and boots with gold lining from top to bottom, wears shiny white silk gloves and he holds a staff which was called as the "Shadow of Yggdrasil" which looks like a twisted black staff

"I-I can't, _Onee-chan__..._" He shyly said to his sister

"Mare!" Aura shouted at him

"A-alright, Fine" With that, Mare jumps down from the VIP Section, became a little bit clumsy when he nearly lost his balance and made his way towards the guild members, Aura then turns to them for a moment while she scratches the back of her head a few times

"Hehehe... I'm sorry about my brother, My Lords, He's just scared that's all" Aura said nervously due to her twin brother's shy personality

Once Mare stood beside his sister and bowed his head a little to them "S-sorry for making you all wait, My Lords"

Necropolis was the first to response among the members to his apology and went in front of Mare and rubbed his head a few times "You don't have to be sorry, Mare. We understand"

Mare seemed to have blushed a little even though he's a boy because a Supreme Being is rubbing his head while Aura seemed to have stared at her brother with a hint of jealousy due to what she is seeing to his brother

As for the rest of the guild members who saw this didn't have much of a reaction about seeing Necropolis rubbing the dark elf's head since they all know how friendly he was towards people he calls as friends or acquaintances.

After that, Necropolis steps back beside his guildmates while Momonga spotted Peroroncino and Two slimes approaching them "Hey look, here come the others"

Aura and Mare turned their heads to the three and their faces brighten up when they saw the pink slime who happens to be the creator of the two

"Bukubukuchagama-sama!" The Dark elves cheered and their creator saw them as well

"Aura-chan! Mare-chan!" She cried, while she rushed towards the two and hugged them when she got close to them while the twins actually didn't mind and simply returned the hug to her

The Guild members smiled or at least smiled at the scene. Until Momonga decided to return to the task at hand

"Aura, Mare" He called while both elves turned at Momonga after Bukubukuchagama had released them from her hug

"What is it, Momonga-sama?" Aura asked

"I just told Albedo to order the other guardians to meet up in Colosseum. They'll arrive shortly" When Momonga said this to the twins, Aura moaned a bit

"Wait, Does that mean Shalltear will be here as well?" She asked to Momonga

Momonga nodded once while Aura huffs and said nothing else. While Mare shyly asks Momonga as well "U-um, Does that also mean Selena will be here as well?"

Momonga seemed to have been confused by Mare's question, But Necropolis answered his question first since Selena is one of his creations after all. "Yes, Mare. Selena will attend the gathering as well"

Mare smiles, nods, and then steps back while Momonga turns to Necropolis with curiosity and used [Message] to talk to him

[Momonga: Necropolis-san, What is Mare's relationship with your NPC?]

[Necropolis: I didn't you know? I've put in some relationships between my NPCs and the other NPCs to symbolize the relationships we all had together]

[Momonga: Really? Since when?]

[Necropolis: Since the day we made all made our NPCs in Nazarick together. Don't you remember?]

Momonga's mouth dropped since he clearly didn't remember at all. Because Necropolis pretty much helped out on the creation of the guild members' NPCs on Nazarick and the defenses of the tomb as well. However, Momonga decided to brush it aside since there were more important businesses to attend with "Anyway, While we wait for the Guardians to gather here. We would like to run a few tests for a moment"

When Momonga held onto The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, The Dark elves were in awe when they stared at the staff

"The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown!" The twins said as they awe upon the staff, Momonga was holding

Takemikazuchi laughed at the elves awestruck faces a little since it was their first time seeing the staff itself "Their right about that, And it took us months to assemble it. But it was all worth it at the end though."

Ulbert smirked as he explains the staff's features they all put onto it "Every stone attached to it is a divine classed weapon that's capable of competing against a world item itself" He commented about the staff's features

"Unfortunately, we couldn't test the thing, Until now that is. Aura, set up some dummy targets for testing!" Nishikienrai ordered to Aura

"Understood, Nishikienrai-sama" Aura then puts her thumb and index finger into her mouth and whistles for a moment and several seconds later two Dragonkin appeared carrying a few straw dummies placed them at a safe distance between the guild members and dummies

Once the Dragonkin were done placing the dummies, Both of the Dragonkins went beside Aura and Mare

"Alright then, Let's start with something simple first" Momonga then aims the staff at one of the dummies "[Fireball]!"

With that, Momonga fires a fireball with his staff and the dummy was reduced to nothing but ash

The Other Guild members were surprised by Momonga when he cast a spell without using a console since the game uses consoles to declare magic spells or skills

[Herohero: Whoa! How did you do that, Momonga-san?]

[Momonga: I simply imagined the spell and the Staff somehow measured the MP of my attack]

[Ulbert: And without using a console to cast a spell, that makes things easier for us then]

Filled with Confidence, Momonga raises his staff once again and aims at the other dummy "[Summon: Primal Fire Demon]!"

The other dummy was now reduced to ash as well. But a fiery tornado appeared and forms a large fire demon which was burst flames on the ground, The Dragonkin shields Aura and Mare from the heat coming right at them while the players were unaffected by it because of their high stats and defense

"Whoa, So cool!" Aura commented at the newly summon Fire Demon but when Momonga heard her comment about the demon and he turned to the dark elf and he asked her "Do you want to fight it?"

Aura became excited and turned to Momonga

"Really?! We can?!" She eagerly asked him

Momonga turned to Bukubukuchagama to seek for approval for the twins and the pink smile seemed to have waved her slime arm which means yes and turned back to Aura "Go ahead"

Aura was excited and readies herself to fight the demon with her whip while Mare tried to run away from the fight but was dragged into the fight because of his twin sister

Once the twins were up against the Primal Fire Demon, Momonga ordered the Demon to attack the twins as a signal to begin combat

Most of the Guild Members watched the fight between the Twins and the Demon while Peroroncino was simply flying into the air and was enjoying it since his racial class has wings and he could fly as much as he wishes

As the battle goes on, Some of the guild members decided to contact Sebas using "Message" to find out if they could get a response from him

[Touch Me: Sebas, Can you hear me?]

[Sebas: I can hear you, Touch Me-sama]

[Touch Me: Good, So tell me. How are things the outside of the tomb]

[Sebas: Well, It appears The Great Tomb of Nazarick is no longer at the middle of the swamp]

This report caused Touch Me and the other members surprised that Nazarick is no longer on a swamp in Helheim.

[Herohero: So then where are we now?]

[Sebas: We're in the grasslands now]

[Necropolis: Are there any intelligent creatures or people nearby?]

[Sebas: None, Just harmless animals, My lord]

[Amanomahitotsu: Are there any manmade structures nearby? Like Buildings or Forts?]

[Sebas: Nothing. It just flatlands as far as the eye could see]

[Momonga: Well that settles it, Sebas, return to the Tomb at once and meet up with us at the Colosseum at the 6th Floor. There, you will give us the full report from of what you've seen]

[Sebas: Understood, Momonga-sama]

By the time they finished their conversation with the Sebas. The Twins have defeated the Primal Fire Demon and approached the guild members afterward

"Well done you two, That was quite the fight you've shown today," Takemikazuchi said as he congratulated on the twins' victory

"Yeah! Way atta go, you two!" Bukubukuchagama cheered enthusiastically

While Nishikienrai simply nodded at them "Quite the impressive fight indeed"

Aura scratches the back of her head while she smiled at words of the guild members "We're honored by such your words, My Lords. After all, It's been quite some time since we got to work hard today"

"You two must be thirsty?" Momonga asked while he pulls out the Pitcher of Endless Water and two glasses, filled them up with water as he passes the glasses to the twins

However, Aura and Mare seemed to be surprised when Momonga offered them something to drink "Momonga-sama, Us drinking water from such an item. We couldn't accept it" Mare seems to have agreed with his sister "Y-yeah, and I can make our water..."

However, Momonga reassured them "Nonsense, Both of you work hard today and It's only natural for us to offer some refreshment after the things you've done, Besides I am undead, So Thirst isn't a problem for me, Also think of this as my thanks to both of you"

Aura and Mare were unsure by this but decided to drink the water anyway since Momonga was being generous to them. And speaking of generous, Momonga then turned to his friends with his Pitcher at hand then Momonga turns to his friends "Do you want some water as well?"

The ones who politely agreed were Touch Me, Necropolis, Bellriver, Warrior Takemikazuchi. Ulbert. Tabula and Nishikienrai, While the rest kindly refused his offer

But after they had finished their drinks, A [Gate] was opened and a pale red-eyed girl walked out of the portal. And that girl was none other than the True Vampire and Peroroncino's Creation named as Shalltear Bloodfallen

"Oh, am I the first one to arrive?" She asked as she exits the portal and she looked at the Supreme Beings until her eyes landed on Peroroncino, who happens to be her creator as well

"Peroroncino-sama!" She cried out as she ran towards the birdman and hugged him while Peroroncino simply chuckled and greeted his creation "It's good to see you, Shalltear. So how's everything going on your floors?"

Shalltear then backed up and did a curtsy to her creator "Nothing has happened so far, Peroroncino-sama. The Floors to which I guard are clear of any enemies"

Peroroncino nodded and he noticed that Shalltear's chest appears to be bigger. He was about to ask her about it, But Aura somehow answered the question Peroroncino had in mind with an insult "Fake tits"

Shalltear heard Aura's insult, causing her yelp and turn to the dark elf with a glare "What did you just call me, you shorty?!"

"I said fake tits, I mean look at your chest. I could already tell that one of your breasts is simply out of place." Aura was right when Shalltear looked at her chest and saw that one of her breasts seems to be out of place and glared at Dark elf even more as Aura continued mocking her "I bet you used a "Gate" to save you the trouble of reorganizing them until you saw and ran towards Peroroncino-sama, Of course"

"You shitty little brat!" Aura smirked as she mocked Shalltear even more "Why do I smell some perfume on you? Are you starting to rot? If that's the case. Then it's only natural for an undead like yourself to start rotting, after all"

"How about you shut it! What makes you think you're better than me?!" She tried to shoot at the dark elf but was backfired "Hmph, I'm 76 years old and I still have room for improvement, while you, on the other hand, are undead and will never change. So admit it and accept your fate!"

The True Vampire was now enraged by Aura and both started arguing with each other face-face, while Mare decided to hide behind his creator to ensure he doesn't get involved with them.

However, Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama watched their creations arguing with each other to which reminds of them of their relationship together. But while Shalltear and Aura argued with each other, the air suddenly got cold and the heavy footsteps approached the Guild members

"What a ruckus," A loud and booming voice said and was heard by the guild members as they turned their heads to the direction of the voice and saw a four-armed Vermin Lord with two icicles behind it's back and was holding a halberd and the name of the Vermin Lord was none other than Cocytus. 5th Floor Guardian of Nazarick and Warrior Takemikazuchi's Creation.

"Cease such bickering at once, for you are in the presences of the Supreme Beings themselves!" He demanded to the Vampire and the Dark Elf

"Huh?! But this little brat insulted me so he's the one who started it!" Shalltear said while both of her hands were forming dark flames

"Hey! I was just telling the truth!" Aura said while she readied her whip

Cocytus then slams the butt of his halberd which causes the ground to turn into ice and was heading straight at Aura and Shalltear

Necropolis noticed Cocytus' action was about to erupt a fight amongst the three Floor Guardians. However, he decided to put an end to the argument before things could get worse to each other

"Enough!" Necropolis' loud voice then caught the attention of the two Guardians and both were startled by his voice "Both of you better stop your pointless argument at once and Aura. you're scaring your brother"

"He's right, Aura-chan! quit fighting already. Your literary scaring your brother!" Bukubukuchagama added while Mare continued to hide behind his creator while Peroroncino decided to stop the argument as well "Same goes for you as well, Shalltear."

With that, Both Aura and Shalltear stopped their arguing and bowed towards the guild members "We're sorry, Please accept our deepest apologies!"

Necropolis sighs at that and clears his throat for a bit "You are both forgiven" He calmly said to the two

Takemikazuchi then turned towards Cocytus and greeted his creation "Hello Cocytus, It's good to see you've arrived today"

"Of course! For I heed the call of the Supreme Beings and it makes me feel even more grateful to see you as well, Warrior Takemikazuchi-sama!" Cocytus said proudly to his creator causing him to chuckle by his words.

"Aren't we all?" A new voice said and was heard by the Floor Guardians and the Supreme Beings. When they all turned to the direction of the voice and they all saw six people approaching them.

Five of them were walking to them while one of them was crawling his way towards them and once they were close to the Supreme Beings, They all bowed down before them

"Greetings, Supreme Beings of Ainz Ooal Gown. We, The Abyssal Order of Nazarick, are grateful to bow down before you all" The Abyssal Demon said while Necropolis smiled at the arrival of his creations and steps forward to them "There's no need for formality, Dyrroth. Please raise your head"

The demon named Dyrroth raised his head and saw his creator which made him smile "As you wish, Necropolis-sama and I'm most grateful to see you are here"

Necropolis chuckled at Dyrroth's comment and he turned to the rest of the Abyssal Order "You're all allowed to raise your head as well, Everyone. For your Formality is unnecessary. Selena, Helcurt, Granger, Alucard and, Terizla"

"Yes! Necropolis-sama" The rest of the Order exclaimed while Mare unseemingly saw Selena and brightens up for a bit

"Selena-san!" Mare cheered and caused the Female Abyssal Demon to give him a closed eye smile at him, tilted her head to him then turned back to Necropolis

While Dyrroth and the rest of the Order focused on Necropolis as he questions them "So Dyrroth, How are things doing in your Floor?"

"Nothing bad has happened on the 3rd Floor, My Lord. The Floor remains safe and well-protected" Dyrroth said to his creator while Necropolis nods to him "Then that's good to know, Good job. All of you"

"To be praised by our Creator whose also a Supreme Being, It's an honor to us all" Selena said with a cheery voice

"Honorable... Indeed..." Helcurt said with a dark voice

"Agreed" Granger said with a neutral voice

"Such words are most grateful to us all" Alucard said with a proud voice while Terizla simply bowed his head down to his creator but was honored none the less.

"Everyone, I apologies for making you all wait today." A new voice said

As the guild members turned to the owner of the voice, Ulbert and Tabula saw Albedo being followed by a demon who's wearing an orange suit. small round glasses and a wide smile on his face. However, his smile widens, even more, when he saw his Ulbert standing alongside the other Supreme Beings

"Ulbert-sama, This humble servant is most delightful to see you once again!" Ulbert nodded at his creation's words since Demiurge can be quite devoted to his Creator and his superiors "I am pleased to see you as well, Demiurge. But there's no need for an apology, For we were able to run a few tests while we waited for the gather, Regarding our Current Situation"

Demiurge nodded and was pleased when he didn't upset his Creator and the Supreme Beings, But became curious when he heard the last part of his creator's words "Forgive me for asking this, Ulbert-sama. But what do mean of regarding our current situation?"

"Everything will be explained soon, But right now. You must focus on the current task at hand" Ulbert said to his creation to which he nodded at that and stood beside the other Floor Guardians while the Ulbert stood alongside the other guild members while Albedo stands in front of all of the Floor Guardians

"Now, Everyone," Albedo said "It's time to begin the ritual of fidelity,"

The Guild members watched as the Floor Guardian lined up and Shalltear was first one to present herself to them

"Guardian of the First and Second Floors, Shalltear Bloodfallen. And I bow down before the Supreme Beings." She said and kneeled with one knee before to them

"Guardian of the Third Floor, Dyrroth, Leader of the Order of the Abyss" Dyrroth said followed by Selena

"Same Guardian of the Third Floor, Selena, Second Member of the Order" Then was followed by Helcurt

"Same... Guardian of the Third Floor... Helcurt... Third Member... of the Order..." Followed by Granger

"Same Guardian of the Third Floor, Granger, Fourth Member of the Order" Followed by Alucard

"Same Guardian of the Third Floor Alucard, Fifth Member of the Order" And last but not the least was Terizla

"Same Guardian of the Third Floor, Terizla, Sixth Member of Order" Once he finished introducing himself to the Supreme Beings. All of them kneeled with one knee before them, But in Helcurt's case, He simply bowed his head to them

"And we all bow down before the Supreme Beings," They all said in unison to them and was followed by Cocytus

"Guardian of the Fifth Floor, Cocytus. And I bow down before the Supreme Beings" Cocytus kneeled before them and the next follow up were Aura and Mare

"Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Aura Bella Fiore" then she was followed up by her brother "Also Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Mare Bella Fiore" then they kneeled before them "And we bow before the Supreme Beings" Then the follow up was Demiurge

"Guardian of the Seventh Floor, Demiurge. And I bow down before the Supreme Beings" Demiurge kneeled with other guardians before them and the last follow up was Albedo who stood in front of the Floor Guardians

"Overseer of the Floor Guardians, Albedo. And I bow down before the Supreme Beings" She then kneeled with the rest of the guardian before them

"Other than the 4th Floor Guardian, Gargantua, and 8th Floor Guardian, Victim. All Guardians are present and we all bow down before all of you. So Bestow our orders, For we pledge our utmost loyalty to the Supreme Beings and The Great Rulers of the Great Tomb of Nazarick" She said to the Supreme Beings

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, and I'll work onto the Next Chapter very soon. **

**I also have to mention this to you guys. The Abyssal Order is also the Guardians of the Third Floor and the entire floor is called the Abyssal Grounds. Where The Abyssal Order resides in, and the only lesser mob monsters there are Lesser Abyssal Demons that are about Level forties or fifties that will attack anyone on sight, Should someone trespass the Grounds and at the entrance staircase that leads down to Fourth Floor is where the enemies will have to fight the Abyssal Order before they could proceed to the next floor **

**And if you guys noticed about Necropolis mentioning his NPCs has relationships with original NPCs, ****I'll tell you all about that very soon. But right now, That's all for this chapter leave a review if you wish. And lastly, stay tuned for the Next Chapter of The Soul Reaper of Nazarick**

**_Edit: Someone gave me some Friendly advice and if you're reading this line. I thanked you for it_**


	4. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2 and Here are a few things I should tell you a few things before you all start reading this chapter**

**First, I'm fully aware of Bellriver being murdered in real life thing. However, in this story, There was a big alteration to his fate**

**Second, Some of the Relationships of My OC's NPCs with the Original NPCs will be revealed**

**and lastly, The OC's Biography will be updated with additional information and a Background of the character**

**That is all and Enjoy!**

* * *

After hearing the Floor Guardians' declaration of their loyalty towards the Members of Ainz Ooal Gown. They were unsure of what to do next, Because for some reason. They all feel like kings with loyal servants that will do anything to please them But one thing certain, Is that the NPCs of Nazarick thinks highly to the guild members. To Start, Momonga was the first to speak out among them

"Raise your heads" He commanded while he unintentionally generates a dark aura around his body, And his guildmates noticed this. Unfortunately, He couldn't disable it because he was nervous towards Floor Guardians, While the other guild members except for Necropolis unknowingly radiate themselves with their powerful aura (An explanation for Necropolis' Aura will be provided very soon)

"You all did well on coming here today, For that, we thank you all" Momonga said to the Guardians without of being nervousness while Necropolis and the other guild members nodded to the floor guardians

"Your thanks is wasted upon us, For we pledged our utmost loyalty to the Supreme Ones and we vow to work hard and live up to expectations of our creators and rulers of Nazarick." Albedo said with full reverence to the Members of Ainz Ooal Gown

"We swear!" The other floor guardians said unison to the guild members

They were impressed by the dedication and loyalty of the NPCs "Wonderful! Floor Guardians. With that, We are fully confident that all of you will be able to complete your tasks without fail!" Momonga said as he spread his arms open to them. this causes the Floor Guardians including the Abyssal Order to feel grateful with such words as they smiled to the Supreme beings

"Now then" Touch Me said which caught the Floor Guardians' attention "Regarding to current situation at hand today, it appears that The Great Tomb of Nazarick has been transported to an unknown location" The World Champion revealed to the Floor Guardians "Sebas should be returning to the tomb to give out a full report of the situation"

A few seconds later, Sebas had returned and kneeled to them as well "My lords, I have finished scouting the surrounding region"

"And what have you discovered out there?" Momonga asked

"The surrounding area is completely different than the swamps and there isn't a single building, human or monster in a one kilometer-radius" Sebas reported

"Good work, Sebas" Touch Me thanked his creation

After hearing Sebas' report of the surrounding area, Nishikienrai turns to the other floor guardians "There you have it. It appears that the Tomb of Nazarick has been transported to an unknown location. And because of this, Caution is the upmost importance in the tomb"

Tabula then looked at Demiurge and his creation "With that being said, The security of the tomb should be raised to the maximum. Albedo and Demiurge, Both of you will establish a stronger information-sharing system to the other Floor Guardians and fortify the defenses!"

"Yes, Tabula-sama," Both guardians said to Tabula

"We might need to conceal the tomb as well," Necropolis said to his guild members

"Agreed" Momonga nodded "Mare, With your skills, is there any way for you to conceal the tomb from prying eyes?"

Mare seemed to feel unsure and was filled with self-doubt to himself, But responded since Momonga asked him "W-well, It would be difficult with magic alone, But, I think covering the walls with dirt and vegetation should be able to conceal the tomb itself"

"You planned on covering the glorious walls of Nazarick with dirt and grass?" Albedo said while surrounding her self with a dark aura that scared the dark elf due to the suggestion he had made while Selena saw this and became worried for Mare

But her worries were eased When Bukubukuchagama intervene "Albedo-chan! Don't bully Mare-chan! Also, Momonga-oniichan was talking to him not you!" The pink slime scolded to the succubus, who flinched by the tune of her voice

"Agreed. Albedo, your remarks were unnecessary in the matter at hand. I suggest you keep quiet and allow Mare to finish. If you interrupt again, Such disrespect will not be tolerated" Momonga ordered to Albedo

"F-forgive me, Momonga-sama, Bukubukuchagama-sama" Albedo said while bowing her head more.

Momonga nodded to her and turned back to Mare "Now then, Mare. Would that help in concealing the tomb?"

"Y-yes! As long as my lords can allow it, however..." Mare trailed off and the other guildmates knew what he was referring to.

"A single mound will look out of place in the flatlands, But if were to place dummies hills" Amanomahitotsu suggested

"Sebas, based on your observation report. Will an idea like that would work?" Touch Me asked to his creation

The butler nodded "Yes, I believe we will be able to blend in perfectly if we were to proceed with this idea" Sebas replied

"Alright then, Add in the dummies hills while you cover up the walls of Nazarick, Mare. As for the open areas, we can't cover up, will be hidden with illusions" Momonga ordered.

"We might as well add in a forest with a few sentries and traps for additional security measures around Nazarick" Punitto Moe suggested and Momonga nodded to his suggestion "Agreeable. Mare, see to that it'd be done"

"Y-yes, Momonga-sama" Mare nodded to Momonga while the other guild members seem to have murmured with an agreement

"But before we end things here, I only have one last question and in your own words: What are _we_ to all of you?"

The first one to respond was Shalltear " The Supreme Beings are the crystallization of beauty and the most beautiful people without equal value"

"The most dominant leaders to all of Nazarick and it's servants" responded by Dyrroth while the rest of the Order nodded at Dyrroth's opinion

"The Strongest than all of the Floor Guardians and the rightful rulers of Nazarick" Cocytus responded

"Merciful Leaders with great foresight" Aura spoke and was followed up by her brother "K-kind people who care for our well beings" He shyly stuttered

"Wise leaders who make decisions and quickly acts on them" Demiurge responded with a smile

"Merciful Leaders who've returned to us while Momonga-sama stayed with us the entire time" Sebas declared to them

And the last one to respond was Albedo "The beings who are the highest and most exalted masters who are lead by Momonga-sama, The Supreme One of Nazarick and also I man I deeply love" She said reverently and didn't notice Momonga flinched by her words and Tabula glaring at him

The guild members stared at their creations for several silent seconds, Until Momonga spoke up to them "We have heard all your thoughts about us and remember to continue working faithfully to our name!"

"Yes!" All the floor guardians agreed and with all members of Ainz Ooal Gown teleported by using their rings to the hallway near the Round tables room. Leaving the guardians at the Colosseum

A few seconds later, the floor guardians and Sebas had released the breath they had been holding during the presences of the Supreme Ones.

Albedo then stood up straight and was followed by Aura and Mare

"T-that was scary, _Onii-chan,"_ Mare said to his sister

"For real, and here I thought I was going to get crushed by the pressure they've been giving to us" Aura exclaimed

"But as expected by the Supreme Beings. For their presences alone can be quite the effect on us all" Demiurge said as he adjusts his glasses

Cocytus nodded to Demiurge's words "It was obvious that the powers of the Supreme Beings outstrip our own. However, I never expected the gap to be so vast. Truly means that our Lords are nothing short but almighty beings"

"I would agree with you, Cocytus," Dyrroth said to the Vermin Lord "However, out of every Supreme Beings that were present today. There was only one of them who didn't show their aura to us"

Cocytus turns to Dyrroth "And which Supreme Being was it?"

"I'm referring to Necropolis-sama, He somehow concealed his aura to us and decided to not follow Momonga-sama or the other Supreme Beings," Dyrroth said which made Cocytus, Demiurge, and The Rest of the Abyssal Order curious about his claim

"Come to think of it, Necropolis-sama didn't show his aura at all" Aura concluded while she places her hands behind her head

"M-maybe, Necropolis may have noticed we're being pressured by the other Supreme Beings and decided to conceal his aura within him. He is rather nice to us" Mare said which gave agreement to some of the Guardians " A-and the other Supreme Beings are nice as well. Even Momonga-sama, who gave us something to drink when he asked if we were thirsty"

Albedo seemed to have heard Mare and suddenly generates her aura which made Mare feel a little frightened when he felt her aura. However, Selena seemed to have felt Albedo's aura as well and stepped in front of Mare

"Albedo, Calm down. You're scaring Mare again" Selena said while she generated her aura despite Albedo's aura was stronger than hers'. But she seemed to have calmed down a little since Albedo is pretty much aware of Selena's protective nature to the Dark elves twins.

Then Sebas stood up straight and turns to the other floor guardians "Anyway, I shall take my leave now. I don't know where the Supreme Beings have gone to But as the Butler of the Supreme Beings. I must stay by their side"

"I understand, Sebas. Please serve the Supreme Beings without disgracing them and report to me if anything happens. And if Momonga-sama wishes to summon me, Let me know immediately. Everything else is a secondary priority" Albedo said after she had fully calmed down while Sebas nodded to her and left.

After a few seconds of silence, Demiurge seemed to have noticed that one of the Floor Guardians seemed to have remained quiet

"Shalltear, Is there something wrong?" The arch-devil asked and made everyone turn their attention to the True Vampire, who seems to be on her knees. Then she lifted her head with a dazed look on her face as if she had just woken up today

"Ah, After being exposed to Momonga-sama's presence, I could help but get excited all of a sudden. And it seems that my underwear has gone through a bit of a crisis today" She said with a lustful tone on her voice.

This response caused the Guardians to look at each without thinking of any words to her, But instead, they mused to the Vampire's fetishes while Mare seemed to be confused and isn't well aware to what she said. While Albedo...

"You little bitch!" Albedo shouted as a dark and menacing aura covers her entire body

"Huh? Momonga-sama just rewarded us with so much energy was enough for us as a reward" Shalltear said as she turns to Albedo and covers self with a bloody red aura as she glares at the Succubus "A girl who doesn't get wet by that is a problem stuck into your head, You big-mouthed gorilla!"

"You Disgusting Lamprey!" Albedo shouted to the Vampire with a deranged look on her face

"I was created like this thanks to the Supreme Beings of this tomb," Shalltear said while Albedo shot back at her "The same goes to me as well!"

While the two glared at each other, The rest of guardians in the Colosseum stared at them until Demiurge spoke up "Uh. Aura, Selena, I'll leave the issues between women to both of you"

"Hey, Demiurge! Are you letting us deal with these two?!" Aura exclaimed while Selena didn't mind at all

"If something happens, then I'll intervene," Demiurge said as he starts to leave with Mare glancing at his brother then followed Demiurge along with Alucard, Granger, Terizla, and Dyrroth

"Goodness, Is that something worth fighting for?" Cocytus said as he follows the others as well while Aura and Selena turned their attentions to the Succubus and the Vampire

"Personally. I'm quite eager to see the results between those two. Though" Demiurge said as he watched Shalltear and Albedo glaring at each other while Mare looked at the arch-devil with a confused look on his face "Huh?"

"It would be a great addition to our forces and the future of Nazarick as well," Demiurge told to Mare as he gets more confused to the archdevil's words "Wh-what do you mean?"

"A great ruler always needs an heir right?" Demiurge told to the Dark elf and continued his explanation "Momonga-sama and the other Supreme beings chose to stay here, right? If there was a possibility that Momonga-sama and the other Supreme beings were to leave someday. Then it would be nice if his descendant were to take charge at his place"

"S-so what your saying is that one of them would give birth to Momonga-sama's heir?" Mare said to Demiurge

"What kind of blasphemy are you spouting, Demiurge?!" Cocytus asked loudly while Dyrroth and the others were curious to know about what Demiurge was trying to explain

"It's just that, wouldn't be nice to pledge ourselves to Momonga-sama's or the other supreme beings' descendants as well, Cocytus?"

The Vermin Lord seems to understand Demiurge's words "Hm... That would be nice. No, That would be wonderful! What a wonderful situation indeed!" Cocytus exclaimed while he imagined himself a few scenes about him and descendants of supreme beings spent time together.

While Alucard, Granger, and Terizla watched in amusement as the Cocytus kept on imaging himself from a fair distance between him and the male floor guards

Dyrroth chuckled at Cocytus' imagination "The imagination of that guy, It's almost quite amusing. But, I would be intrigued if the Supreme Beings were to have descendants for Nazarick."

"At least you got the idea, Dyrroth. What I'd expect from my pupil in training" Demiurge proudly said to the Abyssal Demon which made Dyrroth smirked at archdevil's remark

"Oh and by the way, Mare. Why are you dressed like a girl? I'm curious to know" Demiurge asked to the dark elf

"Th-this something Bukubukuchagama-san chose to me when she made me," Mare told to Demiurge "U-um, She said was an _'Otoko no ko' _so I-I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be a boy"

"Hm... Then perhaps all young boys in Nazarick are supposed to be dressed like that then" Demiurge concluded "But anyway. Terizla, Since you and Cocytus are partners with each other. can you bring him back to reality, please?"

Terizla nodded to arch-devil "Very well, Cocytus! Return to reality at once"

Cocytus heard Terizla's call while he rubbed his head as he kept his imagination with him

"Well. good for you to imagine things, Cocytus" Demiurge said then turned to female floor guardians "Albedo, Shalltear. Are you two still fighting?"

"They seem to have finished fighting!" Aura said to the Demiurge while Selena agreed with her "Right now, they're..."

"We're deciding which one of us will become the head wife to the ruler of Nazarick" Shalltear responded while being followed by Albedo "It would be strange for an absolute ruler to have only one wife, However, it has yet to be decided which one of us will become his official wife"

"That is a very interesting matter, Indeed," Demiurge said while he laid his arms down "But right now, shouldn't you be giving our orders first before anything else?"

"Very well," Albedo said and turned to Shalltear " Shalltear, we shall continue our discussion in another time"

"Hmph, I have no problems with that," She said to Albedo

"Then, let us begin with the plans" Albedo announced to the rest of the floor guardians

**Great Tomb of Nazarick, 9th Floor, Hallway**

After the members of Ainz Ooal Gown had teleport from the 6th floor to the 9th floor. Momonga sighed despite not having lungs "That was tiring"

"I agree with you, Momonga-san" Touch Me said " Ugh, Why do they think of us so highly"

"It because we created them" Necropolis answered "And let's not forget that the tomb is also our guild base, So it's highly natural for them to worship us like gods"

"I agree with you, Necropolis-san," Ulbert said to him "They all treat us like we're the most important beings in the world!"

Everyone seemed to agree with Necropolis' and Ulbert's explanation about the NPCs in Nazarick. But then, The Ninja of Nazarick spoke up as he rubs the back of his head a few times "Anyway Since we all know their loyal to us... What's our next move?"

"We've already confirmed that the use of spells by Momonga-san" Herohero replied to the Ninja " We should take the chance to find out what we can do and can't do"

Everyone seemed to agree with Herohero's idea and decided to find out about what they're capable of doing and not capable of doing.

About three hours later, They've finished inspecting the changes they all had after being transported to a new world. They all found out that their abilities, skills, and spells are still accessible to them, and they also found out about the restrictions they all had back in the game, Like a magic caster can't wield warrior-type weapons unless they're equipped with an item that allows them to bypass the restrictions, Their item storage is still accessible which means that storing their belongings won't be much of a problem. But the most disturbing changes to them was their Racial and Job Classes were affecting them both physically and mentally. Some of their emotions were being suppressed (Momonga) Make them quite apathetic while others felt a strong sense of justice (Touch Me), immense hunger (Herohero and Bukubukuchagama) Judgment between good and evil (Necropolis), A lust for battle (Warrior Takemikazuchi), Thirst for knowledge (Tabula Smaragdina) The urge to craft (Amanomahitotsu) and lastly were destructive and malicious thoughts (Ulbert Alain Olde)

During the time of their inspection to their bodies, The guild members ordered their NPCs to stay out of the conference room until they were done. But that they are, Momonga gave a suggestion to his friends "Why don't we go outside and get some fresh air?"

Everyone seemed to have perked up to his suggestion "That would be nice, and while we're outside. I have a surprise to all of you" Necropolis said which made the others feel curious from what he said

"A surprise?" Bukubukuchagama asked which Necropolis simply nodded to the pink slime "That's right, and you'll find out once we're outside the tomb"

Everyone had the same thought as the pink slime, but they all decided to head outside to find out Necropolis' surprise to them and used their rings to teleport themselves to the 1st floor of the tomb

But as they walk up the stairs, three demons were standing in front of them and Ulbert recognized them as Demiurge's Evil lords of the 7th floor which were about level 80s in the game and at the right timing. Demiurge saw them and all four demons kneeled before them

"My lords, I wasn't expecting to see you all here," Demiurge said

"Demiurge? What brings you the first floor?" Ulbert asked while he permitted his creation to rise up

"Albedo wanted me outside to discuss regarding the defenses that are being set up" Demiurge replied as he stood "Forgive me for asking, Why are you all doing here?"

"We were planning on going outside to breathe some fresh air" Touch Me said "And Necropolis wanted to show us something"

"I understand your reason for coming here, But may I accompany you outside?" Demiurge asked while he bowed his head down

"Why? It's not like we can't protect ourselves?" Yamaiko said to the arch-devil

"I would never call any of you weak, Yamaiko-sama. But I'm simply doing my duty as a Floor Guardian to ensure the safety of the Supreme Beings of Nazarick" Demiurge replied

Everyone gave each other looks as if their debating to accept his request or decline it, Eventually they turned back to the arch-devil "You may come with us, Demiurge" Takemikazuchi said

"Thank you for accepting my selfish request," The arch-devil said with a bow as the members of Ainz Ooal Gown steps outside. And once they were out all eyes went to Necropolis

"So what's this surprise, Necro-san?" Peroroncino asked

"I'll show you" Necropolis took a few steps forward, accessed his item box, pulled out an item and showed it to his guildmates which they all gave their response to him

"A ship in a bottle?" Tabula said with a confused look

"That's the surprise, you're talking about? It's more like a decoration gift than some grand item" Ulbert said with an unimpressed tone

While they all gave their remarks about Necropolis' ship in a bottle. Punitto Moe seemed to have set his eyes on the ship inside the bottle "For some reason, the ship seems to be familiar. But I don't recall where"

Necropolis then smirked at his guildmates "There's an old saying, you know?" His words made all his guildmates turn to him "Never judge an item by the way it looks"

Necropolis then turns away from his friends, raises the bottle above his head then throws it into the ground causing it breaking on the ground

Then suddenly, A large portal appears above the tomb and everyone looks up to the sky and saw something coming out of the portal. And what appeared from the portal was a large and black galleon ship which made Everyone except for Necropolis awed at the sight of its appearance.

"Necropolis, what was the item you used to summon that ship?" Momonga asked while he still focuses on the ship

"A World-class Item" Necropolis said then turned to his guildmates "Called [The Bottle of the Black Pearl]"

His answer shocked everyone and Punitto Moe then remembered the ship's name and approached Necropolis "What a minute! You got that from the Raid of the Black Pearl event. didn't you?!"

The Abyssal Lord smirked at him and a thumbs up "That's right!"

"But how?! In order, to complete that event was to fight off ten waves of automated pirates and fight off a level 90 boss at the end. And to make things to near impossible, It's only a one-timed solo event in summer!" The Death Vine exclaimed which shocked the other members of such an event while Necropolis kept his calm expression to them

"It's simple" He accesses his item box and shows a handle of one of his swords "I used [Soururerumu] to finish the event"

"You used a World-Class Weapon to put off the event? That's both smart and cheating at the same time" Bellriver said while Necropolis hides the sword's handle in his item box

"Well, there isn't a rule where players can't use World Class Items in the event. So I hardly call that cheating" Necropolis replied, "But anyway, Do any of you want to see the ship?"

Everyone agreed to his question and they all used flight necklaces to take off and see the ship with the sole exception of Peroroncino who used his wings to take to the skies and fight towards the ship. Demiurge then transforms himself into his imp form and follow his masters towards the ship

Once everyone was onboard the ship. They all looked around and saw what appears to be automation working on the ship. Even Demiurge was in awe as he widens smiles at the sight of a ship and it's crew

[Punitto Moe: I can't believe we're standing on what looks like a pirate ship!]

Necropolis couldn't help but chuckle as his friend was in awe by the ship's appearance

[Necropolis: I'm glad you like the ship, But you'll all like it even more as I explain the features. As you can see, this ship is a more advanced version of the original Black Pearl. The Automations' levels are about 30s to 40s. The ship is also armed with forty powerful cannons. sixteen cannons are placed on the main deck while the rest of the cannons are on the lower deck. Besides that, The Sails of the Black Pearl are tattered but the patch notes say that this ship has the fastest speed which can take us to several places in a short amount of time and finally, the ship has its manufacturer for Automations and they're stored inside the ship's core.]

"That's quite amazing, Necro-_oniichan_!" Bukubukuchagama complimented while Necropolis smiled at that

"Do you think a ship like this would fit inside the tomb?" Bellriver asked

"It would, We could dock the ship on the 4th floor if you like?" Necropolis replied and Not only he got Bellriver's agreement he also got the others' as well since 4th Floor Guardian is inactive and has the more space than the other floors

After that, they all went to the rails of the ship and gazed upon the starry night sky. For you see, in their world. The sky has always been covered by black smoke from factories all day and night. making it impossible for someone to see the sky so clear. But even if it was inside the game, It was a sight to behold

"Blue Planet-san who have lost his mind if he was still here in this game," Peroroncino said which gave the others a chuckle

"Yeah, I wish he was still here" Bukubukuchagama agreed to her brother

"The stars of the skies are almost like bright jewels of a treasure chest" Momonga commented

"I believe such beauty should exist only to be adored by you, My lords," Demiurge said in a respective distance between him and his masters

However, Demiurge's words seem to have triggered a few memories of the golden days of Ainz Ooal Gown. Which reminded of them that wanted to take over one of the nine worlds of Yggdrasil. And this made Ulbert smirked "I believe so my creation, Maybe we came here to claim this chest jewels" He said and pretended to reach out to the sky and grab the stars with his hand

"No," Momonga said and everyone turned their attention to him "This isn't something we should claim to ourselves, It should be adorned to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, as well as ourselves, and All of Ainz Ooal Gown," He said which surprised them including Necropolis. While Demiurge, however, He places his hand on his chest and bowed to him

"Such a moving statement, Momonga-sama. If my lords are to give the order, The entirety of Nazarick will mobilize to claim this chest. And I, Demiurge, would like nothing more but to present this treasure to the Supreme Beings of Nazarick"

Despite the thought of it, They all chuckled at the archdevil's loyalty while Momonga shook his head "we don't know anything about the beings which lives in this world. Thus, considering something like that would be unwise" He looked at his friends and then towards the sky "Still, World Domination does sound interesting." Momonga said softly but was loud enough to be heard by his friends who could laugh at such a thought.

But Unknowingly to them, Demiurge had heard Momonga's words perfectly and his crystal-like eyes widened behind his glasses. And seeing the expressions of the other Supreme Beings. He could only conclude that they were in an agreement with each other. But the arch-devil smiled, and he would expect nothing less from them that rules over to all

Then Suddenly, The Group's attention was shifted down below as they hear the sounds of the rumbling earth. They all looked down from the railings and saw large amounts of earth being moved towards the Walls of Nazarick and trees spouting from the through out the surrounding region and the members of Ainz Ooal Gown recognized that it was Mare's work "Hey look! Mare-chan has finished the camouflage, I knew he could do it!" Bukubukuchagama cheered while she looks at her creation

"This is perfect camouflage, Indeed! Maybe adding Archers and assassins hiding within the newly made forest should keep everyone out and adding some poisonous swamps and pitfall traps filled with well capable beasts should be able to take intruders by surprise" Touch Me suggested

Demiurge placed his hand on his chest and bowed his head "Such Incredible Strategy, Touch Me-sama! I doubt even a legion of warriors and magic casters wouldn't be able to go through the forest without suffering major losses in their side!"

"Anyway, We should reward Mare for his accomplishments. Demiurge, What do suggest we should do?" Takemikazuchi asked the arch-devil

"I believe a simple thanks from the Supreme Beings should be enough as a reward" Demiurge offered as he adjusts his glasses, Then he suddenly blinks and receives unexpected news from someone "Apologies, My Lords. But I suddenly remembered something, May I please be excused?"

"Very well, Demiurge. Do what you need to do." Ulbert said to his creation

"My thanks, Ulbert-sama" Demiurge said with a bow then flies off the ship

Once the arch-devil was gone, Touch Me turns to Momonga "Are you interested in taking over the world, Momonga-san?"

The Overlord shook his head "No, I was merely joking. But I am planning on exploring the world and find out if some of the players in-game have transported in the game"

"True, If we were sent into this world. There is a likely chance others were sent here as well, Like my... SISTER!" Yamaiko said before screeching the last part out loud

"Yama-chan, What's wrong?" Bukubukuchagama asked while the others turned their attentions to the Nephilim

"I forgot to tell you guys this, But my sister logged in with me and she was at Alfheim the entire time before the game shut down!" Yamaiko exclaimed which gave the others that her sister, Akemi might have been transported the new world as well. But unlike the members of Ainz Ooal Gown, She was all alone

"Don't worry, Yamaiko-san" Momonga reassured his friend "If we find your sister, then we will bring her here to ensure her safety. But before we do that, we must be careful to not do anything rash in this world"

Yamaiko nodded but was still in distress while Necropolis took the opportunity to change the subject "Anyway, Why do we all go down the ship and greet Mare?"

While some agreed with his idea, Bellriver spoke up to him "Necro-san"

"What is it, Bell-san?" The Abyssal lord asked

"Is it okay, if I stay here and see the mechanics of this ship? I'd like to know more about it" Bellriver asked while Amanomahitotsu steps beside him as he spoke to them "I would like to join with Bellriver as well"

Necropolis nodded at the two "The owners of the Black Pearl goes to me and the rest of the guild. So feel free to look around on the ship"

While Bellriver and Amanomahitotsu stayed on the ship, The rest flew down to the ground and landed near the high druid's location while he was finishing up his work.

Mare saw the guild members fly down to the ground and he was surprised by their sudden arrival "S-Supreme beings!" He stuttered

"Mare-chan!" The pink slime squealed while she wraps her arms around the dark elf which causes his face to turn red but seems to be pleased by the affection of his creator

"Mare, you don't have to be nervous," Tabula said to him which surprised the dark elf

"He's right, Mare. Your work here today is very important, for this is a defensive procedure against the inhabitants who could potentially invade this tomb" Ulbert explained

"Yes, My lords! I apologize for not understanding" Mare said and bowed his head to them

"Very Good, Mare. and for your hard work, We shall reward you with this" Necropolis said while he shows the reward to him

And what Mare saw shocked him a little "T-that's the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown! But that ring is only worn by the Supreme Beings themselves, I can't possibly accept such a reward!"

"Calm down, Mare" Bukubukuchagama reassured him " For you see. Teleportation is simply blocked off in the Great Tomb of Nazarick and gives you all kinds of inconveniences"

As Mare started to recompose himself by her creator's words, Ulbert added "And you must understand that if there was a chance that an enemy attacks the tomb, the Guardians have to command their respective floors and the ability to move around the temple makes things easier for you to reach you posts quicker than being slowed down by the tomb's labyrinth. Therefore, we give you this ring"

With that, Mare understood, took the ring from Necropolis and wore it onto his left hand "Y-yes, thank you, my lords! I promise to do my very best to live up to all your expectations you've put onto me!" The dark elf said which made the guild members smile on Mare's dedication while Necropolis steps forward and rubs the top of the dark elf's hair

"Then, Do your best, Mare" Necropolis told to him

Then a new voice spoke up "My lords, I am glad to see you here." The guild members turned to their right side and saw Albedo and Demiurge land beside them and the two respectfully bower their heads to them

"Albedo. Demiurge. What brings you two here?" Momonga asked

"Momonga-sama, Albedo and I were simply discussing the defenses we put into the forest. And we were also thinking on using Nishikienrai-sama's idea to ensure the security of the Tomb" Demiurge answered and the two bowed their head while Albedo seems to have noticed the ring on Mare's fingers which gave a quick reaction which caused Mare to flinched and suddenly hides behind, Not his creator. But behind Necropolis instead

_'Huh?' _ Necropolis thought as he saw Mare hiding behind him which made him a little curious seeing Bukubukuchagma's creation is hiding behind him instead of his creator

The some of the guild members noticed Albedo's quick reaction as well which made some of them flinched while the rest did notice her reaction but remain calm to avoid getting noticed

"Is there something in matter, My lords?" Albedo asked them

"N-No, it's nothing" Momonga replied to her "Oh and also. Mare, we're sorry for interrupting you. Please return to your work"

"Y-yes, Then, excuse me, Momonga-sama," Mare said as he leaves to continue his work to conceal the tomb from plain sight while Momonga turns to Albedo "Anyway, Albedo. Before we all go. We would like to give you one as well"

"Give one of what, Momonga-sama?" The Overlord then made another ring at the palm of his hand and showed it to Albedo "As the administrator of Guardians. It's only wise to give you a ring as well"

Albedo then grabs the ring and smiles "Thank you very much" She said while she bows her head

Everyone else seemed to be confused by Albedo who started fidgeting and Ulbert turned to his creation and presented the same ring as well "Demiurge, You might need this. Since you're in charge with the defenses of the Tomb. You might need this to perform your duties quicker"

Demiurge grabs the ring from his creator and bows down to them after he had put on the ring "Thank you very much, My lords! I will try to live up to the expectations you all have put onto me!"

Ulbert nodded then turned to his friends "Anyway, we should all head back into the tomb before we cause any more trouble" He said to his friends

"You're right, Ulbert-san. We should head back. Because he has a lot to do before anything else" Necropolis said before every member teleports back inside the tomb leave Albedo and Demiurge all by themselves

"All riiiiight!" Albedo shouted after the Supreme Beings have left them

**Great Tomb of Nazarick, 9th floor, Round Table Room**

After every member had returned inside the temple. They all sat down on the chairs with a few moments of silences within the room. Until Momonga broke the silence when he spoke up "So... Do any of you wishes to return to our world? And what I mean is to return to our _real world_. It may not be possible now. But if it was, Would you take it?" Momonga didn't want his friends to go but it was kinda his fault since he was the one who invited them and now they're trapped alongside him.

But back to his question, Ulbert was the first to respond "Personally, I'd like to stay here. Cause back in our world, I had no one to take care of me because of those corrupt bastards who took my parents away. In fact, I rather stay in this world than go back to the Hellhole!"

Momonga nodded with an agreement with Ulbert's response "I also don't have anyone take care of me as well. And Everyday in my whole life has been nothing more but going to work it'll I reach my limit, go home, eat and sleep and every day has been the same thing for me"

Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama looked at each other for a moment then turned to the rest of the group "Well, My brother and I didn't really have much in the other world. Sure, We have jobs but the people we work with aren't typically friendly to others, If anything else. We rather stay here" The pink slime said while Peroroncino nodded in agreement

But he sighs and rests his head on one of his hands "Yeah, though I'm going miss playing H-games though" This statement caused some of the guild members to laugh a little and the next one to response was Bellriver

But anxiously sighs which caught the attention of his friends "Is there something wrong, Bellriver-san? You want to go back?" Momonga asked while Bellriver shook his head

"No," Bellriver said "I prefer to stay here than go back. If I did... I would have been dead by now" This statement caught the attention to the rest of the members which were shocked by his words

"What do you mean. You would have been dead, Bellriver?" Touch Me asked while the four-armed humanoid lowered his head a little "What I mean is that... During my time while I was working in the office, I've discovered some ominous information which led to some mega-corporations and I assumed they were planning on killing me for it."

Everyone was still shocked at his explanation while Ulbert seemed to have snapped from his shock to asked four-armed humanoid "But how did you manage to end up here?"

Bellriver's mouths seemed to make some smiles "It's all thanks... to Necro-san"

Then everyone else turned to Necropolis who had a smile at the reaction of his friends "The look on faces is something I will never forget!" He said while he began to laugh

"Necropolis, How did you-" Touch Me was about asked until Necropolis simply answered them "It's simple, A few years ago after Bellriver had obtained the information. He simply contacted me in the real world and gave me the information while I told him to stay at my house while I submitted the information to the proper authorities. And in the next few days after the submission of the information. Some of the Mega-Corporations' CEOs were arrested while the rest who were involved got their reputations damaged which caused them to avoid public view for the rest of their life"

This explanation brought an understanding to some of his friends while Some were astonished by the feat he had accomplished

"You quite the brave man, Necropolis-san," Ulbert said while he clapped his hands to praise his friend "Take on the several Big shots at once isn't something people can just pull off"

"I agree with Ulbert-san" Touch Me said while he crosses his arms and nods with an agreement "You have not only saved a life of a friend, But you have also brought justice to those who work in dark!"

Necropolis simply chuckled at Touch Me's words while he waves his hand off a few times "Hey, I'm just doing my job as an Investigator, But I couldn't have done it without the help of a few friends, Especially you Bell-san"

Bellriver nods but then turns to his friends "However, I still prefer to stay here. I mean who knows, Someone might try to kill me if they got the chance again..." After Bellriver's response then next one was Herohero

"You know what I've been through, Momonga-san. Every day in my life is nothing but work and the more I work the more I get exhausted afterward. But here, I can finally get some decent sleep for once" he said to his guildmates, Then it was Yamaiko's turn to response

"I enjoyed being a teacher back in our world. But I know my assistant will look after my position, I'm not entirely worried about it" She said "But since my sister is here in the game. Then I'm staying here until I could find her"

"We all had terrible lives back in our world. We all had terrible jobs and that wasn't worth calling a living. But in this world, It seems like a better place to live in" Tabula said while Takemikazuchi, Nishikienrai, Punitto Moe, and Amanomahitotsu nodded with agreement

Then all eyes went to Touch Me and they were expecting something from him "Touch-san, Do you wish to back if there was a possibility for it?" Momonga asked while the world champion lowered his head a little

"...Yes" One word from Touch Me's mouth grabbed the attention to pretty much everyone in the room "For you see, It's not that I enjoy my life as a police officer back in the real life. It's just... I don't want to abandon the family I have back in the other world. But since I'm in this world with all of you, I'll stay until a possibility to shows itself and return to my loving family"

Everyone understood Touch Me's reasons to return since he has a family he deeply cares about. But speaking of family, They all turned to Necropolis. Who seems to have lowered his head down with his eyes shadowed the entire time of Touch Me's explanation

"Necro-san, Do you wish to go back to the world if it possible?" Momonga asked. But the Abyssal Lord shook his head while he made a sad smile as he raised his head to his guildmates

"No, I think staying here is better than going back," He said to his friends

"But why?" Bellriver asked, "I mean, Don't you have a family to go back to?"

Necropolis seemed to have twitched his eyes then looked away from his friend "No... After all, My Parents are already dead to begin with..." This dropped a bombshell to his friends

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted in that

"I-I'd hate to be rude, but how did they die?" Bukubukuchagama asked despite how shock she was by the sudden news

Necropolis anxiously sighs and raises his head to his friends and if you were to look closely to face. A few tears have already fallen on his eyes while he clenches his fists at the thought of his parents' death

"My parents were on their way home after they had spent some quality time together on their wedding anniversary. But while they were driving, A truck driver was stupid enough to drink while driving. His truck crashed at my parents' car. Killing both of them when the car burst into flames..." He said as his voice wavers during his explanation

The others were horrified to sudden news while some were furious at one particular person, The Truck driver "Tell me, what happened to that fucker" Takemikazuchi growled in anger

"He was arrested Until I got angry and typically tried to kill the bastard with my own bare hands" The Abyssal Lord sighs and wipes off the tears in his eyes "But I was restrained by my colleagues and decided to avoid working. And the day the incident happened... Was the same day I disappeared in the game..."

They all became worried to their friend due to the events that occurred to him in real life and were shocked when they found the reason he stopped playing Yggdrasil for three years, Then Yamaiko spoke up to him "Do you have any relatives left?" She asked

Necropolis nodded "Yes, My Little brother and sister who are twins with each other. However, Both of them were with me when the game shut down" This response gave a realization to the guildmates. Meaning his siblings were in-game as well and there's a high possibility that they've been transported with them as well except their by themselves

"Don't worry, Necro-oniichan" Bukubukuchagama reassured her friend "If we somehow find them, We'll bring them back here safe and sound!"

This response gave a smile to the Abyssal Lord and nods to his friend "Yeah, I would love that. For those two are the only thing I have left in my family and I would do anything to have those two back into my arms again"

Then a hand was placed on Necropolis' shoulder and that hand was from Ulbert, who nodded as he stood beside him. Then the rest of the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown stood up and went to Necropolis' side to comfort him or reassures him of the whereabouts of his siblings

As Momonga watched his friends. He silently swore to himself _'I swear Yamaiko-san. Necropolis-san. I swear that I will find your loved ones and safely bring them here. And if someone harms my comrades or their creations. I'll make them pay!' _With Momonga's thought settled in finding Yamaiko's and Necropolis' siblings. Their first day in the new world has ended with a promise

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Did you like it? If you all have an opinion, Then please leave a review to let me know**

**Also, The relationship of my OC's NPCs are here in the following if you guys weren't able to read or understand it**

**Dyrroth is a strategist in training and his Mentor is Demiurge (Ulbert's NPC) Because the relationship is almost similar between Necropolis and Ulbert relationship together and both are in good terms with each other despite Ulbert's dislike for humanity. Since Ulbert sometimes positively interacts with him both in the game and in real life**

**Selena is Protective to the Dark Elves Twins of Nazarick because I readied her Back story in the Actual Game and I found out that she was a former Dark Elf herself and I thought it might be suitable for her to have a relationship with the twins**

**Terizla is Cocytus' sparring partners at times and their relationship is similar to Necropolis and Warrior Takemikazuchi since the two sometimes spar and interact with each other from time to time**

**More relationships will be revealed soon and here's a question. What do you think of Necropolis changing Bellriver's fate on dying in real life? If you have an opinion, Feel free to tell it on the reviews**

**And as for Necropolis' twin siblings, You'll find out more in the future**

**But right now, I hope you've enjoyed the Chapter and stay tuned for the Next Chapter!**

_**Item Showcase!**_

**[Bottle of the Black Pearl]: A World-Class Item that can only be obtained during The Raid of the Black Pearl Event which is only a solo event for players during the first week of summer. The Appearance of the Item is similar to a real-life ship in a bottle. But upon using the item. The Owner of the item will summon a More Advanced Model of the Fictional Ship called The Black Pearl and can be used as a mobile fort for the Members of Ainz Ooal Gown since the item is shared among the Guild Members of Ainz Ooal Gown**


	5. Chapter 3

**I hope you've enjoyed the last chapter of the story. Cause this one and the next one is about the Events of Carne Village.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Warning: There will be some gory scenes in this chapter. You've been warned**_

* * *

Great Tomb of Nazarick, Floor 9th, Momonga's Office

It's been three days have passed after the members of Ainz Ooal Gown have been transported into the new world. And right now, All fourteen of them are in Momonga's Office while the Overlord himself is currently learning how to use the Mirror of Remote Viewing while the guild members were standing behind and Sebas standing in a respective distance between him and the Supreme Beings along with one of 41 Homunculus Maids of Nazarick named Cixous

"Okay, now I can move the image with the wave of my hand," Momonga said

"That's good, at least we won't stare at the same spot all the time," Takemikazuchi said who happens to be bored at the moment

"Hey Momonga, How about you wave your hands like this?" Necropolis suggested while he demonstrated how it should be done.

Momonga did the same thing he did and he manages to zoom out the image "Hey, It worked!" He said while he continued surveying the area

"Well, At least now have a convenient way to survey the area" Nishikienrai commented while he finished his cup of tea "More tea, please?" He asked the butler

"As you wish, Nishikienrai-sama," Sebas said while Cixous approached the ninja with a pot of tea and poured it into his glass

While some of the guild members were observing Momonga using the Mirror of Remote Viewing. Punitto Moe seemed to be surrounded with a few stacks of paper which caught Ulbert's curiosity

"What's with all this paper, Punitto Moe-san?" He asked the Death Vine

"I'm simply using this to write down the changes after being transported to a new world," Punitto Moe said "And I am also organizing the changes in the tomb from the highest priority to the lowest priority. And this step is essential to us since there's a strong chance that some of the mechanisms in the tomb might have changed as well"

Then the Death Vine now established a direct line to Momonga by using [Message]

[Punitto Moe: Momonga-san, Back in Yggdrasil, Were there any changes in the tomb while you kept on playing the game while we were gone?]

[Momonga: Yes, There were a lot of updates, to begin with, and I had to add them to make sure I keep on playing]

[Punitto Moe: Were there any updates or patches in the tomb?]

[Momonga: Not much of a big deal really, But their mostly additions about POPs, defenses, effects of spells, items and the payment of the base]

[Punitto Moe: If that's the case, Then I'll write that down and put it on top of the list. But I'll also need you to fill me in on the other updates and patches notes later. Is that ok?]

[Momonga: Sure, Punitto-san]

While Punitto Moe had stopped using [Message] and started writing down the updates and patch notes from Momonga. The Overlord continued skimming through the Mirror, Until Peroroncino saw something on the left side of the Mirror "Hey Momonga-san, I'm seeing smoke over on the left side of the mirror" He said out loud which made the rest of the guild members gather beside the Overlord and looked at the Mirror

When Momonga zooms in, they saw a small village with several buildings burning. villagers were panicking and running away with Knights in Horseback chasing them "Is that a festival?" Momonga asked

"I don't think that's a festival" Herohero commented

"It appears knights are killing the villagers in that town," Ulbert said without a tone of shock or disgust in his voice, In fact, they weren't affected by the deaths of the villagers who are getting slaughtered by knights on horseback. Which is another change in their avatar bodies

However, Touch Me is a different story as he slams his hand on to the desk and spoke out loud "I will not stand by and watch this injustice befall upon those helpless villagers! Momonga-san, We should go there and save them!"

"I agree with him, Those knights will not get away with this!" Yamaiko said while she equips her signature gauntlets and watched the mirror as she saw three knights chasing two girls into the forest

"That would be a good idea, Momonga-san," Takemikazuchi said while he equips his sheathed Dao sword "And besides, We also get the chance to measure our powers with the Inhabitants of this New World"

Momonga then sees that some of his comrades are agreeing on saving the villagers. Personally, He wouldn't care about the lives of the villagers who were endangered since he couldn't feel emotions at all. But when he remembers the time he was saved by Touch Me from PKers despite being total strangers with each other. And with that memory, He stood up from his chair "Very well, Touch-san, We shall head to that village and show those knights the might of Ainz Ooal Gown"

While Touch Me and some of the members who wanted to save the village, Necropolis then spoke up to them "Wait, I don't think going there all at once isn't the best idea to proceed,"

"What do you mean, Necro-san?" Touch Me asked the Abyssal Lord

"I'm saying that some of us should stay here and defend the tomb while the rest go there and save the village. We can't risk leaving the temple all at once" Necropolis suggested which made everyone looked at each other for a moment then all of them turned back to Necropolis and the first to response among all of them was Tabula "Good Point. But here's the question, Who's going to save the village?"

"I already picked the following people suitable for this thing, I just need your approval" Necropolis told then he asked the selected few and all of them including the ones who weren't picked seemed to have agreed on his idea

"That seems good enough, Sebas!" Momonga said while he called out Head Butler

"Yes, Momonga-sama!" Sebas said

"I want you to raise Nazarick's defenses to maximum and have Albedo fully equipped with her gear and dispatch a group of Stealthy monsters as well" Momonga ordered to the Butler

"And inform Helcurt as well, We might need his assistance in this mission" Necropolis added to Momonga's request

"It shall be done, my lords," Sebas said while he placed his hand on his chest and bowed

"Alright, Let's get going then. [Gate]!" Momonga then open a portal which would lead to a forest near the village and Touch Me was the first to enter the portal while the selected members follow the World Champion's lead

Forest

The two girls were on the ground after the young girl tripped and the knights were able to catch them as one of them strikes down onto the two. But the young girl's older sister shields her from the attack receiving a sword slash from her back. The older sister was going to sacrifice herself to save her younger sister... Until suddenly knights stopped and notice what appears to be a portal behind the two girls and the latter turned to the portal as well

But before the knights or the girls were able to question. A flash of silver came out from the portal and decapitates one of the Knights' head off from his shoulders and the headless knight started spraying out blood and fell onto the ground

The other two knights became scared from what they witnessed the death of the knight and what stands between them and the two girls was Touch Me as he glares down on the other two knights and the latter backs off from him "You knights are scum! You have the courage to attack the weak and defenseless while you cower from people who can fight back!" He shouted

"It can't be helped, Touch-san," Momonga said as he comes out from the portal and frightens the girls "For people like them are incapable of fighting people like us" He then raises his arm and aims it at one of the knights "[Grasp Heart]"

In the Overlord's hand was an image of the heart and he crushed it causing the victimized knight to hold on to his chest and fall on the ground as he lay dead "Hm... It appears our skills are still active and it's a good thing. But for some reason, I don't feel bad about killing anyone"

"It's because your undead" Necropolis said as he comes out of the portal "They can't feel any emotions at all, so death is never a problem with you"

That was the last straw for the last knight as he started running away in fear after he saw the Abyssal Lord coming out of the portal and Necropolis saw the knight's action

"It'd be a problem if that guy escapes and tells his comrades about our appearance," Necropolis muttered as he raises his arm towards the knight "[Soul Chain]!"

The palm of Necropolis' hand, Several green chains started wrapping around the knight's arms and waist and was restrained on the spot but tried to struggle from the chains

"There's no point in resisting, once you're caught by my chains. There's no getting out of it" Necropolis stated then pulled the backward and pulls out what appears to be the knight's soul which was green and the knight's body stiffen as the soul left the body. Then Necropolis grabs one of his Soul blades behind his back and pulled the soul towards him. As it gets close to him, Necropolis slashes the soul in two by the waist and the soul disappears in thin air while the knight's body fell on the ground

"Huh, that's interesting" Necropolis complimented to himself as he stares on his blade and his hand. Meanwhile, More of the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown started coming out and in the following order was Peroroncino, Nishikienrai, Bukubukuchagama, Ulbert, Yamaiko, Bellriver and Warrior Takemikazuchi. This causes the two girls to worried as they witnessed several monsters coming out of the portal and remained silent to ensure they don't get their wrath upon them

"I must get to the village at once. The quicker we end this, the more lives we can save" Touch Me said as he started running towards the village

"Hey, Wait up!" Takemikazuchi yelled as he goes after him

"If those two are going to the village, they might need some protection while they're there," Necropolis said to his guildmates

"You're right. I suppose I should try to summon something to protect those two," Momonga said to his friend "[Summon Middle Tier Undead: Death Knight]"

When Momonga has spoken his words. Dark mist form appears on top of one of the knights they had killed earlier and a dark mist possess the body and started to rise from the ground and a black sludge started covering the entire body until it creates a two-meter skeletal warrior wearing spiked armor and a tattered cape while he was equipped with a flamberge sword and a tower shield. This unexpected change caught the other members by surprise as it turns out. Summoning the Undead now requires a dead body to complete.

Meanwhile, the two girls who were near the guild members were frightened by the Appearance of the Death Knight while the older girl tightens her hold on her younger sister

"Death Knight, head towards the village and kill any knight you find in the village and Protect Touch Me and Takemikazuchi as well" Momonga ordered while the newly summoned Death Knight roared as his response and took off towards the village

Then the Overlord turns to Peroroncino "Peroroncino-san, Take to the skies and scout the area. If you see anything outside the village, Let us know," He ordered to the birdman

"Understood, Momonga-san" Peroroncino responded as he flaps his wings and flies towards upward to the sky

"Hey, Momonga-san. Is it okay if I try summoning a few monsters as well?" Necropolis asked the Overlord

"I'm fine with that" Momonga agreed to his request

"In that case, [Summon Middle Tier: Cursed Riders]" When Necropolis spoke his words a dark mist was formed on an open area and what appeared were six horsemen

Their horses were Shadow Steeds and the Riders were cloaked with black robes and the only thing visible to them were their arms and feet and every rider was equipped with cursed long swords and a dagger should the rider fall on his steed. The guild members including Momonga were somewhat impressed by the appearance of the horsemen while Necropolis decided to order them as the Cursed Riders gazed at their summoner

"Your orders are to kill the Knights who attack the village and Protect Touch Me and Takemikazuchi. But do not attack the villagers, Now go!" Necropolis ordered and the Leader of the Cursed Rider raises his long sword high and his horse stood up and neighed, then all six riders took off towards the village

"Those Cursed Riders were quite impressive, Necropolis-san" Ulbert praised and the Abyssal Lord smiled "Thanks for the compliment, Ulbert-san" He replied

And in perfect timing, A portal was opened once again and the person who came out of the portal was Albedo in full black armor known as Hermes Trismegistus and her large black battle-ax. Behind her were Helcurt and a group of monsters which is commonly known for their stealth as the Eight Edge Assassins

"Apologies for being late, My lords. The preparations took longer than I thought it would" Albedo said while she lowers her head a little and was followed by Helcurt and the Eight Edge Assassins

"No need to apologize, Albedo" Momonga reassured her "For all your timing was perfect" He added while he included Helcurt and the Eight Edge Assassin

"Thank you, Momonga-sama," She said while she turns her attentions to the two girls on the ground "Now then, What shall I do to these lower life forms? Should I exterminate them" She asked while she readies her ax, Scaring the girls as they hold on to each other even more and Necropolis saw their reaction

"No, We're here to save the village and killing them would create a negative impact to our doing," Necropolis said to Albedo while he pulls out a healing potion from his item box and kneels on one knee to the girls "Here, Drink this" He offered

"I-I'll drink it, but don't do anything to my-" She tried to take the potion from him but her younger sister stopped her as she begs for her to not take the potion because she was scared to lose her older sister

The reactions of the sisters brought some realizations onto Necropolis and to the rest of the guild members and the same thought reached to their minds _'They don't trust us at all'_

However, Albedo had different thoughts in mind "You reject the courtesy of the Supreme Beings! And for that, you deserve to die a thousand deaths!" She shouts as she, Helcurt and Eight Edge assassins were ready to tear the girls apart, But Momonga intervened them

"Calm down, Albedo!" Momonga ordered "It's only natural for them to react this way regardless of the current situation at hand"

"Understood, Momonga-sama" Albedo said as she lays down her ax, and so did Helcurt and the Eight Edge Assassins

[Necropolis: Thank you, Momonga-san]

The Overlord nodded as his reply while Necropolis focused on the girls

"Don't be afraid, For this is only a healing potion. It will heal you from the wound you have on your back" Necropolis reassured to the two girls who seemed to have calmed down and the older sister grabs the potion and drinks it. Causing the wound she received from the knight to heal

After that, Necropolis stood up from the ground while Momonga approaches the two girls "Now that you are healed from your wound, You are still vulnerable to attacks. So I'll cast some protection on both of you" He said and raises his arm on the girls, "Do you know what magic is?"

"Y-Yes. A Pharmacist, who is a friend of mine, sometimes comes to the village and uses magic," The older girl said,

"Then it's easy to explain that I'm a magic caster. [Anti-Life Cocoon], [Wall of Protection from Arrows]" He spoke and a barrier appears around them, Then he reaches for two items in his item box, "Take these as well. If blow them a group of goblins will appear to protect you"

[Bukubukuchagama: Hey, Aren't those the Horns of the Goblin General?]

[Momonga: Yes, and I got them from dropouts. Although, I don't really need them at all]

[Ulbert: Hmph, You and your collector's spirit]

[Bellriver: And with such items in your inventory... You're kinda cheap, Momonga]

Momonga was a bit shock having heard his friend's comment about his hobby while Nishikienrai shook his head and crouches down near the girls and handed them what appears to be a small bell with red ribbon strapped around it "If the goblins are enough, Then ring this bell and a Salamander will appear to protect you as well"

And at the exact moment, Peroroncino landed "Touch-san and Takemikazuchi-san have reached the village, The summoned monsters are about to reach them soon. But I also saw a group of knights on horseback equipped with spears and bows at the outskirts of the village"

"They must have been stationed there to prevent the villagers from escaping," Nishikienrai concluded as he stands up from the ground "I can deal with those knights myself. But I'll need the Eight Edge Assassins to get rid of those knights faster"

"Good Idea, Nishikienrai-san" Momonga said "Peroron-san, I want you to continue scouting the area by air and provide support to the others as well"

"Roger that, Momonga-san," Peroroncino said and flew up into the air while the Ninja was about to leave Until Necropolis spoke to him.

"Nishiki-san" Necropolis called out which made the Ninja turn to him "I take Helcurt with you. He also specializes in stealth and assassinations as good as the Eight Edge Assassins, He'd be a great help in assisting you in dealing with those knights outside the village"

Nishikienrai nodded "I'd appreciate that, Necro-san," He said

"Helcurt, You are to follow Nishikienrai's every command and ensure his safety as well" Necropolis ordered to his creation

"As you wish... Necropolis-sama..." Helcurt said then followed Nishikienrai as he and the Eight Edge Assassins took off and turn themselves invisible while Helcurt simply dived into the shadows of the trees and followed the Ninja

Meanwhile, Necropolis turns to the Overlord and spoke up to him "Momonga, Is it okay if I go to the village as well?"

Momonga nodded to his request "Mhm, Go ahead"

Necropolis then uses one of his skills called [Shadow Walk]. This allows him to disappear into thin air as black smoke envelopes around his body which greatly increases his movement speed and makes completely invisible to the naked eye. Allowing him to move quickly towards the village unseen

The others were about to proceed to the Village until one of the girls on the ground spoke up to them "Wait!" She yelled out and the guild members stopped for a moment "Th-thank you very much for saving us!"

"Thank you very much!" The young girl yelled out

"Don't worry about it," Momonga said

"Also, What are your names?" The older girl asked them

The guild members suddenly glance at one another as they felt a strange synergy form between them. Struck with inspiration, Momonga turned to the girls while the rest glanced towards them

"You do well to remember this," Momonga said dramatically and performs an elaborate gesture. His cape fluttered and he gestured himself and his comrades by spread arms "We are Ainz Ooal Gown!"

Outskirts of the Village

The Knights on horseback were ordered to stay on the outskirts of the village and prevent any villagers from escaping. So far, This plan seemed to have worked all the time as some of the villagers that managed to escape were killed by them. Hence, making escape impossible for the villagers. The sounds of the villagers started to die down, indicating that the knights were almost done with the job.

Until the sounds of screaming started to rise once more while this time they hear constant clashes of swords against armor. And this causes the knights on horseback to look at each other in surprise. For what they assume, The villagers fought back against the knights. But from what their hearing within. they assumed that several skilled warriors are engaging with the knights inside the village

One of the riders then approach another as a sign of a soldier asking the higher ranking officer of the group

"Lieutenant, It sounds like there's a fight going on over there. What should we do?" The rider asked the Lieutenant

The lieutenant frowned under his helmet at the situation within the village. He had no respect for Belius since he's nothing more but an arrogant man who always treats his men like they were expendable soldiers. But due to his duty as a soldier, He couldn't just let them face whatever foe that was facing them

"Ready yourselves, Men. We're going into the village" The Lieutenant ordered as he glances on his men as they nodded to his command

But when he turns his head to the front, He stopped his horse and the rest of his men followed as well. As they saw what looks like a creature that has the similar features of a scorpion standing in front of them in the distance with its head down

"What's that?" One of the riders asked while the Lieutenant simply shrugged his shoulders with unfamiliarity

Then the creature raises his head to the riders with a grim-like smile on his face which was startling the horses

"Tremble... Before the Darkness!" The creature shout as it releases a field of darkness and causes the knights to lose their sight and the field also affected horses which causes them to neigh in fear and made them panic and this, in turn, made some of the riders to fall off their horses while a few were trampled by their own horses

Then, The Lieutenant suddenly heard cries of his men as they were being attacked by something they couldn't see and the latter was sweating under his helmet and readies his sword. But his hands were trembling as the cries started to die down. Until everything went silent.

"Hey! Is anyone still alive?!" The Lieutenant called out

"Yeah!" A voice said which relieved the Lieutenant a little bit

"If you can find me, Come here and regroup!" He ordered

"Sorry Lieutenant, But I can't!" The voice replied

"What do you mean?!" After asking his question to the voice. It became his last words when he suddenly felt something stabbing through his chest and the Lieutenant turns down his chest and saw the blade that went through his body, coated with his own blood.

"Because... I already found you..." The voice said which originally belonged to Nishikienrai as he pulls his dagger out of the Lieutenant's chest and the body fell on the ground as his cold blood started to pour out of his chest

In Nishikienrai's Point of view, He can see his surroundings perfectly. Since Helcurt's skill called [Night Fall] Can only blind the caster's enemies, but not his allies. Which made the assassination of the knights much easier for Nishikienrai and the Eight Edge assassins.

"Good job, Helcurt," Nishikienrai said "No wonder, you're the assassin of the 3rd Floor of Nazarick,"

"I only do my lord's bidding... Nothing more..." Helcurt replied, bowing his head to him

Nishikienrai then used [Message] to contact his guildmates

[Nishikienrai: I've finished dealing with the knights outside the village, How are things going on your end?]

[Peroroncino: Touch Me, Takemikazuchi and the summons are dealing with the knights inside the village. And they're almost done with them as well]

[Momonga: But before we all enter the village, It would be wise to wear disguises to avoid frightening the villagers]

[Necropolis: He's right and we don't want that to happen. So just in case, I brought some [Ring of Illusions] with me that might help in this situation]

[Nishikienrai: Alright, Then I'll be heading there now]

Ending the Message, Nishikienrai then turns to Helcurt and the Eight Edge Assassin

"Good work, everyone. Now I want all of you to hide the bodies and keep watch on the surrounding areas in stealth. If you see a large army approaching, notify me before doing anything else. Understood?"

"Yes, Nishikienrai-sama!" The Eight Edge Assassins responded while Helcurt raises his head to the ninja

"Nishikienrai-sama... Can you allow me to feast on one of these bodies...? I hunger for something... " Helcurt oddly requested to the ninja

Nishikienrai felt a chill for a moment. But he decided to let it be since the knights are already dead, "Feel free to do what you want, but remember to hide the remains as well"

"Understood... Nishikienrai-sama" Helcurt said as he bowed his head to the ninja

Nishikienrai then left by diving through the shadow of a tree while the Eight Edge Assassin started to do their work in cleaning up the corpses

Meanwhile, Helcurt suddenly hears a knight groaning weakly and approached before him.

"Well... It seems this one is still alive..." Helcurt said in a dark voice as he slowly approaches the dying knight and grins evilly once The Evolved Predator was on top of him "In that case, I'll feast on you...!"

Helcurt then bites onto the knight's neck causing him to scream in pain. As the Evolved Predator started devouring the knight alive until he died of massive blood loss. Meanwhile, The Eight Edge Assassins seemed to have shuddered in fear as they witness Helcurt devouring on the knight's corpse

Carne Village

The Knights that are inside the village always used the same tactics like rounding up the villagers in the center of the village and separating the children by sending them underneath a tower. And the also positioned the Mounted knights outside the village to deal with any villagers that escape the village

So far, They're tactics always worked on villages that aren't able to fight them back and were able to complete their tasks without any problems whatsoever... But in this Village

"AHHHHHHH!"

Someone was fighting them back.

Touch Me slashes one of the knights with his sword while he bashes another knight with his shield, sending the knight flying towards a tree by his back and sounds of bones cracking were made upon impact. One of the knights tried to attack World Champion behind his back, but his sword broke upon impact on the World Champion's armor and Touch Me cuts the knight horizontally through the Knight's waist

The other knights were getting terrified as the World Champion glared at them, even though he was wearing a helmet on

"You Scum knights will never shed blood on the innocents ever again! For all of you shall face justice by my blade!" Touch Me shout as he impales another knight through his head.

Warrior Takemikazuchi was also making quick work with the knight as he uses his Divine-classed Weapon, Takemikazuchi Hachishiki. A Dao sword that constantly generates electricity around the blade. The Nephilim simply used his Dao sword to slice through the knights attacking him while he sometimes bashes them with the flat of the blade since the electricity of the blade is lethal for the knights and their armor increases it's damage since it's made out of metal. And to ensure he doesn't frighten the villagers, He's currently wearing a Samurai Helmet with an Oni Mask on his face

The knights began to feel terrified at the sudden appearance of the warriors fighting them but their nightmare wasn't over just yet.

One of the knights charged to impale the samurai with his spear. Until suddenly, Shadowy figure pops out of thin air and decapitates the Knight's head off of his shoulders and fall off the ground.

[Necropolis: You better watch your back Takemi-san, You could have easily gotten hurt if I haven't shown up]

[Takemikazuchi: Thanks, Necro-san]

Necropolis drew his Soul Blades and twirls them for a bit as if he was ready to kill the knights that attack the village. And as for his disguise, He used one of the [Ring of Illusions] he brought with him to hide the features of his Racial Class as The Abyssal Lord was now wearing a black-hooded robe, grey shirt underneath, dark brown leather pants and facial mask. The Ring of Illusions also turned Necropolis' eyes into human-like eyes which are brown colored and his hair color still remained the same.

As Necropolis looked around his surroundings he noticed five knights charging straight towards him with their swords and spears at the ready. But Necropolis simply smirk at their futile attempt "[Death Step]"

Necropolis then envelops a dark mist on his entire body and in one single step, He instantaneously appears in front of one of the charging knights and beheads him while the rest were given the same fate as well

Soon afterward, The Death Knight appeared in the village and started killing the knights as it roars and joined Takemikazuchi as his rearguard and dealt with the knights as well

A few moments later, The Cursed Riders appeared and slashes through the knight's armor with their long sword while some of the knights were beheaded by them, and if the sword slashes doesn't kill them. Then the curse of the long sword would have finished them off since it deals damage over time and lasts for half an hour

The Knights were losing this battle as their numbers started to dwindle and the Captain became so utterly terrified. That he hasn't given any orders to the other knights. But one of them did "The Villagers! Use them as Hostages and get the Archers to climb on top of the buildings to take out those monsters!" A knight beside the captain ordered since the captain wasn't doing anything at all

Necropolis overheard the knight's order and established a connection to Peroroncino via [Message]

[Necropolis: Peroron-san, The Knights are planning to use the villagers as hostages against us and their positioning their archers]

[Peroroncino: What do you want me to do?]

[Necropolis: Take out the archers, I'll have the Cursed Riders deal with the knights]

[Peroroncino: Roger that!]

The birdman then readied his signature weapon called Houyi's Bow and aimed at the archers that were being positioned by the rooftops and Peroroncino fired his light arrows and the archers were riddled with holes as more arrows were fired from the sky and none of them did have the thought to look up at all.

A few of the knights that attempted to use the villagers as hostages were intercepted by two of the Cursed Riders and were killed without hesitation and some of the knights tried to run away. But were intercepted as well and killed on the spot.

The Captain of the knights started to freak out as the numbers were severely brought down to about ten knights including himself and the knight who ordered them

"NO! This can't be happening to me! I'm not supposed to die in a place like this!" The Captain screeched out loud "Londes! You and the rest of your men distracted them while I escape from this place, Hurry!"

"But... Escape is already impossible, Belius" The knight known as Londes said to his captain

Then another scream was heard as a Cursed Rider kills another knight and the Death Knight kills two more. Make the numbers of knights to seven

"Ah, Ah..." Londes stammered as he had realized that escape was futile and witnessing several monstrosities killing people up close, causes Londes to lose all reasons in his mind. Then his eyes widened when the Nephilim saw them as he killed three more knights and saw the Captain and Londes and approaches the two while he cleans off the blood from his blade

Then that was the last straw for Londes "AHHHHHHHH!" He shouted as he raises his sword to fight the Nephilim. It was either he sought death or he was braver than the other knights. So Warrior Takemikazuchi decided to make it swift and painless for him and cuts off Londes' head clean off with one fell swoop with his Dao sword and the body falls on the ground.

Belius was now beyond terrified and falls on the ground after witnessing Londes' death by the Nephilim's sword "M-Money! I'll give you money! Please spare me!" he pleaded while snot and tears started flowing down on his face

"Coward..." Necropolis said as he appeared behind him with a deathly glare gazing upon him. As Belius turned to his back, he saw Necropolis holding on his hand was not his Soul Blades but his most signature weapon, The World Class Nodachi Sword known as [_Soururerumu_] "What makes you think we will spare you so easily?"

The Abyssal Lord then generated so much kill intent in his self. It causes Belius to soil himself and began to squeal like a pig.

"If you think money can solve all your problems?" Necropolis said as he raises his sword above his head "Then think again!"

As Necropolis stroke his sword down on the man, which completely severs his right arm and Belius was now screaming in pain as he holds onto his severed arm. Necropolis doesn't feel bad about tormenting the cowardly knight since his mental condition is completely stable due to his racial class. But if he were to kill an innocent bystander it would have been a different case for him

"Before I kill you, I'll show you the true feeling of suffering as you cut down the lives of these villagers," Necropolis said as he raises his sword once again and severs the man's left arm. Cause the man to scream louder than before. Meanwhile Touch Me, Warrior Takemikazuchi, and the summons casually watched Necropolis as he torments the man by severing his arms. And the villagers seemed to have watched as the Knight gets tormented with unfeeling eyes on their faces.

Then Necropolis severed Belius' legs and was wobbling on the ground while he kept on screaming

"How does it feel?" The Abyssal Lord grimly asks the man and he couldn't answer his question since he's still screaming in pain "This is your punishment for killing the peaceful villagers of this land, And now..." He raises his sword one last time "You suffer... For an eternity!" He shouted and decapitates Belius' head off from his body and green light suddenly comes out of the body and went towards the blade of his sword. Necropolis didn't notice it and was panting for a bit then turned to the two remaining knights who began terrified after witnessing the Abyssal Lord's brutality

"As for the two of you," Necropolis glared at the knights which made them flinch "Get out of here and tell this to your superiors or whoever the hell you work for. If any of you attack this village again. We will show your kingdom a living hell they will all regret having!"

With that, the two remaining knights started running away from the village while Peroroncino lands beside him while he transforms himself into a humanoid creature thanks to his racial classes.

Peroroncino's disguise was a humanoid face with brown hair and eye, His brown clothes seemed to have replaced his feathers and the wings on his back became a brown cape after he had landed

Then the birdman, The World Champion, and Nephilim went beside their friend ad watched the two knights run away while the summons stood behind them. Then suddenly, Necropolis spoke up to them.

"Hey guys, How many messengers does it take to deliver a message?" He asked calmly to them

"One..." Takemikazuchi answered,

"If that's the case" Necropolis concluded, then accessed his item box which he puts switches his Nodachi sword into a Lever Action Rifle he created known as [Dragon's Eye] and aims at one of the fleeing knights and shot him on the head

The last knight saw this and tried to run as fast as he could, But Necropolis decided to let him go since he only needed to get rid of only one knight to test his ranged weapon.

"Still works like a charm," Necropolis muttered, glancing towards his rifle.

"It appears this 'battle' is over" A voice declared

The Villagers looked up to the sky and saw the rest of the members of Ainz Ooal Gown. But they were all wearing disguises except for Yamaiko.

Momonga was wearing two gauntlets that covered his skeletal arms and was wearing the [Mask of Envy] to cover up his face

Bukubukuchagama wanted to disguise herself as a loli type figure, But after being convinced by the others not to do it, so instead she was like a teenage girl with long pink hair, orange eyes, and mage's robes

Ulbert wore a golden goat-shaped mask, long black socks and shoes to cover up his goat legs and changes his gloves since the one he equipped had claws attachments and decided to hide them

Bellriver's appearance, However. He used the [Ring of Illusions] of cover-up two of arms and wore a metal version of his original armor including the matching helmet over his head and to ensure no one saw his red skin, He wore chain mail armor to cover up the spots that expose the skin

The guild members and Albedo then landed beside Touch Me, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Peroroncino, Necropolis, and the summons and was soon joined by Nishikienrai who used an illusion on his golem legs. Then Momonga turned to face the villagers and the others followed suit "Greetings to you all, For we are Ainz Ooal Gown and you have nothing to fear"

One of the villagers seemed to have raised his head to the Overlord "P-pardon for asking, But why have you all come to this village?" He asked

"We saw that this village was being attacked, So we came here to save this village. So please be at ease" Momonga explained to the villagers "This isn't free by the way. For we simply want to be thanked for our deeds today"

The Villagers became relieved by his words despite the appearance of the Death Knight and the Cursed Riders and the rest of guild members were relieved to see the villagers becoming calm again and The Overlord spoke once more "However, We do have some questions to ask to all of you"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter and I'll work on the Second Part of the Carne Village very soon. And that would cover up the Meeting with Gazef Stronoff and battle between the Sunlight Scripture.**

**And before I wrap things up, I would like to give you the showcase of the Spells my OC used today**

**[Soul Chain]: This gives Necropolis the ability to wrap chains around the targets body, He has the ability to restrain people and the chains can only be broke by using Middle Tier Dispelling Magic, Necropolis can also pull the target towards him by reducing the length of the chain and if he pulls the chain with his bare hand, The soul of the target will be pulled out and if the soul is destroyed, The Target dies instantly but can be resurrected if the body is recovered**

**[Shadow Walk]: This Ability envelops the castor's body with a black aura and can disappear into thin air. It only lasts for several minutes and can be used for stealth or surprise attacks**

**[Death Step]: Similar to Shadow Walk, Except it can only be active when enemies are present on the battlefield. Once the enemies are targeted, He disappears and reappears in front of the target and will deal a fatal blow on the target**

**[Summon Middle Tier: Curse Riders]: This summons Six Cursed Riders to his command and is armed with cursed long swords and daggers for close encounters, Their appearance is like the reference of the Nazgul in the Lord of the Rings. I didn't watch the full series of the movie but I did like the Appearance of the Nazguls in both the movie and the game**

**More Spells and Summoning will come very soon, Feel free to give a review to the chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter**

_**Note: If any of you guys noticed that some of the parts in this chapter are almost the same as Wacko12's Story. Know that I do not take all the credit in working on this chapter and I don't own anything that belonged to the original author. I specifically own only the OC Character of this Story**_


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, The Crescent Rider here. And I'm only here to give a short announcement to you all**

**Updates of my Stories including this one are going to be very slow Because I've got a lot of school work to handle and I have to prioritizes it before anything else. But when Sembreak begins, I can work on my stories for as long as I like**

**That's all I have to say and Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Carne Village**

After dealing with the knights that attack the village. Momonga and the rest of the friends were invited by the chief to his house to discuss the reward he willing to pay to them

Albedo was ordered to stay outside and guard the house, Peroroncino was ordered to scout the area by the sky and Nishikienrai was guarding the surrounding area of the village to prevent any openings that would lead to another possible attack

The Rest of the members entered the chief's house to start their discussion.

"Ainz Ooal Gown? I've never heard of such a group before" The Chief said, and Momonga decided to improvise to clear up the confusion

"Well... The group's name is also my name as well" Momonga explained while his friends gave glances at the Overlord "It's not my real name though, I simply use it to carry on my past comrades and the friends I have within the group"

The others were touched (No pun intended for Touch Me) by his reason to use the guild's name as his own and they all decided to stop glancing at their guild master

"So your name is the same as the group's name?" The Chief asked and Momonga nodded as his response to his question "I-I see"

Momonga also requested information from the Village chief, and the overlord simply made his reason by telling the chief that he and his friends were foreigners of this world and were isolated for so long. To which they know do not know about the new world

The Chief was convinced by his story and agreed on giving them information about the new world. The first one was the Money, Momonga showed the village chief a single coin from Yggdrasil and found out that the only thing valuable about it was the gold itself. Meaning that the money the guild has collected inside the game is not similar to regular money and using it would give unwanted attention to any players that might have been transported in the new world as well

The next subject being discussed now was the Nations of the New World. The Village Chief simply puts a map on his table and started explaining them.

The first one was the Re-Estize Kingdom, Which is where Carne Village and Nazarick are apart of the kingdom's land

The next one was the Baharuth Empire, The country is currently in bad terms with the Re-Estize Kingdom and since it's not an all-out war, Their battles were always being held at the Plains during the harvest season

And the last kingdom was the Slane Theocracy, and it turned out that this kingdom was the one responsible for the attack. Because they planned to cause enmity between the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize Kingdom. As a result, Both Countries will fall making them easy to conquer by other kingdoms

"Is there anything else you can tell us about?" Momonga requested to the Chief

"Y-Yes. The closest city to this village is E-Rantel. You see, This area is roaming with goblins, orcs and, ogres. And the Adventurers that resides in the city hunts them. So you can get to the city safely, As long as you take the roads" The Chief explained

"Adventurers?" Momonga said with curiosity

"They're a group of people who works in the city, They're job is to handle like quests like hunting monsters as an exchange for money. And you can also make a request yourself at their guild for any assistance. As long, you have the money for it" The Chief explained and the whole adventurer thing gave the other players interest to the idea

"Mind if ask, But do you happen to know the exact number of the population in the city?" Momonga asked and the chief shook his head "I'm afraid I don't know"

Momonga then gave glances to his friends then turned back to the chief "I think that's all we need to know for now"

After finishing their discussion, The Chief and his wife left the house and were followed by the players. But they decided to start a conversation themselves

"So... What's our plan?" Bellriver asked

"We could join up with the Adventurer's guild to gather information" Takemikazuchi suggested

"Good idea, but we will discuss on that once we return to Nazarick," Momonga said and earned everyone's approval

A few moments later. All of them except for Albedo, Nishikienrai and Peroroncino were standing under a tree and watched over the villagers as they said their prayers at the funeral of the villagers that died in the attack and the two girls that were rescued in the forest were praying to the graves of their parents.

"I worry for those two" Touch Me mentioned the two girls "They've lost their parents at such a young age"

"They may have suffered the loss of their parents, but I think they'll endure it and move forward," Ulbert said and it also surprised some of the members when they heard his words

"Wow, I didn't know you have a heart, Ulbert-san" Bukubukuchagama said

"Shut up" Ulbert harshly said to the pink slime

Meanwhile, Necropolis was staring at the two girls who began mourning over their parents' grave. And seeing this suddenly triggers a memory from his past. Where he and twin siblings attended the funeral of their parents and during their time at the funeral. Necropolis recalls his younger sister crying at the coffin of their parents

The Abyssal Lord clenches both of his fists and gave of a determined look on his face. Clearly saying that he will do anything to find his siblings and bring them back to his arms once more

"Necro-san, Are you alright?" Momonga asked with worry while the others looked at him with worry as well. But the Abyssal Lord snapped himself from his thoughts and shook his head a couple of times

"Yeah, I'm fine, Momonga" Necropolis replied and when he glanced at the Overlord. He noticed Momonga holding something on his left hand

"What's that you're holding?" Necropolis asked

"It's the [Wand of Resurrection]" Momonga replied and the Abyssal Lord knew what it meant

"I prefer you don't use it, Momonga-san" Necropolis suggested and all eyes were on the Overlord

"I wasn't planning to use it at all. Because using it would cause some unnecessary attention to us all. Sorry Guys" Momonga explained while he apologized at the end

"It's fine, Momonga-san. We understand" Takemikazuchi said with an understanding tone "And besides, We only came here to save the village. Not bring back the dead"

The rest agreed to the Nephilim, Even Touch Me agreed since it would create unwanted attention to themselves if Momonga were to use the wand today

**A Few minutes later**

The players alongside Albedo, Were strolling through the village while they watched as its people started rebuilding their homes

"Looks like the villagers are starting to settle in" Necropolis mentioned about the villagers as the said people started repairing their homes

"If that's the case, Then we're done for today," Momonga told to his friends and everyone nodded. Until Peroroncino came back and landed in front of them with his disguise on

"Momonga, I saw several riders approaching the village," Peroroncino told to his guildmates

"Are they reinforcements of the knights we fought earlier?" Momonga asked and the Birdman shook his head "No, They're uniforms is a whole lot different than the ones we fought"

"If that's the case, we might as well tell the Chief to gather the villagers in his house while we meet the riders at the village square," Momonga said to his comrades

After telling the Chief of the upcoming riders. He told the villagers to gather in his house while he along with the members of Ainz Ooal Gown met up with the riders face to face.

Once the Riders have arrived, The one leading them approached the players and the Chief "My name is Gazef Stronoff, Head-Warrior of the kingdom. I've been given orders from the king to hunt down the knights of the empire. Who were said to be attacking the villages of the kingdom" The man named Gazef announced

The chief then represented himself to the Head Warrior and told about the attack that occurred earlier. Then Gazef turns to the players "May I ask, But who are these people beside you?" He asked politely

"They are-" The Chief was about to tell him, But Momonga interrupted "You don't have to vouch for us. Nice to meet you, Head Warrior. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, the people behind me are my friends and we are the ones responsible for saving this village" After that the other players introduced themselves to the Head Warrior. But was a bit confused when Touch Me introduced himself

Gazef then gets off of his horse, approached them and stopped at a respectful distance "I am deeply grateful for saving this village. And for that, you have my deepest gratitude" He said to them

"It's only common sense to help those who are in need, Head Warrior-dono" Touch Me said and Gazef seemed to have smiled at his words "I agree with you, Touch-dono. I just wish certain people have the same belief as I do"

Then one of his men got off from his horse and ran towards Gazef "Captain! Our men have spotted several unknown figures were spotted outside the village. And it appears their surrounding the entire area" The man reported

**A few minutes later...**

Gazef, The players and Albedo were standing inside a house at the edge of a village. The surviving villagers were evacuated to a large shed at the other side of the village. Gazef's men were preparing their horses. Looking through the window, they could see some of the mages standing at a far distance between them and the village and they also have angels hovering about them. And the angels that caught the attention the players

[Bukubukuchagama: Hey, aren't those Archangel Flames summons from the game?]

[Touch Me: They are, but what are they doing here in this world?]

[Peroroncino: And that isn't just the only thing, I can also see that they have two Principality Observations with them]

[Ulbert: If that's the case, I guess there are Yggdrasil based summons in this world. But I wonder, Who are those people?]

Ulbert's question was unknowingly answered by Gazef "Well... I never expect to see one of the Slane Theocracy's Scriptures to come after me"

What Gazef said caught the players' attention, The Slane Theocracy was already mentioned by the Village Chief. But the term "Scripture" was new to them "Mind if I ask you this. But who are these Scriptures you mentioned and what are they after?" Necropolis asked

"The Six Scriptures are the Slane Theocracy's special forces, Each of them is special in a different field" Gazef explained "And as for your other question If there something else that's more valuable to them in this village. Then I'm their target"

"Then it's pretty obvious for them to attack you since you're the Head Warrior of your Kingdom" Yamaiko pointed out

"That, and the fact that a mere commoner rose up to become the King's Bodyguard and Head Warrior was unacceptable. So I already have the feeling of my influence would become a nuisance to the other nations" Gazef added while being followed with a sigh

"With the number of the mages and angels outside, You're in a huge disadvantage" Takemikazuchi commented "Sorry for being rude there. But you _are_ the strongest warrior of the kingdom"

"It's alright, Takemikazuchi-dono. In fact, I'm in a huge disadvantage because the Noble Faction of my kingdom denied me of bringing my strongest equipment," Gazef cursed "The equipment I'm wearing right now are my spares"

[Bellriver: Looks the nobles of his kingdoms really wanted him gone, Huh?]

[Touch Me: Those bastards! They simply watched as they sacrifice common folk just to get rid of one man?! It's despicable]

[Ulbert: What you expect from them? They couldn't care about the people with lower class than them because of their damn ego]

"Ainz-dono" Gazef called out "I know this is presumptuous of me. But is it possible for me to hire you and your group?"

Momonga glances to his friends for a moment then back to Gazef "Can you give us a moment? My friends and I would like to discuss this first before we make our decision"

"Then feel free to do so" Gazef insisted and Momonga stood in front of his friends

[Touch Me: I think we should help them, they won't last long against the number of those mages and their angel]

[Momonga: We can't just blindly fight against a group that might potentially be stronger than us. I don't want you guys getting killed or anything]

[Takemikazuchi: We appreciate your concern to us, Momonga-san. But we can't just stay in Nazarick forever. Because sooner or later, We need to face the people of this world]

[Yamaiko: He's right and besides, I would like to teach Scripture bastards a lesson they never forget]

Everyone was starting to agree with the idea. Until Necropolis spoke up

[Necropolis: Momonga-san...]

[Momonga: What is it?]

[Necropolis: This might be selfish of me, But can I fight alongside Gazef against the Scripture?]

[Momonga: What do you mean?]

Necropolis breathes for a moment then explained what he's planning to do and everyone started to have worried looks on their faces

[Bukubukuchagama: You want to face them with Gazef by your side?!]

[Necropolis: Precisely]

[Momonga: Necro-san, I understand your plan quite clearly. But why do you want to be involved in this?]

[Necropolis: Three reasons. First, I want to test out my skills and abilities on those Archangels Flames. Second, you can use me to eavesdrop on the leader of the Scripture to find out more about his plan. And third, I took a liking on Gazef's beliefs when it comes to the weak and helpless. And besides, If something bad happens. I'll just teleport myself out of the battlefield.]

Some of his friends including Momonga wanted to object to his idea of fighting alongside Gazef. But they recalled that Necropolis was one of the strongest players in Yggdrasil and his beliefs are almost similar to Touch Me due to his IRL job.

But the smallest difference between him and Touch Me is that Necropolis will take any necessary risks to achieve his goal and punish those who need to be punished. Even if his life is on the line...

[Momonga: Very well, Necro-san. You can go along with this plan, but don't let your guard down, Alright?]

[Necropolis: Of Course, Momonga-san. I will and also, Thanks for agreeing]

The players now made their decision and all of them turned to Gazef

"We will help you, Gazef Stronoff. But we do not need money from you" Momonga said and those words brighten Gazef's face greatly and kneel with one knee and his right arm on his chest

"Thank you, Ainz-dono. All of you! I will not forget your gratitude" Gazef said

"There's no need for you to be so formal, Please stand up," Momonga said politely and the Head Warrior did as he was told "Now then since you're the target to Scripture you mentioned. Then that will makes things more simple" He added then turned to Bellriver

"The best way to proceed on this is to rally your men and order them to evacuate the villagers, It will take time for us to prepare our equipment for this fight. and to do it, We want you to go out there and face them" Bellriver explain his plan

"I see, And since I'm their target. Then they'll divert their attentions away from the villager as they escape" Gazef said

"Precisely, And some of us are Magic Casters. We can simply cast some enchantments on you and your weapon to provide the sufficient time for us to prepare" Bellriver added

"Seems fair enough" Gazef agreed and he let Bellriver enchant him and his swords with a few support spells on him and when the Head Warrior looked at his body and sword as it glows with different colors. He couldn't believe how strong he had become

"Also take this" Momonga handed a small item to Gazef "I won't explain what the item is for, but you'll find out in due time"

Gazef was confused at the item for a moment, but accepted it and placed it inside his pouch

"I'll also be fighting alongside you, Gazef-dono" Necropolis said while he's already equipped with his Soul Blades behind his back "Since I desperately want to face them myself. I'd appreciate it if I were to fight alongside you"

"Very Well, Necropolis-dono" With that being said, He and Necropolis headed outside the house. While Gazef prepared his horse, the Abyssal Lord raised his hand towards an open area "[Summon Low Tier: Dark Steed]"

A pillar of dark mist suddenly envelops around the open area and in the middle of it was a dark horse with red eyes and had a dark grey-like saddle on the back of it

Both Gazef and Necropolis mounted their horses and both glanced at each other for a moment

"You ready?" Necropolis asked with a smirk and Gazef nodded with a smirk as well "Then let's do this, Hiya!"

Necropolis' Dark Steed neighed as it stood up for a moment when he and Gazef charged straight towards the Scripture

Meanwhile, The players and Albedo watched as both riders went to face the Scripture and their angel army

"My lords, Why would Necropolis-sama fight alongside a lowly human?" Albedo asked with worry and confusion

"Because... it's his ambition to help those who are in need, Even if it means death comes after him" Momonga answered

"But-" Before Albedo could object, Momonga simply gave look and a nod to Albedo. And she knew what it meant, but decided to wait it out

[Momonga: Nishiki-san, Are you at the forest?]

[Nishikienrai: I am, and I can also see the Archangel Flames from here. Aren't they from-]

[Momonga: We know, but right now, here's what I want you to do]

Momonga explained the details of his plan through [Message] and the ninja agreed to his plan

[Nishikienrai: Understood, Momonga. I'll make the preparations very soon]

[Momonga: Thank you, Nishiki-san]

**Battlefield **

The leader of the Scripture known as Nigun Grid Luin was sent by one of his superiors to assassinate Gazef Stronoff. To do so, He had his men disguised as knights of the Baharuth Empire and destroy several villages of the Re-Estize Kingdom to lure his out and finish him.

He is currently standing behind his subordinates and waited patiently for Gazef to come out from Carne Village. And finally, he sees the Head Warrior riding alongside a masked horseman. He was confused when he noticed Gazef was occupied by a stranger and not his men, but he put it aside and begins his plan

"Listen up! We're here to kill off the Head Warrior, Do as you are told and we will win this for our Nation!" Nigun yelled out to his subordinates

Then the battle begins. First, the mages cast a spell which forces the horses of both riders to fall on the ground

Necropolis glances at the Dark Steed he summoned as it disappears into nothing _'If I summoned a higher tier of the Steed, It would have lasted longer than this one' _He thought to himself while he stood up from the ground and draws out both of his blades

Gazef stood up and as well and draws his sword. And Nigun was unimpressed by this at all

"Have the angels kill, Gazef Stronoff. The other rider is just a nuisance" Nigun commanded to the angels and some charges towards the Head Warrior but not Necropolis

Gazef tensed up for a little bit and tightens the hold of his sword. "[Martial Art: Sixfold Slash of Light]!"

Necropolis heard him correctly and was new to the term "Martial Art" since that didn't exist in the game. And when he witnessed Gazef slicing off six Archangel Flames in one attack, Necropolis was somewhat impressed by this and knew the reason why he became the Head Warrior of the Kingdom

Then Necropolis noticed three angels charging towards Gazef and the Head Warrior was about to use one of his Martial Art skills again. But Necropolis has beaten him into it "[Death Step]"

Necropolis locks onto three charging angels and instantly disappears on the spot and reappears in front of the nearest angel as he slices it head clean off. Then he finished off the other two angels and reappears beside Gazef while all three angels disintegrated in light particles at the same time

_'He's fast' _Gazef mentally told to himself

"You alright?" He asked and Gazef nodded. Then both of them readied their weapons once more

Nigun wasn't happy with Necropolis interfering with their plans "Hey! Just who the hell are you?!"

"My name is Necropolis, and I'm here to put an end to your schemes," Necropolis said with a serious tone

"Is that so? Then tell me, Why is it that you've come here to face us?" Nigun asked with a confident yet smug look on his face

"I hate seeing people like you slaughter the weak and helpless. And I simply came here to deliver you the punishment you rightfully deserve" Necropolis said while he glares at the man as he snorted

"Hmph, Tough words from a man whose outnumbered. I'll soon enjoy finishing both of you! Attack both of them!" Nigun yelled and the Mage summoned more Archangels Flames and charges straight towards the two

"Here they come!" Gazef yelled as he grips upon his sword

"I know!" Necropolis replied while readies his weapons as the Angels raised their blades to attack the two

After several minutes of fighting, Gazef was starting to get tired while the enchantments implied on both his body and his sword were starting to wear off. and he took damage Archangel Flames and the Mages spells

As for Necropolis, He wasn't being affected by angels attacks or the Mages spells due to his high-level status. So he decided to pretend he was getting hurt and used illusions to create the injuries that were inflicted by the enemy and acted like he was getting tired.

But the duo managed to defeat at least two or three dozen Archangel Flames and left Nigun and the other mages completely baffled to what they were witnessing

"I-Impossible! How are you both able to fight off that many?!" Nigun demanded

"Having powerful allies on my side completely changes the balance between numbers and power. Listen up, Dog of the Slane Theocracy. In that village lies powerful people whose far stronger than I am. When you face them,m You will be slaughtered by them!" Gazef yelled on top of his lungs which made the mages, as well as Nigun, flinched at his words. But Nigun grinds his teeth in anger

"Shut up! The only people who are getting slaughter today is both of you and the villagers you so desperately try to protect!" These words from Nigun's mouth made Necropolis furious and grits his teeth since they're planning to wipe out the villagers despite their mission is to kill Gazef only.

[Necropolis: Momonga...]

[Momonga: I know. It's time for us to take the stage]

At that moment, Gazef suddenly disappears on the spot and were replaced with eight people. The moment Necropolis saw them, He went beside Momonga and sheathes his Soul Blades behind his back

The mages under Nigun's command were surprised by their sudden appearances while Nigun himself steps back in surprise. But quickly recovered from his surprise "Who are you, people?" He asked with a smug look on his face

"Greetings, People of the Slane Theocracy. We are Ainz Ooal Gown" Momonga said "And I should tell you that we have a relationship with the people that live in the village"

"Have you come to beg for their lives?" Nigun sneered which causes Ulbert to chuckled at him

"It's nothing like that, It's just... Thanks to our eavesdropper, We've overheard your conversation about slaughtering the villagers after killing off the Head Warrior. And you all lot of balls for planning to attack the villagers we bothered saving" Ulbert said

"And massacring innocent villagers just to go after one man! You're the scum of this world that preaches in the names of your worthless gods" Touch Me yelled out which surprised Nigun in his anger

"Thus, We shall give you two options. Surrender your lives without any resistances" He raises his hand towards the Scriptures and clenches to make a fist "Or resist and you shall know despair like you've never felt before"

Nigun already assumed he was bluffing as he gave a smug look on his face. Then he focuses on Necropolis "Have angels attack the wounded one!" He order and two Archangel Flames charges toward Necropolis and stabs him through his chest

"Hmph, since I'm done with him. I'll be able to-" Before he could finish what he was saying, He noticed that the Archangel Flames were struggling and witnessed Necropolis holding the heads of the angels

"I haven't been completely honest with you, scumbag. But I have a passive skill called [High Tiered Physical Nullification] due to my racial class. And because of this, Physical attacks from low leveled monsters or weapons means nothing to me" He explained then smashes the angels' heads towards the ground and caused their bodies to disintegrate into light particles

Nigun and his men were shocked when they witnessed Necropolis destroying two angels "How?! With the injuries you've sustained, there's no way you would have move so easily?!"

Necropolis raises one of his eyebrows with curiosity "What are you talking about? What injuries?" He said while he examines his body which surprised them even more as they saw not even a single wound on his body. This shocked Nigun as when he realized that Necropolis was faking his injuries the entire time

"You know I'm quite curious," Momonga said "How are you able to summon monsters from Yggdrasil? I'm interested to know how you did it"

Nigun didn't answer the overlord's question as he retaliates at them "All angels! Attack them all at once!" He ordered

"[Spiked Rampart]" Bukubukuchagama cast which creates a spiked barrier around the players while it also impales the first wave of angels.

"[Thunder Slash]" Takemikazuchi yelled as he slashes horizontally with his sword and creates a thunder slash which slices some of the angels in one hit

"[Light Arrow Storm]!" Peroroncino yelled as he pulls back the bowstrings of his bow and fires an arrow made of light. Then it multiplies into several smaller versions of the arrow and at high speed. It pierces through some of the angels and were disintegrated into light particles almost simultaneously

"[Severing Wind Blades]!" Bellriver cast his spell and created several wind blades with his staff and cuts down several angels into pieces and disappeared into light particles

"[Dark Shurikens]" Nishikienrai conjures six dark shurikens on each hand and throws them towards the remaining angels. Each shuriken managed to hit an angel and the effects of this skill are that the target will suffer unholy damage which is quite lethal to Holy-type monsters and the Angels didn't stand a chance against it

Soon after that, Nigun and his men were shocked as they witnessed their angels being destroyed with single spells cast by them

"What are those people?!"

"They're monsters!"

With them losing to fear, the mages started casting their spells at the players and no matter who many spells they've casted on them. None of them were able to inflict any damage to them in any way at all

[Yamaiko: Do any of you feel any damage?]

[Ulbert: Not really, but I'm perfectly fine]

[Nishikienrai: Me too, though this is starting to get annoying]

[Necropolis: I agree, but I'm quite curious on how these guys can cast Yggdrasil Based Spells though]

[Momonga: We'll figure that out soon, but what I am curious is the techniques Gazef used in this battle when we were watching you two]

[Necropolis: I think he called them Martial Art. Though I've never heard of that kind of thing in the game before]

[Momonga: Then that means we have a lot to learn then...]

Back to the mages, they all realized that their spells weren't reaching them. But one of them became so frantic that he fires a metal projectile straight towards Momonga. But was caught by Necropolis with his left hand

"Huh? These guys never learn now, do they?" Necropolis remarked as he stares at the metal ball on his hand. Then he came up with an idea and grins with excitement "I might as well give this back"

Necropolis then tossed the metal ball straight up to the air, prepared his sheathe Soul Blades like a baseball bat and kept his eye on the ball "Batter up!" Necropolis swings and the metal ball was sent straight through one of the mages head and exploded while the body fell on the ground.

"What just happened?" Nigun asked

"Oops, I might have gone a bit too far on that one" Necropolis said while he scratches the back of his head and his Sheathed Soul Blade resting on his shoulders

"Principality of Observations, Attack them!" Nigun shouted to the two angels and both conjured their maces and approached the players

The First Principality of Observation was about to attack Touch Me, But the silver paladin intercepted it before it could even raise its mace "[Dimensional Slash]!" Touch Me yelled and cuts through the fabric of space and destroyed the angel in one hit

The Second Principality of Observation raised its mace and attacks the players, But Ulbert easily caught the mace without suffering any damage to him "Well this is a relieve, If I were a low leveled demon without my [Demon Emperor] Class. This could have hurt me" Ulbert said while he pointed at the angel with one finger "[Hell Flame]"

Ulbert sends a small flame at the angel and its entire body was indulged with flames as it disintegrates into nothing

"O-One Hit! That's Impossible!" Nigun yelled, "There's no way powerful angels like them are destroyed with a single spell!"

"W-what should we do, Nigun-sama," One of his mages asked

Nigun then remembered something he was carrying with them, pulls it out and shows it to his men and the players a crystal "We'll summon the strongest angel we have!"

[Bukubukuchagama: Hey, isn't that?]

[Necropolis: It is... A sealing crystal that can hold tenth tier spells from Yggdrasil]

[Ulbert: He also said about summoning the strongest angel they've got. If they're summoning a Seraph Empyrean. We might have one helluva fight to go against it]

[Momonga: If that's the case]

"Albedo, use your skills to defend us" Momonga ordered and Albedo hummed with an agreement and went in front of the players while they prepare their skills and equipment

"Now! Behold the most powerful angel of all! [Dominion Authority]!" Nigun yelled while the crystal shined brightly and summons the angel. The Mages were in awe at the appearance of the angel while the players had their own reactions upon seeing the angel

"Is that the strongest angel you've summoned?" Momonga asked

"Of course and you should be honored, For this angel is strongest among the angels you've faced today!" Nigun yelled at the players while Momonga face palmed himself

"I'm speechless to this..." Momonga said

"Tell me about it," Necropolis said while he rubbed his forehead while he hand

"I know, Necro-san" Touch Me added while he shook his head a few times

"What's wrong? Are you afraid to face it? It's only natural for you to feel fear since this is the strongest angel" Nigun asked

"... This is so stupid" Momonga said which surprised Nigun

"What?" The only word he could say right now

"Seriously, We were planning to go all out on a fight and this is what we get?" Necropolis said as he covered his face in disappointment with one hand

"Tell me about it, This is so pathetic. I mean they should have summoned something stronger than this. Since this summons is merely child's play to us" Ulbert said while the others seemed to agree to him

"C-Child's play? What are you-" Nigun gulped as his composure started breaking "That can't be-, No that's impossible! This angel is a being that even humanity can't hope to beat!" Then he turned to the angel "Use [Holy Smite] on them!"

The angel breaks it's tablet and was preparing its spell at the players while Nigun seemed to have smiled since he assumed that the angel was surely going to finish them off "Members of Ainz Ooal Gown, You will now learn the power that annihilates demons. The judgment of the god!"

Then a beam of holy light came crashing down to the players. Nigun watched with a wide grin on his face when the spell hits the players. But his joy sudden fainted as he heard laughter from them

"So this what damage feels like? Is this pain?" Momonga said

"Come to think of it, I didn't feel any damage at all" Touch Me commented

"I wonder, How much damage am I taking right now?" Ulbert wondered

"Man, This is almost next to nothing" Bellriver commented

"How odd, I'm surprisingly taking little damage from this" Yamaiko noted

"This is so boring" Bukubukuchagama moaned

"But look at the bright side, We've confirmed another experiment for today," Necropolis said to his guildmates

Nigun was flabbergasted to what he was seeing and as for Albedo... She wasn't happy when she witnessed the Supreme beings getting caught in the spell

"Y-Y-You lower life forms!" Albedo screamed in anger while she releases a large amount of aura which caused Nigun to yelped back in fear

"Not only you hurt the Supreme Beings, but you've also hurt Ainz-sama, The Man I love deeply. And for that! You will all learn your place you piece of trash!" Albedo shouts while her eyes glowed under her helmet. But Momonga reassured her by placing his hand on her shoulder

"It's fine, Albedo," Momonga said

"B-But, Ainz-sama" Albedo objected

"It's fine, Aside from the weaknesses some of us possess against angels type monsters. Everything is going as planned" Momonga then stepped forward to the Dominion Authority "And it's my turn now. Know despair" He then raised his arm at the angel "[Black Hole]!"

Momonga then sucked the angel into a vortex, Destroying into oblivion.

Silence reigned over The Sunlight Scripture after witnessing their "Strongest Angel" destroyed with ease. Nigun couldn't believe his eyes from what he witnessed "The strongest angel destroyed with but a single spell... Just who the hell are you people?"

Momonga's cape fluttered against the wind "Ainz Ooal Gown. In the past, It's a name and a group that no one has ever heard of"

**CRACK!**

The sound of glass shattering in the sky caught the Scripture's attention "What was that?" Nigun asked

"It appeared that someone was using reconnaissance magic to spy on you" Momonga answered

"And we simply cast [Anti-Information Barrier] to dispel it" Yamaiko added

Nigun then realized the people responsible for such use of magic "My country was watching me?" He muttered

Touch Me then steps forward with his sword at the ready "Now then, It's time to deliver the punishment you rightfully deserve" He said darkly to them

"W-W-W-W-Wait a second, Ainz Ooal Gown-dono, No. Ainz Ooal Gown-sama!" Nigun said as he feared the players "Everyone...No I alone will be enough. If you spare me alone, I will give you all whatever r-reward you with you wish to have!" His outburst caused his men became shocked when their leader was going to abandon them just to save himself from death

"I'm afraid your mistaken" Albedo said and made Nigun yelped in fear "You Inferior humans shouldn't begging for their lives to the supreme beings instead you should all be bowing your heads down and be thankful as your lives will be taken away"

"Inferior... humans..." Nigun muttered in fear

Then all players except for Touch Me and Yamaiko showed their true identities to the Scriptures and Momonga's red eyes glowed after taking off his mask. This, in turn, caused Nigun and his men tremble as they witnessed true monsters standing before them. Meanwhile, the Eight Edge Assassins and Helcurt appeared and surrounded the Sunlight Scripture to prevent any means of escape to them

"As I said before," Momonga said "Resist and you shall know despair like nothing before"

With incredible speed, Necropolis appears behind Nigun and knocks him unconscious with his Sheathed Soul Blades "I've wanted to do that, the moment I saw your face in battle" He said to the unconscious Nigun

"Hey, Guys!" Necropolis called out "Is it okay if I bring these guys back to Nazarick?" He asked out loud

"Go ahead, We're done here anyway" Momonga replied and with that. Necropolis cast a spell which transported himself and the Sunlight Scripture back to the Great Tomb of Narazick

**Great Tomb of Nazarick, 5th Floor**

Nigun was starting to regain consciousness a couple of minutes later, and somehow he's currently unable to move his body at all. He tried to look around his surroundings, But his head was restrained to the wall

"Good to see that you're awake," A familiar voice said to him

When Nigun's eyes snapped wide open. He saw Necropolis standing in front of him with his arms crossed together

"And here I thought you weren't going to wake up at all" Necropolis said

Nigun tried to speak. But his mouth was muffled with a wooden mouth gag and was making muffing noises

"If you're asking where you are, You're currently in a room called 'Room of Truth'. Here, you will be telling us every bit of information you have on your head including your country and the other Scriptures you know about" The Abyssal Lord explained "There no point in resisting though, since the Room of Truth is used for Interrogating important trash like yourself and I have someone I want you to meet"

After a few moments later, A Brain Eater appeared behind Necropolis and Nigun began to feel terrified as it approaches him

"Neuronist Painkill, I'll leave the rest to you from now on" Necropolis ordered

"Understood, Necropolis-sama," Neuronist said while Necropolis then turned to Nigun one last time "I hope both of you will get along very well together" After that, Necropolis teleported himself out of the room while the Brain Eater approaches Nigun while he starts making muffled screams

"Now then... Let's have some fun, Shall we..." Neuronist said with a tone of desire in her voice while Nigun kept screaming as he was about to face the horrors that will befall upon him

**Great Tomb of Nazarick, 9th Floor, Round Table Room**

All members of Ainz Ooal Gown except for Necropolis teleported themselves back to Nazarick after dealing with the Scripture. They also discovered a letter which apparently belonged to Nigun. The letter consisted of names of nobles that wanted Gazef gone from his position as Head Warrior. The letter was given to Gazef before he decided to return to his kingdom to report the incident to his king

With the letter on Gazef's possession, There's a high chance that the nobles who agreed on this plan will be punished for their attempt to assassinate Gazef Stronoff

The Members of the Ainz Ooal Gown went to the Round Table Room to discuss about the chain of events that happened today. And the last person to arrive in the room was Necropolis as the Abyssal Lord went to an empty seat and sat down on it

"Necro-san, How are the captives doings?" Momonga asked

"I sent them all in the Frozen Prison while their leader "Nigun" is currently being tortured by Neuronist Painkill for information" Necropolis replied

"Mhm, Then that's good to hear" Then Momonga turned his attentions to his friends "Now that Necropolis has arrived. I would like to tell you all something..."

Everyone turns to Momonga "What is it, Momonga-san?" Touch Me asked

"I'm planning on changing my name today" Momonga declared and everyone gave curious looks to the overlord

"Really? Then what name are you planning to take?" Ulbert asked with curiosity

"Ainz Ooal Gown..." Momonga said which made everyone surprised to the name he likes to choose "The reason why I want to use this name is to find out if some of the players in Yggdrasil have transported in this World as well. But before I announce this, I would like to know your opinions first before anything else" He explained

Everyone was in deep thoughts about this as they glanced at each other, It lasts for a few minutes. As they nodded everyone turns to the Overlord

"That'd be a great idea" Touch Me answered

"I agree with him, It would not only raise your own reputation but also the reputation of the guild" Necropolis added and the rest of the members seemed to have agreed on his idea.

"If that's settled," Momonga said as he stood up from his chair "Then it's time to make the announcement"

Tabula then contacted Albedo through [Message]

[Tabula: Albedo]

[Albedo: What is it, Tabula-sama?]

[Tabula: I want you to gather everyone in the throne room, We have an important announcement to tell you all]

[Albedo: Understood, Tabula-sama]

After another few minutes later, Everyone gathered in the Throne room. The Supreme Beings of Ainz Ooal Gown were in front of the NPCs of Nazarick while Momonga was sitting down on his throne

"First, We would like to apologize for moving on our own." Momonga said "Albedo will explain everything to all of you. However, there is something I must say to all of you immediately"

Momonga then raises his arm "[Greater Break Item]!" He then breaks his banner and this causes People of Nazarick to gasp as the flag instantly disappears

"I've changed my name. From now on, my name is Ainz Ooal Gown" Momonga stood up from his throne with his staff at hand "You shall call me Ainz! If any of you have any objections, feel free to stand and voice them now!"

"We've heard your precious name," Albedo said then raised her head to the players "All Hail Ainz Ooal Gown and The Supreme Beings!" She said out

"**All Hail Ainz Ooal Gown and The Supreme Beings!" **Everyone repeated

"We shall give ourselves to Supreme Beings without any hesitation" Shalltear exclaimed

"To the most powerful beings," Aura and Mare said in unison

"Everyone in this world shall know the Greatness of the Supreme Beings," Demiurge said with a grin on his face

"The Superior beings that rule to us all" Cocytus said

"Glory to the Supreme Beings and The Absolute leader, The Ruler of Death!" Albedo exclaimed

Momonga then pounds his staff once "This is an absolute order, We will make Ainz Ooal Gown an eternal legend!"

"Whether it'd be land, sea or sky. All shall know the name of Ainz Ooal Gown!" Momonga yelled out and raised his staff high while the players raised their fists high "Banzai!" The players cheered out loud

Everyone in throne room cheered to the Supreme Beings as they declared their upmost loyalty to them. After that, The Members of Ainz Ooal Gown teleported themselves out of the throne room. Albedo was the first among them to stand

"Demiurge, Tell them the conversation you had with the Supreme Beings," Albedo asked without turning to the Arch Devil

"As they stood aboard of the mighty black vessel called the Black Pearl and gazed up starry night sky, Ulbert-sama said 'The reason we come here is to claim the chest of jewels'" He paused for a moment while the words sunk in the minds of everyone present then he continues "Then, Momonga added 'World Domination does sound interesting'"

The deep silence was brought upon them as they took the words of the Supreme beings at their very hearts. Then Albedo turns around and faces all of them "Everyone, Know that our ultimate goal for Nazarick is to present this treasure of jewel to the Supreme Ones. As their faithful servants will strive to give the world to Ainz Ooal Gown!"

* * *

**That's all for now, And in the next chapter. I have a surprise to you all...**

**I've decided to make some Omake scenes at the end of the fifth chapter. There I will give some specific scenes which might involve Necropolis and his NPCs. I'll also work on Bonus Chapters because I feel like adding some comedy in this story**

**Also, I'm planning on making another Overlord OC Story. But that will have to wait since I've got a lot of things to do in real life...**

**But It'll work out eventually. So anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the Chapter. Leave a review if you wish to give an opinion (No Flames, I don't appreciate them. Not one little bit of it). And stay tuned for the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 5

**This Chapter will only contain a few discussions and the players' interactions with their NPCs. But there will be a few Omake scenes at the end of this Chapter. Also, Momonga will be mentioned in three different ways. **

**First, his original name will only be mentioned among the members of Ainz Ooal Gown. Second, The Name Ainz Ooal Gown will only be mentioned if any of the NPCs or Inhabitants of the New World are present and as for the last one, you should already know about his alias as Momon. So I don't want to remind you about that, but if any of you guys are somehow aren't familiar with this. Then I suggest you look upon the Overlord Fandom to know about it**

**Some of the Players will become Adventurers along with Momonga and I'll give them some alias and as their disguises in the next chapter**

**That is all there is to say And enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Great Tomb of Nazarick, 9th Floor, Round Table Room**

It's been three days since after saving Carne Village and capturing the Sunlight Scripture. Ainz and the rest of his friends went to the Round Table Room and started making discussions about what they're going to do next.

"So... What's our next move?" Takemikazuchi asked while he crossed his arms together

"Thanks to Village Chief and The scumbag that led the so-called Sunlight Scripture, We have learned more about the new world and its nations," Necropolis said "But if we planned on making Nazarick into an eternal legend as well as finding Akemi and My siblings, It would be wise to venture outside the tomb and learn more about the new world" He added

" I agree with him. The best option for that is to pose ourselves as Adventurers and gather information from the kingdoms" Nishikienrai suggested, The other members were making collective 'oohs' on the Ninja's Idea. Many liked the idea he suggested

"That seems to be a good idea. It'll be an effective way to gather Intel of this world and it will allow us to move a bit freely as we pose ourselves as adventurers" Touch Me said

"Oh! Oh! I want to go for it!" Peroroncino said excitingly while his sister snorted at him "Hmph, You just want to go out there and hit on every girl you see, you little pervert"

"Shut up! And I bet you'll just disguise yourself as some loli-type figure went you go out there" Her brother shouted at her

"True, But at least I won't be arrested for molesting women in public places!" She shouts back at her brother

As the two were about to start an argument with each other. Necropolis interrupted them by slamming his fist on to the table and created a loud bang upon impact

"ENOUGH!" He shouted, "Will both of you just stop arguing with each other for once and focus on the matter at hand?!"

"Sorry, Necropolis-san!" The birdman and slime exclaimed while the rest of the players stared at the Abyssal Lord, And there's a reason for this. (But that will have to wait) The one sitting next to him was Bellriver and he places a hand on Necropolis' shoulder

"Calm down, Necro-san. You didn't have to shout at them" Bellriver said

Necropolis snapped out from his sudden outburst and noticed the looks on his friend's face and huffs out for a moment "Sorry, I didn't mean to... "

"It's okay, Necro-san. Just try to calm down every once in a while" Ainz reassured him

"I'll try, but before we declare who going to be the adventurers. There are a few things to overlook here in Nazarick" Necropolis explained

"He's right, There are few things we need to handle here in Nazarick," Punitto Moe said "Like organizing our Treasury, Observing our NPCs and Maintaining the defenses in case if any raiders were to trespass in Nazarick"

"Alright, So what should we do first?" Herohero asked

"Well... I did manage to get this from Sunlight Scripture" Necropolis said as he puts down a crystal on the table and the members glance at the object

"Hey, isn't that..." Takemikazuchi said with familiarity but before the Nephilim could finish what he was about to say. Necropolis nodded his head to him

"Yes, It's the sealing crystal that Nigun guy used to summon the Dominion Authority a couple of days ago. I managed to save it before it could disappear" Necropolis explained to them

"Interesting, We might as well store that in the Treasury" Punitto Moe said and this caused Momonga to jerk up from his chair

"Uh... How about I do it" Momonga said, only to receive a chuckle from Necropolis

"Calm down, Momomga-san. I've already met Pandora's Actor" The Abyssal Lord said

The Overlord's jaw dropped in horror "What?!" He exclaimed while the rest of the members turned to the Abyssal Lord

"Really? What's Momonga-oniichan's NPC like?" Bukubukuchagama asked with curiosity

"Well... I should I put it..." Necropolis said while he places his hand on his chin in thought

**Great Tomb of Nazarick, Treasury, a Few Days Ago**

Necropolis went to the Treasury to receive [_Soururerumu_] from the vault and the only way inside the vault was a Gate that resembles a bottomless pit and was inputted with a predetermined password made by Tabula

Luckily, He remembers the password and clears his throat for a moment

"By this means you will acquire the glory of the whole world, and so you will drive away all shadows and blindness," Necropolis said and the gate opens which allowed him to enter

And what he entered the other side of the gate, He noticed someone sitting on a couch and when it stood up. Necropolis widens his eyes for a moment when he saw Tabula Smaragdina standing in front of him

"Tabula-san? What are you doing here, I thought-" Before he could continue what he was trying to say, He distinctly remembered that Tabula was currently busy with organizing the things he has in his room that he couldn't occupy anything else and that was a few minutes ago

"Wait a minute... Aren't you?" Necropolis asked and the impostor shapeshifted into his original form and it turned out that the impostor was Momonga's Creation named as "Pandora's Actor".

"Welcome to the Treasury, Necropolis-sama" Pandora's Actor greeted while he tapped his shoes together and saluted to him

"I should have known it was you, Pandora's Actor. And for a moment there, you would have fooled me by copying Tabula-san's Appearance" Necropolis said while crossed his arms and made a smirk to the doppelganger

"I am honored with such words and forgive me for fooling you like that" Pandora's Actor said while he respectfully bowed his head with his hand on his chest with respect

"It's alright, I forgive you" Necropolis reassured and the Doppelganger stood up perfectly

"So anyway. What brings you to the treasury, My Lord?" Pandora's Actor asked

"I'm simply here to retrieve one of the World Items inside the vault" Necropolis replied and the Pandora's Actor started posing while he makes a dramatic speech about the World Items immense powers and capabilities and assumed that Necropolis was going to use to change the world or something

_'Oh my god... He's so lame!' _Necropolis mentally said while he tried to hold his laughter by covering his mouth and looking away from the Doppelganger, After a few moments of resisting. He cleared up his throat and turned back to Pandora's Actor

"The World Item I'm planning to take is [_Soururerumu_] as well as some of my equipment that was stored in Chamber" Necropolis explained

"Ah yes, Feel free to take it as you wish. But before you enter, I humbly ask you to remove your Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, My lord" Pandora's Actor said while he placed his hand on his chest and bowed his head down

"Why?" Necropolis asked with curiosity

"The Chamber you're about to enter is filled with golems that will attack you, should you wear the {Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown]. And to ensure your safety within the chamber, You must hand over the ring to me for while to avoid activating them" The doppelganger explained and Necropolis understood what he meant, removed the ring from his finger and handed it to Pandora's Actor

"Thanks for the warning" Necropolis thanked while he enters the chamber. A few moments later, He went outside the chamber with [Soururerumu] tied behind his back

"I must be heading out now," Necropolis said to the Pandora's actor and the doppelganger stood tall with his hand on his chest

"_Bis Wir Wiedersehen, Mein Herr!_" Pandora's Actor exclaimed and this made Necropolis' body stiffen up for a moment and turned his head to the doppelganger with a surprised look on his face

_'Was that German just now?! No wonder Momonga doesn't want to face his NPC!' _He mentally concluded and gave a single nod to the doppelganger "U-umu... To you as well, Pandora's Actor"

**Great Tomb of Nazarick, Round Table Room, Present Time**

"That's pretty much the whole story..." Necropolis finished telling his first encounter with Pandora's Actor to everyone

Everyone in the room was so silent while Momonga's red eyes disappeared and his jaw was wide open in complete shock, But a few moments ago while Necropolis explained his first encounter with his NPC. His Emotion Suppresser kept kicking into him when the Abyssal Lord explained the embarrassing parts of his NPC... A few moments later, The rest of the players excluding Momonga and Necropolis started laughing their heads off while some pounded the table with their fist

"HAHAHAHAHA! I never knew Momonga's Creation would be so lame!" Takemikazuchi said in between his laughter while he pounds the table a few times

"Geez, Momonga. Did you honestly make him just to look cool? If you ask me, It's the most hilarious thing you have ever done!" Peroroncino said in between his laughter while his hand was on his forehead

"I want to meet him! Maybe I'll head to the treasury and meet him myself" Bukubukuchagama said while she pretended to stand up from her chair and this brought Momonga back into his senses

"PLEASE DON'T!" Momonga begged with embarrassment in his voice and the emotion suppresser kicked in once again

A few minutes later, Everyone stopped laughed and Momonga heavily sighs with relief as they all returned to the discussion at hand

"Anyway, There's also another thing I have mention to you guys," Punitto Moe said and all eyes went to the Death Vine

"What do you have in mind, Punitto Moe-san?" Momonga asked

"Rubedo," The Death Vine said and brought confusion to most of the players were confused by this but some understood why he brought up one of Tabula's Creation

"What about her?" Yamaiko asked

"She's the strongest NPC, She maybe even be considered as the strongest being of Nazarick. In fact, She can beat Momonga fully equipped with his gear and Touch-san. So we need to be certain with her loyalty towards us" Punitto Moe explained

"Didn't we already confirmed the NPCs loyalty towards us?" Bellriver asked

"That may be true, Bellriver-san. But we can't take any risks if we let this one be" Ulbert said "And if we need to confirm her loyalty towards us and I believe Tabula-san should be the one to do it"

The Brain Eater blinked his large eyes once "Why me?" he asked confusingly

"We've confirmed that all of the NPCs in Nazarick are loyal to us, But an NPC has a stronger devotion to their respective creator" Punitto Moe explained "And since Rubedo is one of your creations, Your best choice in this sort of thing. Plus, you also know all her abilities and skills since you created her after all."

Some of the members were convinced with the Death Vine's reasoning and agreed with him. With Tabula being outnumbered by the approval of his friends with Punitto Moe, He groaned but conceded either way "Alright fine, I'll do it. if that makes all of you happy" He said

"And don't forget about Albedo" Yamaiko added and caused some of the members to turn to the Nephilim with confused looks on their faces "You see When walking my way here to meet up with you guys. I ran into Albedo and asked her if she slept well last night and this is what she said 'Yes, The Throne Room's floor was comfortable as always"

"Wait... You didn't give Albedo a room to sleep in?" Amanomahitotsu asked the Brain Eater

"...No" Tabula said sheepishly and some of the members dropped their jaws for a moment until Necropolis pounded the table once with his fist

"Moron!" He yelled out loud and some of them followed the Abyssal Lord "WHY DID YOU GIVE HER ONE?!" They yelled at the Brain Eater

Tabula raised his hand as if he was trying to block the cries of anger from his friends "Hey! She was just a pile of data back then. How am I suppose to know she was going to come to life" He defended

"Yeah, so what? We practically gave our creations their own rooms as well" Herohero said, having been woken up by hearing the fact Albedo has been sleeping on the floor of a couple of days. And the mere thought of this brought some unpleasant memories for the black slime

"I agree with Herohero-san, Even Pandora's Actor has some furniture to sleep in" Necropolis added and just this once, Momonga decided to let this one slide since the Abyssal Lord has a point about the difference between his NPC and Albedo

"How about you give her a room to sleep in?" Takemikazuchi asked

"Fine, I'll give one to her when I'm done talking with Rubedo," Tabula said with a huff

"Good. Oh, I just remembered something else I need to mention" Punitto Moe said

"What is it this time, Punitto Moe-san?" Tabula said with an annoyed tone on his voice

"Rubedo isn't the only one we need to talk about," The Death Vine said and Everyone including Tabula was confused by what he just said

"What do you mean?" Peroroncino asked and the Death Vine turned his head to Necropolis

"Necro-san. Is it okay if I ask you something?" Punitto Moe specifically asked the Abyssal Lord

"What is it?" Necropolis said

"Is it okay if you go to the Eighth Floor and see if _he's_ loyal to us as well?" Punitto Moe explained. At first, Necropolis was confused but after a few moments of thinking. He realized what he meant

"No, I won't" Necropolis replied and everyone was confused by The Abyssal Lord's sudden refusal

"Why not? We have to make sure _he's _loyal to us as well" The Death Vine reasoned with him and this caused Necropolis to stand up from his chair

"Forget it! I'm not getting anywhere near _him _just to find out if he's loyal to us or not" He shouted and everyone was confused by the argument between Punitto Moe and Necropolis

"Mind if I ask, But which NPC are you two talking about?" Touch Me asked

Necropolis sighs heavily for a bit and didn't turn his head to the World Champion "We're talking about _Ustanak..._ The Strongest Tank of the eighth floor"

"What's wrong about him? Isn't he one of your creations?" Ulbert asked and Necropolis shook his head without looking at him

"He isn't," Necropolis replied, "He's my little brother's creation..."

When Necropolis admitted that one of the NPCs of the Eighth Floor wasn't his creation but his brother's creation. It surprised everyone in the room since they weren't aware of the fact that his little brother who wasn't a member Ainz Ooal Gown created an NPC in their tomb

"Are you serious?" Punitto Moe asked and the Abyssal Lord looked away from the Death Vine

"I am, and it's one of the reason why I don't want to meet with him" Necropolis reasoned with the Death Vine "The second is this"

Necropolis explained to everyone about the data that was inputted during Ustanak's Development. And it turned out that, if anyone were to enter the area he protects through the front door, He'll undoubtedly attack them without a moment's hesitation. Even if that person is a member of Ainz Ooal Gown or not. And the only way to avoid this from happening is to unlock a hidden door that allows anyone to meet with him. But the door is locked with a password and the only one who knows the password was Necropolis' little brother. What's worse, Ustanak has the highest defenses against Physical and Magical attacks, immune to debuffing effects. Making him the toughest NPC Character in the tomb

"Why didn't you tell us?" Momonga asked while he leaned closer and the Necropolis anxiously sighs and turns to the Overlord

"It was a favor between siblings" He admitted to his guildmates "A few years ago, After conquering Nazarick as our own, I asked for their help in designing the third floor as well as its NPCs that resides in the floor. I owed both my little brother and sister a favor, and Their request was to create their very own NPCs in Nazarick. And after the completion of the Third Floor, I made the NPCs they requested"

"Then that means-" Punitto Moe was about to say it, But Necropolis finished what the Death Vine was about to say "Exactly. The original creator of _Ustanak_ is my little brother"

"But since you're not the original creator for him doesn't that also mean-" Nishikienrai said but was interrupted as well by the Abyssal Lord as he nodded to the ninja "The same goes for Aureole Omega, But she's my little sister's creation and I can confirm her loyalty to us since she's easiest to approach. But as for _Ustanak, _He's the exact opposite" Necropolis explained them

"In other words, We need to find your brother and sister and bring them here in Nazarick" Momonga concluded

"Exactly, But don't forget Akemi as well, Momonga-san" Necropolis added and received a nod from the overlord

"Of course. The sooner we find all three of them, the better" Momonga said

And with that matter settled, The rest of the remaining time was used to discuss other topics like whose going to become adventurers. A half an hour later, the meeting had come to an end

Tabula was about to contact Albedo to meet up with him on the Eighth Floor. Until Necropolis approached the Brain Eater

"Tabula-san" He called out "Is okay if I tag along with you, I'm quite curious about meeting Rubedo myself"

"Are you sure you want to go with me?" Tabula asked with concern

"Yes and if she tries to attack me, Then I'll use my guild ring to teleport myself out from the eighth floor," Necropolis said "And I also need to confirm Aureole Omega's loyalty to us as well"

"Alright then..." Tabula said and he contacted Albedo by using [Message] to contact her

[Tabula: Albedo, Can you hear me?]

[Albedo: I hear you, Tabula Smaragdina-sama]

[Tabula: Listen, I want you to come here at the entrance of the Round Table Room, We're heading to the Eight Floor]

[Albedo: Understood, Tabula-sama]

After contacting Albedo to meet up at the Eighth Floor. Tabula then turned his head to Necropolis

"Let's get going then..." The Brain Eater said and Necropolis nodded as they waited for Albedo to appear to them. And once she arrived all three of them started making their way towards the entrance of the Eighth Floor while Tabula made a discussion with Albedo

"Pardon me for rudeness. But why are you here approaching the Eighth Floor, Tabula-sama?" Albedo asked

"We're simply here to visit your sister Rubedo and Necropolis will be tagging along with us to meet her as well and visit Aureole Omega in the Eighth Floor" The Brain Eater replied

"I-I see" Albedo understood and all three of them started making their way to Rubedo's chamber. But for the meantime, Tabula decided to make a conversation with her

"Albedo, It has come to my attention that I haven't given you a room to sleep in. Therefore, I'll be giving you one of the guest rooms to occupy in" Tabula said and Necropolis secretly frowns at the Brain Eater's words since it was his fault for not giving Albedo a room, to begin with.

Meanwhile, Albedo bowed her head a little to her creator "I am honored for such thing from you, Tabula-sama! I-If you don't mind, I was wondering if you could give me a room next to my beloved" She asked shyly

_'Beloved? Ah, she must mean Momonga' _Tabula thought and he would have cursed himself since he was the one responsible for changing his NPC's settings. But since that matter has passed, There was no changing it either way "I-I think I'll set up an arrangement for you. Also, since we're going to visit Rubedo today, I want to ask you something"

"What is it, Tabula-sama?" She asked

"What is your opinion about your younger sister, Rubedo?" He asked and Albedo beamed when she gave her opinion to her creator "I believe Rubedo-Chan is absolutely adorable and she will fight for her whole life to dedicate herself for all of Nazarick and The Supreme Beings" She said honestly to the Brain Eater

"I see..." Tabula muttered and was pleased by her positive view to her younger sister "Then about your older sister, Nigredo. What is her opinion about Rubedo?"

Albedo was silent by Tabula's question when he mentioned about the relationship between Nigredo and Rubedo. Tabula glances at the succubus and saw the worried look on her face

"You don't have to worry about me getting upset, Albedo. I simply want to know more about their relationship together and hopefully try to improve it" He reassured her and it managed to put the Succubus at ease

"Yes, Tabula-sama. I'm afraid that older sister doesn't hold the same opinions and regards as I do towards Rubedo-chan. In fact, She kept on believing that Rubedo is a potential threat to Nazarick and kept calling her 'Spinel' because Rubedo was made differently than the both of us" Albedo said grimly while she kept on a worried look on her face

_'Well, Nigredo isn't wrong about Rubedo being created differently' _ Tabula thought to himself since he created Rubedo in a unique way than Albedo or Nigredo "Well... I can't just change Nigredo's opinion out on a whim, But I'll reason with her not to use a Derogatory term on Rubedo" Tabula said then all three of them arrived at the entrance of the Eighth Floor

The Eighth Floor, Wilderness was designed as the last line of defense since it was guarded with the strongest NPCs made in the Nazarick, Their also commonly referred to as "Them" and their powers were great enough to even match up with all of the Floor Guardians. When The members of Ainz Ooal Gown were transported to the New World, They unanimously decided to tell the other NPCs, Including the Floor Guardians, that entrance to the Eighth Floor is strictly prohibited unless they gain permission from the Supreme Beings themselves. And that's how dangerous Eighth Floor really is.

Three of them soon arrived at a small temple. On the temple's door was a single word readied as 'Red'. Tabula stared at the door for several moments then opened the door and entered the temple while being followed by Albedo and Necropolis.

Inside a single room was filled with things a young girl would want for. There were several stuff animals, dolls, mirrors, a bed to sleep on and so for. And at the center of the room was a young girl whose around twelve to thirteen years old.

She has a pale, porcelain-like face and large grey eyes, Her long silky straight black hair went all the way down to her back, held by a red hairband which reveals two small red horns pointing outwards. As for her clothing, She currently wearing what describes as a school-girl uniform with a white collared blouse, red ribbon, long-sleeve red golden buttoned kimono-blazer over it, a red medium-sized skirt, black stockings, and red shoes. This was Rubedo, The strongest entity in Nazarick

"Greetings Father, Albedo-oneesama, Necropolis-sama, It's a pleasure to meet all three of you today" Rubedo welcomed with a cute voice

"It's good to see you too, Rubedo-chan" Albedo replied

As for Tabula, He and Necropolis were talking to each other momentarily through [Message]

[Necropolis: Father?]

[Tabula: I think it came from the settings I gave her, So it's probably the main reason why she referred to me as a parent]

[Necropolis: Good enough, Now go talk to her]

Tabula then turned his attention back to Rubedo "It's a pleasure to see you as well, Rubedo. I hope you're doing okay"

"I'm quite fine today. Thank you for your consideration, Father" Rubedo said politely "Forgive me for asking you this, but what brings you to the 8th floor today?"

Tabula gulped when Rubedo asked him. _'It's now or never' _"I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay. With the current situation happening right now and you being here all by yourself, I figured I should take it up to check on you. I'll be doing the same thing to Nigredo as well" He explained while he hid the intent of knowing how loyal Rubedo was.

But what he didn't expect from her was a lone tear sliding down on Rubedo's cheek. as for Necropolis, He was surprised by this and he was somewhat speechless by this "All this time. I thought I was a mistake, a failure you wanted to hide away from the Supreme Beings. My own existence must have brought shame onto your name and it's the reason why you kept me in this temple" Rubedo said sadly while more tears started pouring on her cheeks

Tabula was shocked by this and used [Message] to communicate with Necropolis

[Tabula: Necro-san, Say something to her]

[Necropolis: Alright...]

Necropolis then cleared his throat to gain Rubedo's attention while he puts on a gentle smile to her

"Rubedo, You're not a failure to us" What Necropolis said made Rubedo's eyes twitch a little "You're the embodiment of Tabula's passions in Nazarick and there's nothing about is imperfect, to begin with"

"But I was made differently. I'm not intelligent as Albedo-oneesama nor I have useful abilities like Nigredo-oneesama. So my existence in Nazarick was a mistake" Rubedo sobbed and lower her head

"That just nonsense, Rubedo" Tabula said and placed his hand on top of her head "You're different because that is how I designed you. You were created as the strongest of all our servants in Nazarick. And for that, your existence is never a failure to me or anyone else in Nazarick" He reassured her while he wipes off the tears from Rubedo's cheeks

she didn't have anything to say to him, instead she leaned closer to her creator while Tabula embraced her into a gentle hug. Albedo was wiping off her own tears of joy at the tender moment between her creator and her younger sister

Necropolis smiled as well, Then turned to the entrance of the temple

"Tabula, I'll be going now," He said and the Brain Eater turned his head to him

"Just be careful out there," Tabula said with concern for his friend and soon afterward. The Abyssal Lord went out from Rubedo's temple and was on his way to meet Aureole Omega

**Cherry Blossom Sanctuary...**

After Necropolis' long walk towards the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary, He couldn't help but feel the tranquility of the sanctuary due to the cherry blossoms trees that were placed at the sidelines of the pathway. There he could see a small Japanese-like temple and Necropolis reminiscences the traditional houses from ancient history he had learned back on IRL

He then stopped at the front of the entrance and turned his head left and right. Until he gave a single sigh and smiled

"I know your both hiding back there, Show yourselves," He said out loud and his instincts were correct as two figure popped out and kneeled in front of him

The first was a young man wearing a sun-motif mask and traditional Japanese clothing while the other one was a short-haired girl wearing a fox mask and wears a small and different version of the man's clothing (**Note: The appearances of these two NPCs are just minor, So I adding in some details like their uniforms weren't important for me. The only info got from them is the Masks they wore while I was reading the Fandom)**

"Welcome, Necropolis-sama," The two said in unison "To the residents of Aureole Omega-sama"

"I thank you both for the greeting, But please raise your heads," Necropolis said with a calm and gentle tone in his voice "Ootoshi, Uka-no-Mitama"

The two now known as Ootoshi and Uka-no-Mitama raised their heads to gaze upon Necropolis

"Forgive me for asking, But what brings you to the Sanctuary, My lord?" Uka-no Mitama asked

"I simply came here to check up on Aureole, Is she busy today?" Necropolis said while Ootoshi simply shook his head to the Abyssal Lord "No, She's currently inside the sanctuary, My lord" Ootoshi answered

"That's good to hear. Anyway, I'll be meeting with her now. Please continue the duties that were given for both of you" Necropolis ordered

"Hai!" The two said in unison and left Necropolis to continue their duties in defending the Sanctuary while Necropolis approaches the sanctuary door and stared at it for a while. Then he opens the door and enters the Sanctuary while he closes the door behind him.

After that, He takes a few steps closer to the next room and there, He saw Aureole Omega overlooking at a fishing pond at the center of an open area via an open window

She has short black hair, blue eyes, a body resembles that of a young Japanese girl even though she was created as an Immortal human during her development and wears the traditional attire of a Miko. Which only consists of a red hakama and a white haori

Necropolis gains her attention by clearing his throat once and the Aureole turns to him and brightens up while she approaches the Abyssal Lord until she was face to face with him "Necropolis-sama!" She greeted

"It's good to see you again, Aureole" He returned while he smiled at her

"What brings you to my home, Necropolis-sama?" She asked kindly

"I simply wanted to visit you and see if you're going alright," He explained to her "Is there a problem?"

"N-No, I'm just surprised that you came here and visited me" She replied to his question and Necropolis nodded his head and kept on smiling "Well, That's good to hear. But anyway, back to my other question. How are you today?"

"I'm fine today, My lord. Although, I am rather bored lately since I've been here in sanctuary ever since I was made." She said with full honesty "And the only things I've been doing around here is overlooking my servants or talk to my sisters from time to time"

"I see... Well then." Necropolis said then he pulls out what appears to be a small folding table and chessboard from his item box and placed it on an open area "How about we play a game of chess while we continue our discussion?"

"As you wish, Necropolis-sama," Aureole said while the two started setting up the chessboard and both kneeled on the floor. Necropolis was playing with the white chess pieces while Aureole playing with the black chess pieces

"So tell me, What is your opinion about the Pleiades?" Necropolis asked while he makes his first move on the chessboard and Aureole makes her move after his

"I like them, Even though I'm their leader. I still treat them as my elder sisters since they treat me the same thing" She explained while Necropolis made his move in the chessboard

"Alright, Next question. What is your opinion about the other Area Guardians?" He asked and Aureole make her move in the chessboard

"They're strong servants of Nazarick, But I don't interact with them since they're defending own areas throughout the whole temple." She answered and Necropolis makes his move on the Chessboard

"The Floor Guardians?" He asked while Aureole makes her move again

"The Strongest among the other Servants of Nazarick Excluding Rubedo-san since they guard their respective floors. While Albedo-sama is simply my superior" She answered and this time Necropolis clasped his fingers together and leaned closer to Aureole

"The Other Supreme Beings?" He asked and Aureole stared down at the chessboard

"They're the strongest and smartest people in all of Nazarick, And I will dedicate my life to gain the approval and continue my duties to honored them should the opportunity uprises to me," She said and Necropolis chuckled at her dedication to serving the members of Ainz Ooal Gown. Then he made his move on the chessboard

"Okay then. Now here comes the last question I'm about to ask you" He said while Aureole nodded and was about to make another move on the chessboard "What is your opinion about the Original Creator that made you?"

This question suddenly stopped Aureole's hand from grabbing one of the chess pieces and her eyes widen in surprise when he mentioned about her original creator. She then pulls her hand back and turns away with a sad look on her face

Necropolis noticed her look and reassured her "Hey, You don't have to worry about me becoming upset to you. Just tell me your opinion about her?"

Aureole then turns her head back But focused onto the chessboard while she still had a sad look at her face. Then she spoke quietly to him "... I miss her"

Aureole's answer made Necropolis feel speechless even though the original creator that made her wasn't a Member of Ainz Ooal Gown. She actually missed her. The Abyssal Lord had no words for him to say, Instead, he kept himself quiet while Aureole continues to explain her opinion about her respective creator

"Even though she wasn't one of the Supreme Beings that live in Nazarick... I still miss her, Because..." She said with a sad tone on her voice. Then tears started rolling down on her "She was like a mother to me. Every time I remember you talking to her about me, I always kept remembering her saying that she loves me like a daughter and always wanted to embrace me like a mother hugging her beloved child. It always makes me sad when I think about it"

Necropolis was surprised even more when she mentioned about something from the past and this triggered a flashback when Necropolis was making Aureole Omega for her sister

**A Few Years Ago...**

Necropolis was currently finishing the final touches of Aureole's settings meanwhile, his little sister was gazing on Aureole since she was the one responsible for designing and modeling Aureole

"And... Done!" Necropolis said after he finished coding Aureole's settings "Now that I have finished coding her settings, That means we're even with each other, sis"

"Umu..." His sister said neutrally. But Necropolis noticed a sad look on her face

"What's wrong? You said you wanted to have your very own NPC in Nazarick. Why do you feel sad all of a sudden?" He asked while he went beside her

"It's just... I really wanted to imagine if she were to come to life like an actual person rather than some pile of data" She said with a sad look on her face "If she were alive right now, The only thing I'd want to do is embrace her in a hug like a mother hugging her beloved child"

Necropolis stared at his sister for a moment, then he placed his hand on her shoulder which made her turn to him "Why don't we log out from the game and get some ice cream. My treat"

This made his sister brighten up a bit since she still loves ice cream despite the things that are happening in the real world "Hai!" She agreed and both players logged out from the game, Leaving Aureole Omega by herself. But unaware from the two, She had overheard their conversation from start to finish and remembered during her days in the 8th Floor until Nazarick was transported to New World and her becoming alive along with her servants and the rest of the denizens of Nazarick

**Present Time**

_'How could she remember that? She was just an NPC when we made her. How could she hear everything my sister said about her?' _Necropolis mentally asked and turns his attentions back to Aureole. But he almost forgot that Aureole was still sobbing at the memory of her Original Creator and she tries to wipe off the tears she kept making

Necropolis felt a bit sorry for her decided to put the question he has on his mind aside and tended with Aureole by standing up, went to Aureole's side and placed his hand on her head

"I know how you feel, Aureole" He reassured her "And being far apart from the ones you love. But don't worry, Even though she isn't here right now. I'll always be here for you"

Aureole seemed to have calmed down after being comforted by Necropolis' words. Then she smiled a little while Necropolis went back to his original spot "How about we finish this game. Is that okay with you?" He asked politely

"Hai!" She agreed and both continued playing the game without anything else to discuss. Several turns later, Both finished their game and Necropolis won against her despite Aureole specializing commander type abilities and numerous strategies she could have come up within a matter of minutes to win the game. But Necropolis thinks three steps ahead from his opponent without them noticing since he sometimes takes the role of a strategist when Punitto Moe isn't around to take up the role

"Well, I'll be going now. I just want to see if you're doing okay and I've other things to do in the Nazarick" He said while he stood up from the floor

"I understand, but can we play again soon?" She asked and Necropolis replied with a smile and a nod "Sure"

He then teleported himself out from the sanctuary to check on other things from the upper levels

**Next-Day.. 3rd Floor, Abyssal Grounds**

Dyrroth along with Alucard and Terizla were currently doing their duties in the Third Floor by overlooking some of the surrounding areas while the rest of the Abyssal Order was taking break after their shifts, Selena is hanging out with Aura and Mare in the sixth floor, Granger is interacting with Sebas since the two are in good terms with each other and as for Helcurt, He's been given a day off after the events of the Supreme Beings saving a human village

"Have any of you two ever wandered what the Supreme Beings are doing?" Alucard asked the two

"No, and it's better not to know about it. Since disturbing private meetings between the Supreme Beings are prohibited" Terzila explained

"I agree. Should any of the Floor Guardians interrupt the Supreme Beings meetings? It will bring shame and disgrace to the ones who interrupt them" Dyrroth added and he glances at the Vampire "You're planning on sneaking your way into one now, Are you?"

"I would never," The Vampire said while he holds both of his arms up in defense "It will not only bring shame to me but to Necropolis-sama as well. And I would never disgrace the man who created me"

"_Us, _Alucard. Necropolis-sama created us" Dyrroth corrected in a very rude way. And then...

[Necropolis: Dyrroth, Can you hear me?]

Necropolis' sudden message to the Abyssal Demon surprised him and replied back

[Dyrroth: I hear you, My Lord]

[Necropolis: Good, Can you gather the Abyssal Order and come to my room, please?]

[Dyrroth: You want us to enter your room? We're unworthy for such-]

[Necropolis: It's okay, Dyrroth. I'll allow you and the rest of the Order to enter my room. You don't have to feel unworthy about the invitation]

[Dyrroth:... I understand, Necropolis-sama. We will arrive there shortly]

[Necropolis: Take as much time as you need]

After that, Necropolis stops using [Message] and Dyrroth turns to Alucard and Terizla

"We've received orders to go to Necropolis' Room today, Want you two to find the others and tell them" Dyrroth ordered and The two were in complete disbelief when their leader said they're going to meet their creator in his bedroom

"Why? Are we allow to enter our creator's room?" Alucard asked

"Yes, and he just told me. But right now, Find the others and tell them about it" Dyrroth said and the Vampire along with Abyssal Guardian nodded at his ordered and went to find the others while Dyrroth simply decided to go to Necropolis' room all by himself

**Necropolis' Room**

Necropolis was in his bedroom organizing his belongings like magical scrolls, Books and hanged his World Class Weapon at the side of his wall. Then he cleaned up the dust that somewhat gathered in the corners of the room. A few moments later, He was done cleaning the entire room

"There... All done" He said while he cleans up the dust on his hands _'I gotta say, Momonga did a good job maintaining my room while I was away. Maybe I'll thank him when I get the chance'_

Then several knocks on his door were made and Necropolis went to it and opened the door only to see Dyrroth standing in front of him

"Dyrroth, You came. But where are the others?" He asked and looked around while the Abyssal Demon bowed his head with his right hand on his chest

"I told Alucard and Terizla to gather the other members here and will arrive very soon," Dyrroth said

"Very well then, you may come in. We will discuss something once the others have come" Necropolis said while he lets Dyrroth in and the Abyssal Demon sat down on the chair while Necropolis sat in front of Dyrroth on the other chair and both waited for the others to come

A few moments later, Someone knocked onto Necropolis' door and the Abyssal Lord stands up from his chair "That must be them" He said as he approached and opened the door and saw the Rest of the Abyssal Order standing in front of him

"Come in, You don't have to be shy or anything," He said and lets in the rest of the Abyssal Order until they all sat down on separate chairs. But in Terizla's case, When he sat down on one of the chairs. It broke due to his massive size and this caused the Abyssal Order and Necropolis to stare at him

Then Terizla quickly rose up from the ground and kneel towards Necropolis "Forgive me, Necropolis-sama. I didn't mean to break the chair" He apologized to him

Necropolis was silent for a moment, Then he chuckled a bit and reassured the Abyssal Guardian "It's okay, Terizla. Accidents happen"

Then he used little of his magic to remove the broken chair and made a large armchair for him to sit on. Once Terizla sat down, so did Necropolis

"Alright then, Now that every one of you is here. I have something to ask you all" Necropolis said and the Abyssal Order waited for his question. Until The Abyssal Lord clasped his fingers together and leaned body towards them "How are you all doing so far?"

They were confused at first and started glancing at one another. Then they turned back to their creator "We're doing just fine, Necropolis-sama"

"Although our duties as Floor Guardians is starting to get boring from time to time" Alucard complained and this earned him a punch to the shoulder from Granger "Ow! What was that for?" He silently yelled at Granger

"Show some respect, Alucard. We're currently in the presences of our creator" Granger scolded at the Vampire which he hissed at him and turned his head away from him

Necropolis cleared his throat to regain the attention of the two "Oh.. I'm Sorry, Necropolis-sama" Alucard said and bowed his head to him

"It's okay, Alucard, I forgive you. But now that you've mentioned it, you guys have done nothing but continue your duties as Floor Guardians of the Third Floor. Am I right?" He asked with a smile

"Well... It is our role as Floor Guardians to protect the Abyssal Grounds after all" Dyrroth answered and the rest agreed with their leader

"Hm... If that's the case, I was planning on bringing one of you with me since Ainz-san and the rest of my friends decided to pose ourselves as adventurers to gather information about this world" He explained and the Abyssal Order made some collective 'oohs' from his explanation

"But since we're still making preparations for our plan, I won't decide who will I bring with me until further notice," He said to them and stood up from his chair "But for now, that's all I have to say right now, So yeah, You're all dismissed for day"

the Abyssal Order then bowed their heads and prepared to leave... Until Selena stayed in her seat and turned to the Abyssal Lord "Necropolis-sama" She called out and the Abyssal Order turned their heads to her

"What is it, Selena?" He asked

"Is it okay," She stopped for a moment while Necropolis sat down from his chair again "If I request something to you?"

"Sure, What do you have in mind?" He asked as he leaned closer to Selena

"Is it okay..." She stopped again, but this time it was longer than before... Until finally, She gathered up some courage to herself and told her request "If I call you my father?"

Necropolis' eyes widen for a moment and were trying to process her request inside his mind. But he somehow couldn't put it up in mind "Selena, Can you repeat your request once again?"

She breathes in for a moment then breathes out "Is it okay, If I call you my father?"

Finally, the thought of her request reached into Necropolis' mind and he lowered his head down. This made the other members worried that Selena made their creator upset and Dyrroth was about to yell at her for making such a request. Until...

"Selena..." He called out with a calm tone in his voice, stood up from his chair and approached her "If I heard you correctly. You want to label me as a father instead of your creator, Is that correct?"

Selena didn't say a word, instead, she hummed with an agreement and lowered her head "If that's the case, I want you to stand up" He ordered and that she did while she kept her head down with a sad look on her face

The rest of the Abyssal Order watched silently and assumed that Necropolis was going to punish Selena for making such a request to him, But they were wrong...

While Selena was prepared to face any kind of punishment, What she didn't expect was for Necropolis to embrace her in a hug and which caused her eyes to widen in shock and the other members of the Order including Dyrroth had the same expression as she did.

The hug lasted for a few seconds then Necropolis breaks apart from his hug to her and made a gentle smile on his face "Selena... I admired your courage greatly for asking such a request. And for that, I'll accept you as my daughter" He said to her, Then he turned to the other members of the Order "Same goes for all you. Because you're all my creations, my children. So if any of you have any objections to Selena's request. Just tell me and I'll understand"

The Abyssal Order excluding Selena glanced at each other for a moment, Then they bowed their heads to their creator "We have no objections, Father" They said in unison

"Good," He said then stood up from his chair "Now let's go and do some family bonding"

With that, Necropolis decided to spend the day bonding with the Abyssal Order like a parent spending time with his children and Necropolis really enjoyed his time bonding with his creations, Because it reminded of him and his parents when they were still alive and they were spending some quality time together. Those days were hard to forget, But this time... It was his turn to take the role of a parent now...

* * *

**Omake: Parenting Advice (Inspired by LordKen2000's Story)**

Necropolis making his way towards the Round Table Room to check if anyone was there and when he opens the door, He saw Touch Me, Ulbert Alain Odle, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Peroroncino, Yamaiko, Nishikienrai, and Tabula Smaragdina

"Hey, guys, What are you all doing here?" He asked and all of them wandered their eyes around the room while the Silver knight shook his head, approached the Abyssal Lord and he answered "The reason they're here is that they're asking for some advice about parenting"

Necropolis was curious at the point while the people behind the Silver knight were surprised and started waving their hands in denial towards the Abyssal Lord "Really? What for?"

"Their creation started requesting them to act as their children and they don't know anything about parenting" Touch Me explained

"Huh? Interesting, Guess I'm not the only one who faced the same problem" He said and all of them including Touch Me were surprised by this

"Did your creations requested you to become their father?" Tabula asked and received a nod from the Abyssal Lord "Yeah... But Selena was the one who requested it while I decided to take the rest as my own"

All of them were surprised when Necropolis actually lets his creations label him as a father and some of them started rounding upon him "Necro-san, Can you give us advice as well!" They exclaimed which made Necropolis a bit uncomfortable.

[Necropolis: Touch-san, Help me!]

[Touch Me: I'd like to help you, Necro-san. But I need a break, So you're on your own now]

The Silver Knight secretly teleports himself out from the room

[Necropolis: YOU TRAITOR!]

In the end, He did the best he could to give his friends some advice about parenting

* * *

**Omake: Past Mistakes**

Bukubukuchagama was watching over her creations for a moment on the sixth floor, Colosseum. Until she heard someone teleporting from behind and saw Necropolis "Necro-san!" She called out

"Hey, Chagama-san" He greeted back then sat down next to the pink slime and watched Aura and Mare "So... Did they request to label you as their mother?"

The pink smile nodded "Yeah, It surprised me at first. But since those two act like children, I think I can get the hang of the whole parenting role all by myself" She said and caused the Necropolis to groan in frustration and looked up for a bit "Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing" He replied and stared at the sky for a moment until he remembered something and sat up straight "Oh! I just remembered something, Chagama-san"

"What is it, Necro-san?" She asked with curiosity

"A few days ago, Did you remember when we awarded Mare, one of our guild rings for his hard work in camouflaging Nazarick?" He asked and the pink slime nodded "Yeah, and?"

"When Albedo suddenly appeared and frighten Mare when she saw him holding one of our guild rings. Why did he hide behind me instead of you since you were closer to him?"

The pink slime somehow recalled that particular event and tried to find the reason why her creation decided to hide behind Necropolis instead of his creator... After thinking deep enough, She finally remembered and puts both of her hands at the sides of what appeared to be her head "Shit! I forgot!" She yelled and this made Necropolis jump a little

"What's wrong?" He asked while the pink slime started shaking while she slowly turns her head to him "Necro-san... Please don't be mad about me"

"Why?" He added with a bit more curiosity and the pink smile finally spoke "A few years ago, While I was working on their settings... I kinda inputting a little something in their settings"

"Really? And what does it say?" He said and lets her answer "... Necropolis is a father figure to them" She cited correctly

Necropolis was surprised by this while Bukubukuchagama was worried about him yelling at her... But what she didn't expect was for the Abyssal Lord chuckle a few moments later and he smiled at Pink smile "You're not mad?" She asked with confusion

"Nope, And here's why," He turns to the Dark Elves Twins "Does two kind of remind me of my twin siblings. Of course, there were times I'd scold them for doing something they shouldn't do. But I still love being with them. And since I see that in Aura and Mare, Then I'm fine with them calling me their father"

She was relieved for a moment and made a non-existing smile then Necropolis stood up and was about to leave... But he decided to say something before he could leave

"And since you're their mother. That makes us husband and wife, Right?" He teased and this caused the pink slime to blush, stood up straight and turn to the Abyssal Lord

"W-W-W-What the hell are you talking about?!" She yelled furiously while Necropolis simply laughed at her reaction "NECROPOLIS-SAN!"

* * *

**Omake: New Changes**

It was already nighttime and Necropolis was about to go to sleep for tomorrow. Until he turned his head to the right and saw his World Class Weapon hanging on the wall. He wasn't tired just yet and due to his class as the Abyssal Lord. He can stay awake for several weeks and He won't suffer and sleep deprivation in any way possible

He then stood up, approached his world-class weapon and holds it with both. He then noticed a dark aura surrounding the blade of the blade itself

"What the hell is up with this aura?" He asked curiously towards the sword and stared at it for a moment... Until he shrugged his shoulders "Eh, what the heck"

He easily dispels the aura around the sword and what comes next... Was horrifying

As the dark aura dispelled, it was followed by sudden screams of pain, agony, and sorrow. Causing Necropolis to jump in frighten and drops the sword into the ground while the Abyssal Lord takes a few steps back from the Sword. But he could still hear the screams in the sword which was making his spine tingle like ice being placed all over his back

He then gained enough courage to approach the sword, let alone grab it from the ground and used his aura to surround the blade... And at that very moment, The screams stopped and the entire room was deadly silent. He glanced at the sword and hangs it up on the wall

_'Note to self, Never do that again' _He reminds himself and went to sleep to try and forget about the whole incident that occurred today...

* * *

**That's it for this Chapter and let me tell you, This one is currently the longest one I've made so far and it may not be the last...**

**And now here things I need to mention to all of you, just in case, if any of you guys were to ask me by leaving a review**

**Aureole Omega's Creator is Necropolis' younger sister, not Necropolis himself. And here's the reason why. She practically called in the favor Necropolis owes to her by making Aureole Omega. But her model was made by her sister while Necropolis handled the settings. Also, If any of you guys noticed the scene where Aureole overheard the conversation between Necropolis and his sister. That was an idea I got when I was watching the Anime and readied the Manga. If you ask where did it come from. I came from the scene were Shalltear was talking to Solution and Sebas about what she heard from Peroroncino from years ago**

**Next is this, Ustanak is from Resident Evil 6 and his original creator is Necropolis' younger brother. His appearance will come very soon and the reason why I put him in this story. Because Ustanak is one of my most favorite enemies in the game. I'll be adding another NPC, But you'll find out who it is very soon. (Feel free to guess who is it)**

**And finally, If you noticed Rubedo's appearance in this story. I asked Wacko12 for permission to use Rubedo's appearance in my story and he said yes before I continued making this story. So big thanks to the author that inspired me to make this story.**

**So that's all I have to say right now and as always, stay tuned for the Next Chapter.**

_**P.S: If you asked about the Relationship between Necropolis and Bukubukuchagama. Let's just say, He tends to tease her when the time is right. That's why Peroroncino loves seeing her reactions when Necropolis teases her**_


	8. Chapter 6

**There two things I want to say to all of you. This chapter is about Momonga and his friends becoming Adventurers and the Last one I have to say is enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**One Week Later... E-Rantel**

Inside the capital of E-Rantel, Everyone was no stranger towards unique people come and go through the capital since the Capital owns a guild base for adventurers, And many of its members were already wearing exotic armor... But this time, however, A ground of nine people caught the townsfolk's attention "Dark Warrior..." They murmured to one another

In front of the group was a large male wearing a complete set of dark knight armor, wearing a red cape that covers his right shoulder and a pair of great swords attached behind his back. The one beside him was a Narberal wearing casual clothing underneath a brown cape. And beside her was a man wearing black clothes under his dark grey light armor, sandals, wears a hood over his head a black face mask

Behind the three was a knight wears silver armor with a shield attached to his left arm and a long sword strapped on the left side of his waist. Beside him was a towering man wearing samurai armor, a helmet with a demon mask that made him quite terrifying, and carries a large nodachi sword behind his back, and beside him was man wearing dark red cape behind his back, a grey shirt underneath a black unbuttoned leather vest, dark brown leather pants, a black eyepatch that covers his right eye and both sides of his waist were two adamantine daggers

The last three were two males and a female, The first one was a man wearing light brown clothing and orange light armor, a longbow and a quiver behind his back and over his head was a hood and a brown mask that covers his face and obscures his eyes. The one beside him was man whose almost the same height as Narberal, wearing a black trench coat with a silver demon head imprinted on the back, wears black shoes, black gloves, carries around a dagger on the left side of his waist and was holding a guitar case on his left hand and the last one was a large female wearing a clerical attire, a dark grey mask which covers her entire face, wore light armor underneath her robes, and the last part that stood out the most was her silver gauntlets she's currently wearing

[Momonga: It appears we're creating too much attention to ourselves]

[Touch Me: I agree with you, Momonga-san. Even though they were used to seeing uniquely dressed adventurers coming through the capital.]

[Necropolis: We should find somewhere to continue our discussion first]

[Yamaiko: There's an alley just up ahead, We could continue our discussion there]

The group agreed to her idea and all of them went through the alleyway. Nishikienrai gave an irritated groan while he rubbed his forehead his one of his hands "Finally, All that staring and muttering was starting to piss me off" He muttered

Narberal heard her creator's/father's complaint and glared at some of the humans passing by the streets "If they're troubling you, I can exterminate them if you wish?" She asked seriously while Granger seemed to have tightened his grip on his guitar case

"T-that won't be necessary, Narberal." Nishikienrai replied to her and she was put to ease after that while Granger loosen his grip as well _'I should teach her how to tolerate humans'_

Takemikazuchi then lets out a cough and caught everyone's attention "Before we all go to the guild and enlist ourselves as adventurers, we need to work on our aliases before anything else"

[Takemikazuchi: And we also need to ensure that Narberal and Granger doesn't call us our actual names in public]

[Momonga: Agree]

Momonga then turned to Narberal "Narberal, Granger, while we are in our adventurer personas, You will be named Nabe, A mage caster whose capable of using 3rd tier magic" The disguised overlord turns to Granger "And you will be named as Rain, A Magic Enchanter that specializes 1st tier to 3rd tier Magic with the usage of your violin. And as for me, You will now call me as Momon"

[Touch Me: Momon? Did you just remove two letters from your original name?]

[Momonga: I don't want to hear that even from you, Touch-san!]

"Understood, Momon-sama," Narberal and Granger said simultaneously

"And don't add '-sama' at the end, either" Momonga ordered to the two "It attracts unwanted attention"

"Understood, Momon-sam-san" Narberal repeated But managed to catch herself at that time while Granger simply nodded his head

"As for me, call me Silver" Touch Me said

"Mine is Pedro" Peroroncino stated

"Shimazu is my alias," Takemikazuchi said

"Mine is Kage" Nishikienrai said

"My alias is Argus" Necropolis stated

"As for me, Call me Yamase," Yamaiko said

"Understood, My lords," Narberal said seriously while Granger simply bowed his head

Yamaiko then rubbed her chin "I still think we should add something else to her" She said

"Like what, Yamaiko-san?" Momonga asked

"Hmmm, Since she treats Nishiki-san as her father. Oh, I know! Nabe and Rain are in love with each other!" She suggested

This idea earned some 'oohs ' from the others, Narberal appeared shocked by Yamaiko's suggestion and started to blush while Granger simply closed his eyes and kept his head down.

"I'm not against with that idea, Yamaiko-san," Nishikienrai said, then turned to Necropolis "What about you, Necro-san?"

"I'm fine with that" Necropolis said and everyone turned to Narberal and Granger "What about you two?"

"I have no objections against it, My lords," Granger said seriously without any sign of embarrassment

"I-if that's m-m-my lords' will, T-t-then I have no objections against it," The doppelganger said while she was still blushing, making it difficult for her to finish her words for a moment

Everyone, including Nishikienrai and Necropolis, was confused by Narberal's behavior towards Yamaiko's suggestion but decided to put the matter aside "Alright, Now that's done, Let's go and become adventurers" Momonga declared and all of them headed their way towards the guild

Half an hour later, the group had already left the guild. All of them received copper plates after officially joining the guild and wore them around their necks, The Supreme Beings didn't mind this at all. But as for Narberal had different thoughts about this. Same goes for Granger, But he has more restraint than Narberal when it comes to his own opinions "Those damn insects, Giving my lords and lady simple copper plates" She muttered

"You don't have to be so worked up, Nabe. We've already expected this outcome since we've joined the guild recently" Momon assured her "That just means we have to work our way up their ranks by proving them our strength to them"

"The receptionist also told us about a nearby inn we can stay and plan things for tomorrow," Pedro said to them

"Then let's head there and discuss our plans for tomorrow" Momon declared and the group headed their way towards the inn that was mentioned by the receptionist

A few minutes later, they arrived at the said inn was pretty much rundown but still habitant. Nabe was getting more and more angry at the sight of the inn and was calmed down by Kage. As the group entered the inn, They caught everyone's attention inside the inn, And the group simply ignored them and went to the innkeeper, who is currently cleaning a mug

"Are you here for a room to stay for the night? If so, It'll be five bronze pieces for a single night in two rooms and the meals..." The innkeeper said, but before he could finish what he was saying to them. Momon spoke to him "We only request for a shared room for nine people, And we don't need any meals"

The innkeeper looks up to Momon and saw his copper plate wrapped around his head. He also turned to the rest of the group and saw the same copper plate around their necks "You're all copper plates, right?" He asked

"Yes, We just registered ourselves at the guild a few minutes ago" Momon replied and the innkeeper pounds his table once

"Seven bronze pieces for one night, And you gotta pay upfront," The innkeeper said

"Alright, Here you go" Momon replied as he puts seven bronze pieces on his table. The money originally belonged to the Sunlight Scripture and since they're still imprisoned within Nazarick, The players decided to use their money to some good use for them

After the innkeeper saw the money on his table, He backs off a bit and points at the stairs "Your rooms are at the back on the second floor. A shared bedroom isn't capable of keeping nine people inside, but there's a double room for all of you can occupy for the time being" He explained

"Very well," Momon said and nodded to the innkeeper. The group was about to head to the second floor. Until a guy stops Momon from going any further by blocking his path with his own leg while his friends chuckled at this

"How bothersome" Momon muttered while he softly taps the man's foot with his own

"Hey, that hurts you know!" The man said as he stood up from his chair and pretended to look hurt "What are you going to do about this? Huh?!"

After making his fake outburst, he then sets his eyes on Nabe "Well... It appears my injuries need to be treated kindly by that woman behind you!"

[Momonga: Geez, I just tapped this guy's foot and now he's starting trouble? How bothersome]

[Touch Me: I agree with you, he reminds me of one of the criminals I once caught years ago]

[Nishikienrai: How about I-]

Before Nishikienrai was about to handle the man, Rain suddenly steps forward, grabs the man by his scarf and lifted him up with ease. This, in turn, surprised the group including Argus and Nabe

"I prefer you keep your filthy eyes off of my girl," Rain said with a cold tone in his voice and tightens his grip on the man's scarf, Nabe blushed a little and looked away. Before things could get any worse than before, Argus spoke to him "Rain, That's enough. He's not worth playing around with"

Rain tched and tossed the man aside, sending the man crashing on top of a table. The man's friends were startled by this as Rain glanced on them with a frowned look

"Let it go. We need to go to our rooms and-" Argus was about to finish what he was going to say to him. Until a loud shriek made by a redhead girl

"Hey! Do you have any idea what you've just done!" She said as she marched her way towards Rain. But Argus steps in before she could get any closer to him

"He didn't mean it, He just got carried away that's all" Argus reasoned with her

"I saw what he did, and he also broke my potion! Do you have any idea how hard I tried to save money for it?!" She asked furiously while she pointed at the broken potion

[Peroroncino: All this trouble for one potion? We could those potions quite easily back in Yggdrasil. Just how terrible can these people be?]

[Touch Me: And how much does a single potion cost? From her tone, It might have been expensive]

[Takemikazuchi: Or perhaps their hard to make in this world]

[Nishikienrai: I'm starting to feel bad about her now]

[Necropolis: Me too, Nishiki-san]

"Hey! Do any of you know what I was trying to say?!" She yelled at Argus

"I'm sorry about that mess that caused you to lose a potion If you want money. You might as well get from these guys since they technically started this mess" Argus said and pointed at two men with his head, The woman turned to them as well and both men were starting to get nervous by them

"True, But that potion is worth one gold and ten silver pieces. Do you really think these drunkards have that kind of money?" She asked rhetorically, and cause both goons to drop their heads and reveal that they were broke. "Figures. Besides, With those fancy armors and weapons, you seem to have a lot of money to pay me a new one"

[Yamaiko: that much for one potion? How cheap are these potion makers?]

[Peroroncino: Ugh, This starting to get annoying now]

[Nishikienrai: And we better do something now, Otherwise, Narberal and Granger will try to kill this woman]

[Necropolis: Alright, I'll deal with this]

"That was a healing potion, right?" Argus asked

"Yes! And it was hard for me to-" She stopped ranting to him when he gave her another healing potion, but the liquid inside the bottle was red

"If that was the case, I'll pay you back with another potion. And if you want, you can have that appraised to someone if you think I'm tricking you with a fake one" Argus explained, "Are we even now?"

"...Yeah, For now at least" She said while the group now headed to their way upstairs

As the group walked their way towards their room, Necropolis places his hand on Granger's shoulder. Causing him to stop for a moment "Rain, After we've finished discussing our plans. I need to talk to you about something"

"Very well, Argus-san" He agreed and the two and went back to the group as they arrived in the door of their rooms

After they've entered their room and closed the door behind them. Momonga cast a security-based spell to ensure no one suddenly comes in the room as the seven Supreme Being removed their disguises "Man, That was annoying" Ainz complained

"Tell me about it, Ainz-san. This is not what I was expecting when we've decided to become adventurers" Takemikazuchi commented as he sat down on one of the beds

"Tch, To think those insects give such a shabby room to the Supreme Beings" Narberal muttered and remained wearing her adventurer attire.

"It can't be helped, Narberal-chan," Yamaiko assured the doppelganger "Since we've recently become adventurers. We just need to prove our worth to them and we'll get better accommodations in no time"

"If I remember correctly, Adamantine is the highest rank of the adventurers," Nishikienrai said to the group

"But Adamantine is a soft metal," Granger commented, "Shouldn't there be a Prismatic Ore like Apoitakara or Scarletite?"

"There's nothing we can do about it, Granger. That's how their ranking system works" Momonga said

"But he does have good point though" Touch Me commented, "Is there a chance we could find Prismatic Ore in this world?"

"It's a possibility, Touch-san. But since Adamantine is the highest rank for adventurers. They might not exist in this world." Peroroncino said

"It would be nice to find some in this world though, We still have some of those ores back in the treasury" Yamaiko mentioned

"But we can't use those ores unless we somehow manage to find some in this world, Yamaiko-san" Necropolis said and turned to the overlord "Ainz-san, Since we're taking a breather here. I think we should contact the other team and check their progress while we're at it"

"Good idea, Necro-san" Ainz agreed and used [Message] to contact the other team that was sent out to gather information and funds. The team consists of Amanomahitotsu, posing as a blacksmith selling low tier items and was being escorted by Sebas, Solution, Alucard, and Shalltear. Sebas was posing as Amanomahitotsu's butler, while Solution was posing as a spoiled daughter of a friend of Amanomahitotsu, whose current alias was Masamune. Shalltear was given a secondary mission, but for now, she's currently serving as an extra bodyguard. And as for Alucard, His mission is to keep watch on Amanomahitotsu in the shadows. To ensure no one tries to steal or attack him for the items he makes

[Momonga: Amano-san, How are things doing on your end?]

[Amanomahitotsu: We've already entered E-Rantel, and we're currently staying at Shining Golden Pavilion. Sebas and Solution are already selling my goods to several merchants as we speak]

[Momonga: Just let us know when you're about to leave the capital. If something bad happens. We'll send back up to help you out]

[Amanomahitotsu: Alright, Momonga. And can you call in Necropolis for a moment?]

[Momonga: Uh... Sure]

Ainz turns to the Abyssal Lord "Necro-san, Amano-san was to speak with you"

Necropolis then established [Message] to Amanomahitotsu while Ainz told the rest of the group about the blacksmith's progress in the capital

[Necropolis: What do you want to talk about, Amano-san?]

[Amanomahitotsu: I just want to ask you something]

[Necropolis: Okay, What is it about?]

[Amanomahitotsu: It's about Alucard and Shalltear. You see When I told Shalltear to give me a report about her secondary mission in finding a Martial Arts User. I also asked her opinion about Alucard since the two are Vampires and all]

[Necropolis: I know that, and?]

[Amanomahitotsu: She suddenly got scared and called him a two-bit vampire. What's their relationship with each other?]

Necropolis was in deep thought as he tried to figure out the answer to his question. A few moments later, He knew the answer to his question

[Necropolis: If I remember correctly, Alucard is a much stronger vampire than Shalltear and she secretly hates him for it. But she won't mention her thoughts or opinions about him if he's nearby or beside her]

[Amanomahitotsu: Seriously? No wonder she got nervous earlier. She's afraid that Alucard might beat her up for it]

[Necropolis: He can do much worse than beating people up]

[Amanomahitotsu: ...What?]

[Necropolis: If you want to know, Then I'll tell you]

Necropolis then explained Alucard's settings in [Message] and this puts Amanomahitotsu in complete shock during and after Necropolis' explanation

[Amanomahitotsu: SERIOUSLY?!]

[Necropolis: I'm not kidding, Amano-san]

[Amanomahitotsu: Geez, Necro-san! You're worse than Peroroncino-san!]

[Necropolis: The other NPCs aren't the same as Alucard. Simply put it this way, Alucard specializes in infiltrator based classes and he'll do anything to get any information for us. Even if it means seducing women in exchange for information.]

[Amanomahitotsu: ...Wow, Just hearing you explain it makes me kind of scared right now]

[Necropolis: You don't have to worry about that though, I specifically ordered him to follow you for the time being. So if you have anything you like to request to him, Just tell it to him and He'll be following anything you say]

[Amanomahitotsu: Now that's reassuring. Anyway, I've gotta go now, I have to continue my work in this town]

[Necropolis: Good luck, Amano-san]

[Amanomahitotsu: Too you as well]

Once Amanomahitotsu cuts off his [Message], Necropolis then turns to the group and Ainz turned to him "What did you two talk about?" He asked

"It's about Alucard. But I rather not tell you anything about him right now" He replied to the Overlord

"Anyway, since we're done discussing the finances of Nazarick," Ainz said as he puts on his disguise once more "Let's go find ourselves a quest to do"

* * *

**Omake: Hidden Feelings**

As the group were about to leave the room the next morning, Necropolis stops Granger for a moment

"You guys go on ahead, Granger and I have something to talk about," Necropolis said to the group

"Just meet us outside the inn or inside the guild. Okay?" Ainz asked and Necropolis replied with a nod "Sure, I'll see you there"

Once the group went outside the room, Necropolis then turns to Granger

"What is it do you want to talk about, Father?" Granger asked

"It's about yesterday," Necropolis asked "When you lifted the man who pretended to be hurt"

Granger's eyes twitched for a moment and suddenly kneels down on one knee "Forgive me, Father. If you must. Feel free to punish me from my mistake"

"That's not what I want to talk about," Necropolis said and Granger raises his head to him "When you lifted the man up. We never gave you the order to do anything to him"

Granger looked away for a moment and frowned a bit, while Necropolis crossed his arms together and sat down on a chair "Why did you do it?"

He stayed silent for a moment while Necropolis waited for his answer. His silent lasted for a couple of seconds and finally, He spoke his answer "I wanted to protect Narberal from those scum"

Necropolis was surprised by his answer, Granger will do anything to keep Narberal away from any humans that try to make a move on her. Even though Yamaiko suggested they'd act as a couple. Granger had feelings for her despite having most of his settings almost identical to Sebas' settings.

Necropolis then smiled at that and stood up from his chair "That's all I needed to know" He said as he walks up to Granger "Stand up"

That he did and stood up to him. Necropolis then pats him on the shoulder a few times and kept on smiling "If that's how you feel about her, Then I'll talk to Nishikienrai about this matter very soon"

Granger bowed his head "I thank you for understanding, Father"

Necropolis gave a heartfelt chuckle "You're most welcome, son"

After that, The two went out of the room and reunited with the others as all of them made their way to the guild to find a quest to do today

* * *

**Omake: Sense of Death**

A few days ago, Just before Ainz and co. were preparing their adventurer personas and alias. Necropolis is seen sharpening two Adamantine daggers he was planning to use as part of his adventurer persona. Then he heard someone knocking on his door "Come in"

The person who knocked on the door was Dyrroth alone as he entered his room and closed the door behind him. "Good evening, Father."

Necropolis stopped sharpening the daggers and turned to Dyrroth with a smile "Good evening to you as well, Dyrroth." He said and stood up from his chair "You might be wondering why I asked you to come here?"

"Yes, Father. Why did you request me to come here and meet you?" Dyrroth asked

"You see, The Supreme Beings and I have made a discussion a few hours ago. And I was told that you and Demiurge will be in charge of the defenses while Ainz-san and some of us including myself, Will be heading out of Nazarick to become adventurers and gather information about this world" He explained, "Can you handle it?"

"If those are orders, I shall do it without haste. Father" Dyrroth said while he placed his hand on his chest and bowed to him

"Good, That's all for now. If you have any more questions to ask. Feel free to tell me" Necropolis added while Dyrroth stood up straight again

"I do have one question," Dyrroth said

"And what would your question be?" He asked the Abyssal Demon while Dyrroth musters some courage within him and spoke

"When we swore our devotion to the Supreme Beings. Ainz-sama and the rest of the Supreme Beings generated their own forms of aura. I only ask you this," He explained to the Abyssal Lord "Why didn't you follow their example?"

Necropolis thought about it for a moment. Then he stood up from his chair and stood up straight to him "There's a reason why I didn't show my aura to you or any of the Floor Guardians. Do you wish to know why?"

Dyrroth tensed up for a bit and gave a nod as his reply "Yes, I wish to know why"

"Okay, but if anything bad happens to you. I'll immediately stop, Do you understand?" He said

"Of course, Father" Dyrroth agreed and with that Necropolis slowly closed his eyes for a moment which made the Abyssal Demon confused, but he waited none that less

And when Necropolis opened his eyes. Dyrroth soon regretted making his question, The Abyssal Lord's aura was entirely different than the other Supreme Beings. The only thing Dyrroth could do was stand and stared in complete terror as he felt the aura of his Creator/Father in motion

A few moments later, Necropolis dispels his aura and sighed after he concealed his aura "How do you feel?"

Dyrroth suddenly fell on behind and breathing intensely with sweat running down all over his face

"You see, This is why I conceal my aura from the Floor Guardians," Necropolis said to the terrified Dyrroth "My Aura is powerful but it's quite unstable if I'm not too careful with. If you were born a lesser being, You would have passed out for several days by now and if you were a human, You would've died by then"

Dyrroth then slowly got himself up from his terrified state and kneeled in front of the Abyssal Lord "I've seen your true power, Father. I humbly ask for your forgiveness for questioning your differences with the other Supreme Beings"

"It's okay, Dyrroth," Necropolis assured him "After all, you were just curious about my power. So I don't blame you for asking"

"Understood, Father," Dyrroth said as he stood up, but was still trembling from experiencing Necropolis' Death-defying aura "May I be excused now?"

"Sure, In fact, Take the day off and rest. You're still trembling in fear" Necropolis ordered while he sat down on his chair and continued to sharpen his daggers

"Very well, Father" Dyrroth replied, then left his Creator's room and stood in behind the door with a reminder for himself _'I must tell the others'_

He then walked away to tell the others. But since he was still trembling from feeling Necropolis' Aura, He was moving very slowly and was using to the wall to keep himself from losing his balance. And it became a reminder to all of Nazarick. Those who anger Reaper. Shall feel death upon their wake

* * *

**That's all for today, Guys. But before I go, I've got some things to explain to all of you**

**First, What do you think of Granger and Narberal Gamma being a couple? If it's OOC for her, Allow me to provide you guys an explanation. In Mobile Legends, Granger is a human demon hunter. But in this story, He's Racial class is a Dragonoid like Sebas Tian, However, His personality is a lot more different than him. I'll update the Biography of My OC and NPCs very soon**

**Second, I actually did make Alucard stronger than Shalltear. And because of this, I also added that Shalltear is afraid of him because his personality is almost the same as Shalltear's, But he has more restraint to his fetishes and when he shows it. It makes him worse than Peroroncino and Shalltear combined**

**Third, I'm going to be totally honest about My OC Job Classes, I actually planned to make Necropolis capable on both Physical and Magical damage. But after thinking about it for a while. I've decided that his Job class as an [Necromancer] essential to his [Soul Reaper] Class. And you'll find out more about it very soon**

**And lastly, I'll prepare something that will pique your interest and I will show it to all of you very soon in the future**

**That's all there is to say. And I'll see you all very soon**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Crescent Rider here. And I just want to say that I'm back with a new chapter! Also, I just want to say sorry for posting this chapter early when I said that I'll be working on it when Summer Break arrives. But look at the bright side, You get to read a new chapter early and I'll be working on my other stories once Summer Break arrives**

**That's all for now and as always, Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Great Tomb of Nazarick...**

Outside the tomb of Nazarick. Demiurge and Dyrroth stood and watch as the makeshift forest was being made by Mare's magic, several minions were being positioned in different locations for ambushes or patrols and lastly, Several traps were prepared towards various places that were specifically marked by Punitto Moe. After all, He wasn't called the Strategist of Ainz Ooal Gown for nothing

"It appears the Defenses are near in completion" Dyrroth commentated, smirking at the Newly-made defenses of Nazarick

"Indeed, but we expect nothing less from Punitto Moe-sama's incredible Strategical Skills and, Abilities," Demiurge remarked and Dyrroth nodded with an agreement.

Soon the two returned to the tomb and discussed other matters done in the tomb. Recently, Ainz and the rest of Supreme beings have been sending out several curriculums to every denizen in Nazarick.

Right now, Some of the Floor Guardians are currently on patrol to there respective floors while the rest were spending their time bonding with their respective creators or with the other denizens of Nazarick.

Dyrroth and Demiurge were currently discussing several other matters like the defenses of the tomb, Until...

[Ulbert Alain Odle: Demiurge]

the moment Demiurge heard Ulbert's call, he turned away from Dyrroth and focus his attention to his creator's

[Demiurge: Yes, Ulbert-sama?]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: We need you here for a moment, ]

[Demiurge: As you command, Father!]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: ... Alright, I'll see you there]

After Ulbert had stopped using [Message], Demiurge turns back to Dyrroth

"Dyrroth, I'm afraid I'm being summoned by Supreme Beings for something important. Maybe we can continue our discussion at another time?" Demiurge said, with his hands behind his back

"Understood, Demiurge-sensei," Dyrroth replied, bowing his head to him

"Then I must be off," Demiurge then used the Ring of Ains Ooal Gown to teleport himself to the lower levels of the tomb while Dyrroth continued his duties all on his own

**4th Floor, Underground River.**

Some of the Supreme Beings that stayed behind were currently on the Black Pearl, docked on the 4th floor of the tomb.

After Ulbert had finished talking to Demiurge through [Message], he remained silent after hearing Demiurge calling him father. Which was a bit uncomfortable for him since he never had a family back in the real world.

He then approached a nearby wall and slowly bangs his head to it, to relieve himself from the embarrassment from Demiurge's response to his message.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Supreme beings watched him as they were clueless to know why he was banging his head on the wall a few times.

"Ulbert-oniichan, why are you hitting your head against the wall?" Bukubukuchagama asked,

Ulbert stopped and slowly turned to them, "Shut up... You have no idea of the embarrassment I'm going through right now"

Everyone blinked as Ulbert continued banging his head on the wall. Since Ulbert wasn't going to get used to the whole idea of being a parent. Then CZ2I28 Delta better known as CZ, one of the Pleiades Six Stars, approached beside them and became curious to know why Ulbert was hitting his own head on the wall

"My lords, Why is Ulbert Alain Odle-sama hurting himself?" CZ asked, in a monotone voice

"He's just having issues, That's all," Punitto Moe said, and the rest of the guild members agreed to him

"So anyway, CZ. What do you think of the [Black Pearl]?" Bellriver asked, and CZ turned to him and he clearly sees a shine in her automation eyes

"Very big, Well armored, and the weapons and equipment here are incredible," CZ commented,

[Bukubukuchagama: _*Squealing loudly* _CZ is so adorable!]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Hey! You didn't have to squeal in here, Chagama-san!]

[Bukubukuchagama: Sorry! I just can't help myself!]

[Punitto Moe: But between the Twins and CZ, who do you think is the most cutest among the two?]

[Bukubukuchagama: Don't ask me that! I can't decide since both are adorable!]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Why did we bring her here though?]

[Bellriver: Well since the [Black Pearl], Necropolis summoned to us, was filled with automations. I wanted to see how CZ interacts with them when Yggdrasil got updated with the Valkyrie's Downfall Pack Update. Also, she might be able to use this ship while we're not available to do it ourselves]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Makes sense...]

"My lords!" A voice called out, and everyone including Ulbert turned to the direction of the voice. Walking towards them was none other than Demiurge, who bowed to them once he was close.

"Ah, Demiurge. It''s good that you've made it" Punitto Moe said "Now here's what you need to do,"

Punitto Moe explained what Demiurge was going to do, and he understood every word of his instructions and nodded

"Understood, my lords. I am to accompany Bellriver-sama in search of materials for making Magic Scrolls. Though I may not be a Craftsman, Ulbert-sama was kind enough to teach me some skills for carpentry" Demiurge said,

The Death Vine nodded once, and Bellriver took over, "We will be taking the [Black Pearl] as our mobile base and head to the Abellion Hills. Once we're there, The wildlife that rests within those hills can prove useful for material testing."

"Understood, Bellriver-sama" Demiurge said,

After that discussion, Bellriver boarded the ship while CZ and Demiurge gave another bow to the other Supreme Being before accompanying the Magic Knight. Soon the automation crew started performing their tasks while a large [Gate] portal appeared and the ship moved towards the portal.

As the ship leaves the tomb. The other Supreme Beings waved goodbye to Bellriver until the ship entered the portal and the [Gate] closed once the ship goes to the other side of the portal

"Well, guess we're the only ones here in Nazarick," Punitto said, turning to the others

"Yeah, It's going to be a bit boring if I got nothing to do. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be spending time with Aura-chan and Mare-chan!" Bukubukuchagama said, teleported herself out of the 4th floor

"I'll be heading out too. Since I'll be studying a few things around the tomb," Punitto Moe said,

"May I come with you?" Ulbert asked, "I need to get my mind out of something since I've got nothing better to do for a while,"

"I'm fine with that," Punitto said, then turned to Tabula "What about you Tabula-san?"

"I'll be working on another project in my room for a while. But first, I need to go to Momonga's room for a moment," Tabula said,

"Why do you want to go there?" Punitto asked,

"Because I recently discovered Albedo lying naked at Momonga's bed the other day and according to Demiurge, she does this to envelop her scent whenever Momonga comes back to his room" He explained,

"You just had to turn her into Yandere. Huh, Tabula?" Ulbert remarked, causing The Brain Eater to make a tick mark on his head

"That was unintentional and you all know it!" Tabula shouted as the three of them teleported themselves out from the 4th Floor

**E-Rantel, Guild Headquarters**

Momon and co. are currently on the request board, finding a quest for them to apply in. Unfortunately, every quest they saw in the request board was words written in the world's language. Meaning they can't understand any of the words written on the paper.

Luckily for them, Necropolis managed to understand the words on the board. The reason behind this is that he used his magic as the [Soul Reaper] to seer through the memories of every knight he killed back at Carne Village. This, in turn, made it easier for him to understand the words written on every paper of the board

[Touch Me: Do you see any Copper-plate quests, Necro-san?]

[Necropolis: Unfortunately, No. Every quest posted on the board goes from Iron to Mythril, There are a few Adamanitum Quests posted on the board as well]

[Peroroncino: But can you at least find the easiest Iron plate quest on the board?]

[Necropolis: Hold on, Let me check]

Necropolis then started looking for the easiest Iron plate quest on the board. as his eye around the board on every Iron plate quest and finally, he finds the easiest one and rips it off the board.

[Necropolis: This is the one]

[Momonga: Then let's go to the receptionist]

The group then approached the receptionist desk and Argus presents the Job request to the receptionist

"We would like to take this job," Momon said,

"I'm afraid only Iron plated Adventurers can apply for this quest," The receptionist replied,

"Come on, this is like the easiest one there is. Why not let us handle it" Pedro complained,

"But there are rules must be followed," The receptionist said "Even for a large party like yours, We simply can't let all of you take on this request"

"The rules sound stupid," Momon remarked, and his friends agreed to him

"If you were to fail this request, There is a chance a lot of people will lose their lives" The receptionist reasoned with them.

"My group consists of nine people. This girl here is third tier magic caster," Momon said, while he mentions Nabe's abilities over magic. Then he places his hand on Argus' shoulder "And this man was a former Adamantium Adventurer from another town. But due to some circumstances in his hometown, He decided to come along with us and regain his rank here"

Everyone in the guild including the receptionist was shocked to hear Momon say that Argus was a former Adamantium Adventurer from another town. while the latter simply turned away and wore a frown on his left eye.

"As for the rest of our party, Our level is almost equivalent to our friend here and we wanted to rise up while Argus prefers to regain his title as an Adamantium Adventurer in the capital," Momon finished,

"I am very sorry, Even if one of your party members is a former Adamantium Adventurer. I'm afraid the rules prevent you from accepting this quest. Since I might lose my job if I were to allow to go on this request" The receptionist apologized

[Peroroncino: Guess it can't be helped]

[Momonga: Then we might as well ask her a copper level quest instead since their not on the board]

[Necropolis: Can I talk to her?]

[Momonga: Go ahead,]

"I'm sorry for my friend being unreasonable earlier since it's their first time as adventurers to this guild, but is it possible for you to find the hardest copper level request?" Argus asked,

"Of course, I'll go and search for one now," The receptionist said, standing up from her chair and goes to find a copper level quest.

[Momonga: Looks like we're getting somewhere now]

[Yamaiko: Yeah, although I feel a bit irritated when that receptionist kept on denying us even though that was the easiest Iron plate quest on the board]

[Nishikienrai: I agree with you, Yamaiko-san. But these stupid rules prevent us from starting on this quest]

[Peronroncino: Let's just hope nothing, in particular, will happen today]

"Hey," A voice called out and Momon and co. turned to the direction of the voice and were greeted by four people "If you're all having a hard time looking for work. We might be able to help you if you like?"

[Takemikazuchi: Great, just great]

[Touch Me: You just had to jinx us. Huh, Peroroncino-san?]

[Peroroncino: sorry guys...]

[Momonga: Although, these guys are Iron plate adventurers. Maybe we should try to form a few connections and see what they have to offer]

[Necropolis: Good idea, Momonga-san]

Soon, Momonga and co. were guided to a room, which was provided by the receptionist, by the iron plate adventurers.

"Before we discuss the request, Let me introduce ourselves. My name is Peter Mauk, leader of the Sword of Darkness" He introduced, pointing to himself with his own thumb, then turns to the man with a bow slung over his shoulder "This here is Lukrut Volve, Ranger and the eyes and ears of our party," Lukrut waved at Nabe for a moment, but she ignored him while Rain simply glanced at the ranger with a single eye on him, "Next is the druid, Dyne Woodwonder. He deals with healing abilities and manipulations over nature"

"Nice to meet you," He said, followed with a nod

"Lastly, This is our magic caster and brains of the party, Ninya the spell caster" Peter introduced,

"Nice to meet you," He said, then turned to Peter "But, Peter, can you stop calling me with that embarrassing nickname?"

"Pleased to meet you, My name is Momon and these are my friends Silver, Shimazu, Argus, Yamase, Kage, Rain and Kage's Daughter, Nabe." Momon introduced before asking, "So your magic caster has a nickname, why is that?"

"He's a talent holder and genius caster at that," Lukrut answered,

"Oh? A talent holder?" Momon said,

[Yamaiko: Hey, Didn't that guy from the Sunlight Scripture mentioned about those kinds of people?]

[Nishikienrai: He did. He also said that Talent Holders are people that are born with a unique ability that can't be taught to other people and they're quite rare to find in this world]

"He has the talent, Magic Affinity. It allows him to takes him four years to learn magic rather than the usual eight years," Peter explained,

"That's quite the talent you have," Argus complimented, making Ninya a bit embarrassed as he looked away from him

"Thank you for the compliment. Although, I can just say I feel very lucky to have this talent. Because it allows me to take the first step towards realizing my dream," Ninya said, while Argus raised his left brow with curiosity but was cut off when Peter spoke again

"Either way, he's a famous talent holder in this city,"

"But there is someone whose even more famous than me, you know," Ninya said, which caught the party's curiosity

"Really? Who is it then?" Pedro asked, with curiosity

"He's talking about Master Bareare," Dyne answered,

"And what kind of talent does he hold?" Shimazu asked,

"Since you're all not around here I might as well tell you. Nfirea Bareare is the grandson of a famous pharmacist in the city and his talent allows him to use all kinds of magic items" Peter explained

[Nishikienrai: Hey guys, doesn't that sound like some kind of cheat ability?]

[Takemikazuchi: It is. If that were to exist when YGGDRASIL was still running, they wouldn't have a problem in becoming the strongest player in a short period of time]

[Peroroncino: Doesn't that mean he can use the World Champion Armor without any sort of penalty?]

[Touch Me: It takes a lot more than some ability to use any item to possess the armor, Without the skills to back up that ability. It'd be pointless to use it at all]

[Necropolis: That may be true on your end, Touch-san. but I'm more concerned about it than the rest of you]

[Yamaiko: Why is that, Necro-san?]

[Necropolis: Because he could wield [Soururerumu] without suffering any kind of penalty. Even if that person is a low leveled man]

The players within [Message] were silenced since someone who can wield [Soururerumu] without suffering any kind of penalty would be dangerous for them even if that person _is_ a low leveled player.

[Momonga: Then we should keep that weapon within Nazarick at all times]

[Necropolis: Alright, I'll just keep in my room for the time being. I had no intentions of bringing it out anyway]

"He sounds like a very dangerous threat," Nabe whispered to Kage, who nodded his head at her "Indeed, Looks like this is a good call for us"

"Kage-san, did you say something?" Peter called out, snapping the ninja out from his thoughts

"Oh, it's nothing, please continue on what you were discussing" Kage quickly replied

"Oh right, about our current job. Our objective is to eliminate the monsters that were spotted just nearby the city" Peter explained,

"So basically, it's a monster-hunting expedition?" Momon summarized

"Um, actually this is not a job that was particularly requested," Peter said,

"What do you mean by that?" Pedro asked,

"Depending on the strength of the monster, the guild will receive money from the city to reward us with. and that will our reward for this time around"

[Takemikazuchi: So basically, we earn money by collecting item drops?]

[Momonga: Sounds like it]

"It's a necessary task for our way of life," Dyne said with wisdom

"But it still puts bread on our table and it also lessens the dangers for people around us. So it's a win-win situation for us all" Lukrut explained

"Well, that's about it though. And we will be hunting down monsters around at the southern forest of the city" Peter said, then he asked them the offer "So how about it? Will you join us?"

Momon glanced at his teammates, then back to Peter "Yes, Please take care of us"

This made the Swords of Darkness feel happy for Momon's decision. But was cut short when Momon spoke again "But since we will be working together, I think it's best to show our faces first before anything else"

Momon and co. excluding Argus started removing their masks or helmets for a while and show them their faces. Though in truth, Their faces were nothing more but illusion magic cast upon themselves. Their faces consisted of black hair and different eye color, A few seconds later. The Sword of Darkness felt contented as the Momon and co. started hiding their faces again

"I heard that your faces are somewhat common to the south, are you by any chance are foreigners from different towns?" Peter asked,

"Yes, and our reason for this is to avoid problems if others were to find out that we were foreigners. So we decided to hide our faces to ensure we don't encounter one" Momon explained

"But what about Argus-san? How come he's the only one not hiding his face?" Peter asked in curiosity and was answered by the man himself

"I have my reasons, and one of them is that I hate wearing a helmet or a mask, to begin with," Argus answered, while he raised his tone at one of his reasons

"I see..." Peter said, and avoided asking more questions. Then, Lukrut stood from his chair and raised his hand to Momon and co.

"By the way, what kind of relationship do you and Nabe have?" Lukrut asked while the rest of the Sword of Darkness lowered their heads at his behavior

"She's our ally," Momon answered while the rest of the party glanced at the ranger "But to Kage-san. She's his daughter,"

"I'm in love! It was love at first sight! Please go out with me!" Lukrut asked while performing several poses until he kneeled on one knee and offered his hand to Nabe

"Shut up, you slug. Talk to me once you know your place. Shall I cut off your tongue for you?" Nabe said coldly without giving a sideways glance at him. The players then became nervous when Nabe started to threaten Lukrut harshly while Rain, However, was glaring at Lukrut while he started to clench his fist very tightly.

However, Lukrut stood up straight and started laughing "Thank you for such a harsh rejection!" Then he bowed and offered a handshake to Nabe "Then, how about we start as friends!"

"You maggot. Do you want me to scoop your eyes out?" Nabe threatens while she glared at him with a cold look on her face. However, Lukrut simply wore the same reaction as before and smiled at her

"That cold gaze of hers is so-" Before he could say anymore, Peter appears behind him and smacks him on the head with his elbow

"I'm sorry for my friend's rudeness," Peter apologized,

"No, We're sorry too," Momon apologized, while Nabe looked away from him and Rain relaxing his fist

[Takemikazuchi: Something is definitely wrong with that guy]

[Nishikienrai; Maybe he's some kind of masochist playboy or something]

[Necropolis: If you ask me, He reminds me of Peroroncino in his erotic fantasies in a very bad way]

[Peroroncino: I HEARD THAT, YOU BASTARD!]

[Necropolis: I know, I just said it out loud]

The rest of the players chuckled within [Message] while Peroroncino keeps on arguing with Necropolis. But despite their arguments, they still remain as the best of friends to one another.

After their discussion, The Party had followed alongside the Swords of Darkness while Peter explained about the location of the expedition and their departure. Until the receptionist spotted them and called out "Mr. Momon,"

The party stopped from their tracks along with the Swords of Darkness as the receptionist continued "Your party has been requested for a specific job." She informed

"Who in the world requested it?" Momon asked,

"Mr. Nfirea Baraere," Receptionist said, which not only surprised the Swords of Darkness but everyone else in the guild while the said person approaches the party.

Nabe suddenly took action and tried to draw her sword as she stood in front of Momon and the others while Rain tried to follow her example. But Argus stopped him by holding out his hand towards his chest while Kage stopped Nabe by chopping her on the head

"Stop assuming everyone's a threat and keep your bloodlust to yourself!" Kage whispered loudly to Nabe

"I'm very sorry, Father" Nabe apologized with both hands on her head

"The same goes to you, Rain. Don't do it again," Argus whispered loudly to Rain,

"Forgive me for my incompetence," Rain apologized, lowering his head a little

"Nice to meet you, I'm the one who requested for you" Nfirea greeted,

Momon then raised his hand to him in denial "I'm very sorry. We've already promised to do a different job. Though we are honored that you personally requested us, but..." Momon said,

"Mr. Momon, It's a personal request for you and your party! Why are you declining it?" Peter protested,

"Well, that may be true, Peter-san. But finishing the job we accepted first is common courtesy for us," Silver said, and the rest of the party agreed with him. Meanwhile, Everyone on the first floor had gasped in surprise when they decline the request. But Peter decided to try to convince him again "But still, a personal request..."

[Nishikienrai: Looks like they're not going to quit until we say yes or something]

[Momonga: Let me handle this,]

"How about this? We will make our decision after listening to Mr. Baraere's request" Momon said,

Soon they returned to the second floor with Nfirea and entered a private room for their discussion

"Let me introduce myself, My name is Nfirea Baraere. I work as a pharmacist in this city. As for my request, I'm planning to go to the forest just near Carne Village to gather herbs there" He explained,

[Yamaiko: Carne Village?]

[Touch Me: I have a hunch this guy, from that village]

"I would like you to guard me and help me collect herbs during the trip,"

"Guard you..." Momon muttered, "_I don't have the skills to protect a third party, but with my friends beside me. It should be easy, However..._" He then glanced at Peter and the Swords of Darkness for a moment then back to Nfirea

"As for the amount of the reward-" Before Nfirea could continue, Momon cuts him off for a moment "Mr. Peter, Do you have any interest in being hired by us?"

[Necropolis: What are you up to, Momonga-san?]

[Momonga: I thought that if we could bring the Swords of Darkness, We could easily build up our reputation and rank up in a much faster pace]

[Takemikazuchi: Quite the interesting idea, Momonga-san. Let's do it]

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Momon?" Peter asked,

"For a bodyguarding request, a ranger like is necessary. And if we are in a forest, wouldn't a druid like be a useful addition?"

"Yes. You possess kee insight, Master Momon," Dyne said

"I don't mind it at all," Lukrut followed

"We'd be grateful for the request!" Peter said with full agreement

"I'm all right with it as well," Nfirea followed,

"That's good to here, But we have one last question," Momon said,

"Yes?"

"Why did you request us?" Momon asked, and his friends glanced at him for a moment. However, Nfirea suddenly felt a little nervous about his question "We just came to this town yesterday. We have no friends or much less acquaintances here. So why?"

"Actually, I heard about what happened at the inn," Nfirea answered

"The inn?" Momon said,

"Yes, I heard from a customer that you easily defeated upper ranked adventurers in a blink of an eye. The person I normally request has just moved to another town, so I thought it was the perfect chance to try someone new." He explained, "I also thought it would be cheaper hiring a copper plate."

"True?" Momon said, looking down on his copper plate and somehow the players felt the same as their leader,

[Peroroncino: Guess that means we have a lot of work ahead of us]

"Do you have any other questions?" Nfirea asked,

The Swords of Darkness and Momon's Party no longer has any other questions. Soon, They exited the guild and sets off to the Carne Village.

**Omake: The Teacher is in!**

Momonga and some of the guild members are currently inside Necropolis' room, waiting for his arrival

"Man, What's taking him so long?!" Peroroncino asked loudly,

"Calm down, Peroroncino-san," Yamaiko said, "He'll be here. After all, didn't you agree to his condition earlier?"

The birdman groaned when he remembered about it

A few hours ago, after deciding whose going to pose as adventurers in the meeting. Momonga mentioned about some of the words in the new world were hard to understand for them at all and it could be quite bothersome if they couldn't understand them at all. Luckily, Necropolis had seer through the memories of the knights that he killed in Carne Village and the information they obtained from the Sunlight Scripture.

However, Necropolis proposed an idea that might benefit all of them... And that idea was for him to teach them some lessons on how to interpret the words of the new world and translate them via paper to get a better understanding.

In simple terms, Necropolis will be acting as a teacher while those who volunteered to pose as adventurers will be his students for the day.

After a few minutes of waiting, Necropolis finally enters the room and approaches in front of the players.

"Good morning, Class and welcome to your first day on learning how to interpreting foreign languages," Necropolis said, pretending to be a teacher "I hope we'll all get along"

"Just get on with it already!" Peroroncino yelled impatiently and Necropolis made a small tick mark on his left cheek

"Well, It appears I have gotten myself a stubborn student. Guess I need to teach you some manners as well" Necropolis said, with a smile on his face and fearsome aura being generated around his body. This, in turn, made Peroroncino shut his mouth or beck for that matter and slowly shrinks himself from seeing this while the others felt a small chill on their spines

"But before that, Let's begin our first lesson!" With the snap of Necropolis' fingers, a blackboard had appeared behind him and started their first lesson in interpreting the new world's language

**Omake: Siblings**

A few days ago, Necropolis is currently wandering around his room without any signs of stopping. The expression, he was wearing on his face, was filled with worry as he kept wandering around his room. And this has been going on for the past few hours, on the day after they've arrived in the new world.

Then suddenly, he snapped out from his thoughts when he heard someone knocking on his door. He approached the door and opened it, only to see Yuri Alpha standing in front of him with a cart that was carrying a single tray of food and a teapot filled with Valerian tea and a teacup for him to drink in.

"Good evening, my lord," Yuri Alpha greeted, "I'm here to deliver you the meal you just ordered a few minutes ago"

"Thank you, Yuri-san," Necropolis said to her, "But before you leave. I would like to talk to you about something,"

Yuri Alpha seemed to be confused at first. But decided to listen on what he wants to talk about and enters his room and sets down the tray and teapot onto a nearby table.

Necropolis sat down on a chair and so did Yuri Alpha on the opposite side of the table "What is it that you want to talk about, Necropolis-sama?" She asked,

Necropolis then poured some tea into his cup, sets down the teapot, and started drinking the tea. However, he remained silent for a while since his thoughts were clouded by his concerns. But he sighs and faces Yuri Alpha "I wanted to ask you something,"

"Go on," She insisted,

"... What is your opinion about the other Pleiades?" He asked, surprising Yuri Alpha for a bit, "What do you mean by that, My Lord?"

"I'm was just asking for your opinion about the other Pleiades. After all, you and the rest of the Pleiades were created separately by different members of Ainz Ooal Gown. So tell me, What do you think of them?" Necropolis explained,

"Well... Um..." Yuri Alpha couldn't gather her thoughts for a moment, but a moment later. She gives her answer "They're like sisters to me, even though we were made separately by the Supreme Beings. But I still treat them as my sisters, Especially Lupus-san and Solution-san. Even if she can a bit annoying from time to time,"

"I see..." Necropolis said as he continued to drink his tea, "Then I assume you think of Sebas as your brother, Correct?"

"He's merely my superior, and I only see him as my leader and a friend. Nothing more," She replied, and Necropolis nodded to her,

"That's all I need to know," He said,

After he had finished his meal and tea, He puts the tray and teacup onto the cart while Yuri Alpha stood up from her chair and grabs the handlebar of the cart and was prepared to leave the room. Until Necropolis spoke one last time "Before you go, There's something else you should know,"

"What is it, Necropolis-sama?" Yuri alpha asked,

"When you mentioned your opinion to me..." Necropolis then made a small smile "You reminded me of myself,"

Yuri Alpha gasped a bit to his word, but was confused about what he meant when he closed the door in front of her '_What does he mean by that?_' She asked in her thoughts. But soon left to continue her duties in the tomb '_Maybe I'll ask my mother about it_'

* * *

**This is all I can do for now, And as for the next chapter. I'll work on it after I finished some of the chapters in my other chapters. Also, there will be a few edits in some of the chapters because I saw a few faults myself and I plan to fix them.**

**That's all I need to say and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

**_The Crescent Rider has signed out..._**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, Crescent Rider here and I'm back with another chapter. Also, it's been one helluva time since I last updated this story.**

**But before you guys start reading the chapter. I nearly forgot that Herohero is still here in the story despite his lack of appearance in the story. However, I have plans for him in a future chapter that I'm going to make very soon.**

**Also, I added a few things that might juice things up with my OC as well as uncovering more of his backstory IRL.**

**That is all and Enjoy the chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC Character!**_

* * *

**Great Tomb of Nazarick, 6th Floor**

In the forest of the 6th floor, Bukubukuchagama is seen with Aura and Mare bonding with each other all day long. However, their bonding time was interrupted when Bukubukuchagama saw someone approached them.

But somehow, she smiled when she saw a certain Abyssal Hybrid walking towards them.

"Selena-chan!" She exclaimed while the latter simply bowed her head to her "Bukubukuchagama-sama, It's good to see you're doing well,"

"Selena-san!" Mare exclaimed, and he tried to run towards her. But was stopped when Aura stops him by putting him into a headlock and began scolding her brother "Don't run like that! You'll just embarrass yourself to Mother if you act so childish just now!"

"S-Sorry, Onee-Chan! Please let me go!" Mare pleaded while Selena and Bukubukuchagama playfully chuckled at this sight

"It's okay, Aura-chan. Let go of your brother now, he learned his lesson," The pink slime ordered and Aura immediately lets go of her brother while Selena tends to Mare

"Are you alright, Mare?" Selena asked and Mare simply nodded his head and receives a few head pats from the former "Good to know,"

Aura felt a little jealous and pouts as she turns away from Selena and her brother. Unfortunately for her, The Abyssal Hybrid took noticed and made a mischievous smile on her face.

"Are you jealous, Aura-san?" She asked and made Aura turned away from her "Why should I be?"

"If you wanted to receive some affection from me," She then approaches Aura and embraces her in a hug "Then you should have asked,"

"S-Selena-san! Let go of me!" Aura ordered as she tried to struggle away from Selena's embrace. But the latter simply said "No, Since I've given Mare some of my affection. It's only fair I give some to you as well,"

Aura blushes and looks away from Selena's view while the latter smiled playfully. Meanwhile, Bukubukuchagama simply giggled at them. But seeing Selena hugging Aura just for kicks has somewhat made her remember of a certain memory when the game was still running.

**Flashback (After Conquering The Great Tomb of Nazarick)**

After conquering the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The party members responsible for clearing the dungeon had decided to celebrate as they finally cleared the dungeon and made it their guild base.

It was a tough battle when the party reached the last floor, But thanks to the party's cooperation. They pulled it off and cleared the entire dungeon after several hours of clearing the dungeon.

Necropolis is seen wiping off some of his non-existing sweat from his forehead and sat down on the floor "Woh! That was a tough battle,"

"Indeed, But thanks to Punitto Moe's Strategy, Momonga's spells, and everyone else cooperation. We managed to pull through the whole thing!" Nishikienrai commented, and some of the members of Ainz Ooal Gown had agreed to the Half Golem Ninja

"But let's not forget Necropolis' hard work for us, If it weren't for him. We'd still be fighting that mini-boss from the eighth floor if it weren't for him," Takemikazuchi said while the Abyssal Demon simply scratched the back of his head to his guildmates

"Do you really think so?" He asked and Bukubukuchagama sneaked up onto him from behind and hugged the Abyssal Demon by surprise "Of course! We wouldn't have done this without you, Necro-oniichan!"

"Chagama-san! Let go of me!" Necropolis demanded while he tried to struggle away from her embrace. As for the pink slime, she along with the rest of the players laughed at the scene and became one of the most unforgettable moments of the guild.

**End of Flashback**

Bukubukuchagama felt somewhat lost in thought as she remembered the day Ainz Ooal Gown conquered The Great Tomb of Nazarick as their guild base. They all had their ups and downs in their first attempt, But they all managed to pull through it all and made the tomb as their guild base.

It was one of the most unforgettable moments when YGGDRASIL was still in operation. However, the only thing that crossed her mind in these moments were the times that Necropolis had been there for the guild.

Before Necropolis had joined the guild, he was a Solo-Player that mainly focuses on PKing any players he sees and mysteriously disappears after dealing with the players. Rumors from every YGGDRASIL forums, found on the internet, had several topics about him.

It was said that Necropolis himself was holding a World-Class Item as his primary weapon and hunts down any human player that bully the Heteromorphic players while some think that he's just a wandering player, in search for a worthy battle.

But in reality, He only hunts those who prey on the weak and helpless. Whether it'd be a Human or a Monster, He will always protect the weak as his code of honor and justice from both Virtual and Real Life.

There were also times he fought against Ainz Ooal Gown and Necropolis was so strong, That it took every member of the guild to even the fight at best due to his World-Class Weapon. Not even Touch Me and Momonga combined could go up against him, making him one of the most powerful yet dangerous players of the game.

After the battle had ended, They only managed to do a stalemate between him and the guild. So instead of continuing the fight, They decided to offer him an invitation to join Ainz Ooal Gown.

At first, Necropolis was in deep thought from accepting their offer. But he agreed to it since every player in the game was hunting him down and there's a likely chance that a group of players would eventually hunt him down and force him to quit the game for good. So he officially became a member of Ainz Ooal Gown and some times he joins their dungeon raids and even PKing activities against human players.

Ainz Ooal Gown rose above the ranks from 9th Place to 5th Place due to Necropolis' participation and the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown were shocked that a single-player joining their guild had changed so much influence between them and the rivaling guilds of the game.

Hence, The guild alliance that was formed in order to conquer Nazarick had two goals. One was to conquer the dungeon and the second was to take down Necropolis for good. But the alliance raid failed when they couldn't even get passed the 8th floor of the tomb due to the Floor Guardian there and the most powerful mobs resting there.

Those were the glory days of Ainz Ooal Gown... Until some of the members started retiring from the game and Necropolis suddenly disappeared without even leaving a single message to any of the members. When it happened, She felt a bit empty after he disappeared for three long years in the game and hoped that he was doing okay IRL while, she too, left the game after that. But before she could continue any further in her mind, her thoughts were cut off when Mare spoke out "M-Mother, is everything alright?"

When the pink slime heard his call, she turns to Mare and answered "Yes, Mare-chan. I'm just lost in thought, that's all."

"Oh... O-Okay," Mare said with relieve, But soon the pink slime receives a message from someone within the temple

[Tabula Smargardina: Chagma-san, Do you have a minute?]

[Bukubukuchagama: Tabula-oniichan, What is it do you want from me?]

[Tabula Smaragdina: I'm currently working on another project and I need you and Herohero-san here. Is that okay for you?]

[Bukubukuchagama: What's the project for?]

[Tabula Smaragdina: It's just something I came up with, But I'll need you and Herohero-san for this. Is that okay for you?]

[Bukubukuchagama: Well... Alright fine, but if you do something I don't like. I'm going to kick your sorry ass to the ground!]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Good, Meet me in my Laboratory!]

After that, Bukubukuchagama stood up from the ground and she was about to leave until the dark elf twins and Abyssal Hybrid took notice of this and turns to her.

"W-Where will you be going, Mother?" Mare asked, nervously and gets pat on the head by his creator

"Tabula just messaged me earlier. I'll be gone for a couple of minutes. But don't worry, I'll be back very soon, Okay?" She asked with a bright slime

"Hai!" Mare replied and the pink slime turns to Aura and Selena. But both of them simply bowed their heads to the pink slime

"We shall wait for your return, Mother/Bukubukuchagama-sama," They said in unison,

The pink slime giggled at Aura and Selena. But the Dark elf suddenly tensed up a bit and gritted her teeth against the Abyssal Hybrid while the latter simply smiled at Aura with cheery expression.

**Meanwhile, Momonga's Party**

"You can do such things with magic?" Momon asked Nfirea,

"Yes," Nfirea replied while attaching a wagon to a horse, "It's called [Creation Magic]. Where you can make things like salt or water. There is also magic like [Alarm], A spell that warns you of nearby dangers..."

"That's quite interesting to hear, Nfirea-san," Argus said, "But there are other questions I need to ask about,"

"Sure! Feel free to ask me anything," Nfirea said,

As Argus a.k.a Necropolis kept asking questions. The rest of his party began to know more and more about the new world and its magic.

The technology level here is practically the Middle Ages, but the sophistication of magic differentiates on another level. Argus even asked about a few creatures that existed in this world and most of those creatures weren't much of threat to the members of Ainz Ooal Gown but to the inhabitants of the New World.

Meanwhile, Lukrut decided to make a move on Nabe... Again...

"Nabe, you always seem super composed," Lurkut commented,

Nabe ignored him as she closed her eyes, the Supreme Beings were getting a little irritated especially Kage, and Rain was frowning towards him.

"It is because you believe in my eyes and ears, after all?" Lukrut asked,

"Not you. It is because Momon-san, My Father, and the others are here," Nabe said, growing tired of Lukrut's nonsense.

She tried to make a move on the ranger, but Momon stopped her by placing his hand onto her shoulder. At first, She tensed up from this, then she relaxes a few seconds later.

Lukrut noticed this and assumed the two.

"Hey, Aren't you two of you lovers, after all?" Lukrut questioned, causing Nabe to blush a bit and the others to flinch at this.

"L-L-Lovers?! What are you talking about?! He has Lady Albedo by his side!" Nabe exclaimed,

"Nabe! What are you saying?!" Kage whispered loudly,

Nabe realized her mistake and covers her hand with regret at this slip up while Momon and co. tensed up a bit.

[Yamaiko: Uh-oh! She's gotta spill out everything!]

[Touch Me: We should have brought Lupusregina instead of her. Unlike Narberal, She's far more tolerable to humans than her]

[Takemikazuchi: However. Since when Narberal is a supporter of Albedo's relationship with Momonga?]

[Peroroncino: You're wondering about that, Takemi-san?!]

"Lukrut-san, Can you please refrain from asking us about our personal lives?" Kage said, "I'd appreciate it if you stop making assumptions for my daughter and my friend,"

"Oh, Excuse me. I didn't know that Momon already has lover," Lukrut said,

"Momon-san, Kage-san, I apologize on behalf of my friend." Peter said, "It's a taboo to delve into another's past,"

"No, no. There is no problem as long as he is careful from now on," Momon said,

"But as a warning, I'll tell you that Nabe already has a lover as well," Argus said,

"Really?" Lukrut questioned,

"Yes, He's glaring at you right now," Argus said, pointing his thumb to his right. When Lukrut turned, He saw a glaring Rain clenching onto his violin case and fist in complete anger.

Peter noticed this as well, delivers a hard punch to the Lurkut's shoulder, and faced Rain.

"I deeply apologize for my friend, Rain-san. I promise that I'll keep an eye on him for now on," Peter said,

"Fine... Just make sure of it," Rain said, and Peter nodded at his response.

"As for you Lukrut, You better stop-" Peter was about to finish until Lukrut pulled up his hand to him and smirked for a bit.

"They're making their move," Lukrut commented,

Everyone except for Momon and co. looked at their surroundings with cautious eyes and searched for the incoming enemies.

"Where are they?" Peter asked,

"Just over there," Lurkut said, pointing towards an open field. There, they all saw several goblins and at least 10 ogres accompanying them.

"Look at the size of that group!" Ninya exclaimed, "In fact, That's way more monsters than it normally should,"

"I'm guessing that this isn't a normal occurrence in these parts," Silver assumed,

"It is... If these kinds of numbers were roaming in these parts. Then people would find this path quite troublesome to travel," Dyne commented,

"Then we might as well get to work," Pedro said, readying his bow and arrow, "Hey guys! Cover your eyes!"

At first, The Swords of Darkness were confused about his order. But decided to follow Pedro's order anyway alongside Momon and co.

Upon Pedro's release. An arrow was fired and creates a bright light that flashes in the middle of the field. Leaving every goblin and ogre into a dazed.

Once the light dies down, Kage was the first to assault with his Kusarigama and killed a few goblins. He even used the chain part of his stop an Ogre's attack and immobilizes the Ogre in place.

"Nabe!" Kage called out,

Nabe points her finger towards the Ogre's chest and sparks with electricity.

"[Lightning]!" Nabe chanted and a bolt of lightning pierces through the Immobilized Ogre and kills another Ogre in the process while Kage unravels the chain from the now-dead Ogre.

Two Ogres rushed towards Kage with their clubs at the ready. But before they could even close in on them, Shimazu intercepts the Ogres and slices through their waist like a hot knife through butter.

Speaking of hot. Shimazu's Nodachi sword consisted of a Fire-attribute that cauterizes the Ogres' blood and ignites a few goblins when they tried to rush in on him.

"Whoa..." Peter was speechless at the sight. But he snaps out of his daze when Momon spoke to him, "Peter-san, Some of the goblins have drawn their attention to the cart. Have your team deal with them while my team handles the ogres,"

"Understood, Momon-san! But if you request our support, We'll do what we can," Peter said, readying himself alongside his comrades while Momon and co. continued in dealing with the ogres and a few attacking goblins.

Silver simply used his sword to slice a few goblins and bashes his shield to a couple of goblins and easily block a few attacks from an ogre before decapitating its head right off its shoulder.

Momon slices through a few ogres and goblins with his dual greatswords, and Yamase crushes the goblins skulls with her gauntlet, created a few craters and she even grabbed a goblin and threw it into another goblin.

Pedro soon spotted a few Goblins archers, pulling their bows back and aimed towards Nfirea's cart. He prevents them by notching out three arrows from his quiver into his bowstring, pulls it back, and fires towards the Goblin Archers while one of those goblins fires an arrow towards Nfirea's cart.

Unexpectedly for the goblin, Argus grabs the arrow with fast reflexes and grabs the arrow before it could even get close to him.

"Well that was a close one," Argus commented, glancing towards the arrow.

Nfirea and the Sword of Darkness were surprised by Argus' reflexes. Despite the arrow being poorly made by the goblins, Their archers are easily relatable to regular human archers.

But what surprised them even more. Argus holds onto the arrow, like a dart, and sends it back to the Goblin archer. While destroying the goblin's bow and pierced through its skull halfway.

"Argus-san has incredible reflexes. He just caught that arrow, like it was nothing," Ninya commented,

"Well, Momon-san did say that Argus-san was once an Adamantium Adventurer in another guild. So I guess that he's a veteran to this line of work," Peter said, then continued in blocking a goblin with his shield,

While Argus glanced towards the Swords of Darkness. He then turns towards Rain and gave a nod.

Rain then opens the case, pulls out his violin, and starts playing it.

"[Melodic Warrior]" Rain chanted and all four members of Swords of Darkness received minor buffs, "I have offered little support to all four of you. Please use them wisely,"

"For some reason, I feel way stronger than before," Peter commented, then turned to Rain, "Thanks for the support, Rain-san!"

"I'm just doing my job," Rain said,

Several moments later, The 'battle' had been one-sided to the adventurers and the surviving goblins had put their tails between their legs and cowered away to the forest.

"Don't let them escape!" Peter shouted to his team,

But before the goblins could get a chance to flee from them. A wall of fire suddenly appeared in front of the goblins and they were cut off from any means of escape.

Everyone including Momon and co. were confused at the sudden appearance of the wall of fire. But as they turned around, They saw Argus with a red magic circle at the palm of his hand and soon he grabs onto the handles of his Adamantium Daggers, disappears on the spot, and reappears near the surviving goblins.

Before the Goblins could barely have some time to react. Argus drew both blades and performs several slashes in a blink of an eye.

Once he stood up straight, He slowly puts the blades back into its sheathes and all remaining goblins were all decapitated in several parts of the body and little blood was seen in Argus' hand.

Argus clicked his tongue at this sight and wipes it off the goblin blood from his hand while the wall of fire starts to dispel all on its own.

After he reunites with Momon and co. The Swords of Darkness didn't hesitate to approach them with astonished looks on their faces.

"That was amazing, Momon-san!" Ninya exclaimed, "I knew you guys were strong and all. But I never expected this much in a battle!"

"Indeed, The way Kage-san move was so fast that it seemed like it was a blur," Peter commented, "But I'm more surprised with Argus-san's movements. It was so fast that I couldn't even blink at that moment,"

"Not to mention the way some of you guys were able to use magic," Lukrut added, "It was quite incredible, Yamase-san, Nabe-san, Argus-san!"

"Of course they are," Nabe commented to herself and Rain simply nodded his head to agree,

Momon frantically waves his hands at them

"Not really. We're simply used to working together. Teamwork is practically the reason why we won easily against them," Momon said

"But come to think of it. Those numbers of goblins and ogres aren't natural around in these parts," Pedro pointed out, "Not even I expected that much of a number,"

"Maybe something out of the ordinary has happened and caused the Goblins and Orges to migrate quicker than they used to be," Peter presumed,

"Was this caused by the Wise King of the Forest?" Ninya questioned,

"I don't think so," Peter replied, "Maybe something bigger is responsible for this kind of unusual occurrence,"

Not only the Swords of Darkness agreed to this fact. The players silently agreed to Peter's fact as well. Despite Goblins and Ogres being low leveled creatures to them, Their numbers were proven unnatural in this world.

In other words, They, too, believe in Peter's words and agreed on staying cautious should they encounter the cause of these unnatural events.

"Anyway, We should keep moving. Once we reach Nightfall, We'll camp in for the night," Peter suggested,

"Sounds like a plan," Argus said,

As they continued their way towards Carne Village. It was as Peter expected, Nightfall has arrived and we had to camp in for the night since there are high risks when traveling in complete darkness.

Everyone gathered around the campfire and the Swords of Darkness passed around some soup and bread to Momon and co.

Momon was the only one who hasn't touched the bowl of soup due to his Undead Avatar underneath the armor while the rest of his friends continued eating their soup.

"What's wrong, Momon-san? Why aren't you eating your soup?" Peter asked,

"Well... It has with my religion," Momon said almost truthfully and the next one was a lie, "I can't eat with more than four people when I take a life,"

"Umu... You hold belief in such interesting teachings to follow, Momon-dono," Dyne said,

"But if ask us about it. No, We don't hold that same religion as he has," Yamase commented and the rest agreed to her.

[Yamaiko: Although, This food may not compare to what we have back in Nazarick. But it's way better than the food we have back in our original world]

[Necropolis: Somehow, That's an accurate point in my opinion]

[Peroroncino: I could agree with you on that]

"By the way, Why do you call yourselves the Swords of Darkness?" Momon asked curiously.

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Momonga-san. Aren't you overstepping your boundary with these guys?]

[Momonga: Sorry, Takemi-san. I was just curious, that's all]

[Necropolis: For some reason. I feel the same as you, Momonga-san]

[Nishikienrai: You and your habit of curiosity]

[Necropolis: It's a bad habit. But it hasn't killed me so far]

"Oh, That? Well, Ninya..." Before Lukrut could say. Ninya interrupts him, "Please stop, it was a mistake of my youth!"

"There is nothing to be ashamed of!" Dyne commented,

"Please stop!" Ninya said, feeling a bit flustered in this conversation.

"Um, the Swords of Darkness comes from the swords of one of the Thirteen Heroes," Peter revealed,

[Momonga: What? That's it?!]

[Peroroncino: Is this something everyone should know about?]

[Nishikienrai: And that's something we all don't know about!]

"Who are they?" Nabe asked,

[Nishikenrai: Atta Girl! Narberal!]

"So you don't know, Nabe-san?" Lukrut questioned,

"Among the Thirteen Heroes, The Swords of Darkness are the four swords that the one called 'Black Knight' owned," Ninya explained, catching everyone including Rain and Nabe's interest in the topic.

[Touch Me: This is interesting]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: I know, I wonder who this 'Black Knight' was in the past. I'm curious to know about these Swords of Darkness]

[Yamaiko: Maybe if we looked deeper into this world's past. We could find out more about it]

"Well, our ultimate goal is to find those swords," Lukrut stated,

"Until we get our hands on them, this is our symbol," Peter said, pulling out a black dagger and unsheathes it to Momon and co.

"Real or Fake has nothing to do with it," Lukrut said, pulling out the same dagger as Peter, "These represent the creation of our team, either way,"

"Yes, Lukrut said something surprisingly good," Dyne stated while he and Ninya were holding the same black dagger in their hands.

"Hey! Isn't that pretty mean?!" Lukrut complained,

"We have to praise him every once in a while," Peter suggested,

"You guys treat me way too badly!" Lukrut complained,

As the Swords of Darkness converse themselves into a conversation. Momon and co. had a conversation of their own.

[Touch Me: These guys remind us of our past together, Right?]

[Peroroncino: Yeah, We've always been in several adventures together, Gathered a lot of materials, and Build Nazarick together]

[Yamaiko: Well, To be honest. I did kinda miss playing with you guys. My job in the other world just caught the best of me]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: *Sigh* I missed the good old days when the game was still running. Kinda makes me feel nostalgic]

[Nishikienrai: And let's not forget. We did kinda leave Momonga alone in the Game]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Oh! Right, Sorry about that, Momonga-san]

[Yamaiko: Yeah, we're really sorry about that as well]

[Momonga: It's okay. But since you guys coming back is enough of an apology for me]

As the Swords of Darkness finished their conversation. Ninya turns to Momon and co. and suddenly notices something with one of them.

"Argus-san, Are you crying?" Ninya asked,

Everyone heard Ninya's question and turned to Argus while Momon and co. felt distressed on their friend. As it turns out, Argus' actually had tears falling down on his right eye and flinched when he noticed them.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize this until now," Argus said, wiping off the tears from his eye then stands up from the ground, "I-I need some time alone,"

Argus then went a few steps away from the group while Silver stands up as well and turns to his friends.

"I'll go talk to him," Silver said, before going to Argus side along with Rain due to the concern of his father.

**Necropolis**

After the disguised Abyssal Lord was a few steps further away from the group. He stared at the starry night sky and breaths in for a moment.

Then Touch Me went beside him and placed his hand onto Necropolis' shoulder.

"Necro-san. What seems to be troubling you?" Touch Me asked,

"Well..." Necropolis thinks for himself for a moment. Then sighed and continued staring at the sky, "It's a long story..."

"You can tell me, If you like," Touch Me said,

"Alright..." Necropolis said,

**Back to Momon and Co.**

Momon and co. kept staring at the two and we're worried while Nfirea and the Swords of Darkness followed their example.

"Is Argus-san alright, Momon-san?" Ninya asked,

"I do not know, But since Silver-san is with him. I think he'll be fine," Momon said,

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: But why would Necro-san cry all of a sudden? He wasn't like that in the past]

[Peroroncino: Normally, We'd asked him about it. But I don't think that's the best option right now]

[Yamaiko: I agree. After all, He's been through a lot in the past. Asking him about it would bring a lot of painful memories to him]

Kage then suddenly heard his daughter clicked her tongue and was about to make a move on the Swords of Darkness.

Luckily, He caught her in time and placed his hand onto her shoulder while he shook his hand in denial.

Nabe calms down a bit, but she kept her frown towards the Swords of Darkness and assumed that they've offended Argus in away.

Moments later, Argus, Silver, and Rain returns to the group and sat down once again.

"Sorry about earlier. I didn't know what got over me," Argus apologized,

"It's alright, Argus-san," Peter reassured, "We're just glad everything is fine with you, That's all,"

"I see. That's good to hear," Argus said,

Then they all continued their night by sharing several stories between The Swords of Darkness and the disguised players.

Some of those tales given by the Players that resembled the Golden Age in Yggdrasil with a few alterations and make-believe stories to avoid giving away their identities as Players and Foreigners of the New World.

Some even involved what they used to do in the past. But this was the resemblance of their lives back in their old world. Of course, They did the same trick to this as well, and somehow, The Swords of Darkness believed in it and they even received praise from the adventurers for the player's past accomplishments.

Nfirea then joined in and said about a certain girl he liked and Lukrut tried offering some advice about love. But ends up getting hit in the face with an empty bowl while the players watched this scene unfold.

[Yamaiko: For some reason. This scene kinda reminds me of Necro-san and Peroroncino-san back in the day]

[Nishikienrai: Tell me about it. In fact, Necro-san is one helluva guy when it comes to his lectures]

[Necropolis: Hey! I resent that fact entirely. I just couldn't help myself]

[Touch Me: It's alright, Necro-san. After all, You did say that the cause was from taking care of your younger siblings, Right?]

[Necropolis: Yeah... If I could just contact them through [Message]. I wouldn't hesitate in calling them right now]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Why didn't you?]

[Necropolis: It's complicated. But I'll explain to you guys when we're back in Nazarick]

[Momonga: Sure thing, Necro-san. Discussing it would be risky for us all]

After that discussion, They listened to Nfirea talking about a certain girl he loves and the night ended with the Swords of Darkness and Nfirea on their sleeping mats and Momon and co. on Nightwatch due to their status as Hetemorphic Beings.

**The Next Morning**

Everyone was packing up their things in the wagon while Ninya couldn't help but glanced at Argus for a while.

He then approaches him and curiosity got the best of him.

"Argus-san," Ninya called out,

"What is it, Ninya-san?" Argus asked,

"I know this might feel a bit personal and all... But..." Ninya was trailing off while everyone glanced at them for a moment as they continued packing their things,

"What do you need to know?" Argus asked,

"It's just... What happened to your left eye?" Ninya asked,

Momon and co. seemingly flinched at Ninya's question while Argus had no reaction what's so ever. Rain frowned at this and tried to interfere between the two.

But he was stopped by Momon as he holds out his hand towards him.

"You want to know about that, Ninya-san?" Argus questioned,

"Well..." Ninya couldn't think of an answer for it.

"Ninya-san! Don't you think it's rude to ask personal questions to Argus-san?" Peter questioned,

"Actually. I don't mind sharing this to you," Argus said, then proceeds in removing his eye patch, "What actually happened to my left eye,"

Upon revealing it. It caused Nfirea and the Swords of Darkness to gasp and awe at the sight. The pupil was made of pure-red crystal with a burn wound around the eyelids.

"Is related to my dark past," Argus revealed,

"Woah..." Ninya muttered,

Then Argus covers it up with his eye patch.

"Being an Adventurer in my hometown meant that I have to work hard and risk myself for a better reward and a higher rank. But on one certain request, I ended up getting caught in a pack of minor demons and one of those demons managed to implant this on me," Argus explained, "If I'm not careful, It will kill me,"

"Is there a way to dispel it?" Ninya asked curiously as if he was offering to make the attempt.

"Sure. But that would kill me as well since its connected all the way up to my brain," Argus pointed out, "If this eye goes. So will my life,"

"I-I see. So, there's no way of removing it?" Ninya said, in disappointment

"That's the point. But it's also the reason why I can use magic," Argus added,

As Nfirea and the Swords of Darkness' doubts fade away and continued marching their way towards Carne Village.

[Peroroncino: That was a bit of a close one, Necro-san]

[Necropolis: Well, I had to improvise a story to make him believe about it]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: But still, It kinda scared us for a bit. Granger was so close in beating Ninya up for asking]

[Necropolis: And I have Momonga to thank for]

[Momonga: You're welcome. But remember not to stand out too much. It could lead to unwanted attention that might affect our progress]

[Necropolis: Sure, I'll keep that in mind]

But despite the doubts was cleared. The Swords of Darkness, specifically Ninya, were uneased by Argus' tale about his left eye. So Lukrut decided to clear it up by bringing up a certain topic to the group.

"This area has such a great view," Lukrut said out loud, "There was probably no need to walk in formation like this!"

"It's Important to be on guard," Peter said,

"So true! The greatest enemy is carelessness," Dyne added,

"A Dragon could suddenly launch an attack on us," Ninya said,

"Seriously. Do you really think that would happen, Ninya?!" Lukrut questioned,

"Expect the Unexpected, Lukrut-san," Argus advised, "You'd never know when or how an event like that would occur in battle,"

"He's actually right, Lukrut-san," Ninya said, "Around the area of E-Rantel, there are legends of a dragon that could freely control nature,"

This topic suddenly caught the interest of the disguised players. But there was more from Ninya's explanation.

"And, to the north of the Azerlisia Mountains over there, I've heard there are quite a few living frost dragons," Ninya added,

The players glanced onto the said mountains and started a conversation via [Message]

[Yamaiko: Hey, Back in Yggdrasil. Aren't Dragons considered the strongest species in the game?]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: That's actually true. If they somehow exist in this world as well. I wouldn't be surprised at all]

[Peroroncino: But I'm more curious about this Dragon that could control nature freely]

[Necropolis: Same here]

Momon then cleared his non-existing throat to get Ninya's attention.

"Um... Do you know the name of the dragon that freely control nature?" Momon asked,

[TNishikienrai: Hey, Isn't it a bit risky to ask-]

"Huh? Oh, not its name. I will check when we return to town," Ninya said,

[Nishikienrai: Nevermind...]

"Yes, Can you do that for us? Ninya-san?" Momon requested,

"O-Of course, Momon-san!" Ninya replied with a nod and a smile on his face.

"We're just a bit farther to Carne Village!" Nfirea notified,

[Touch Me: I wonder how are the townsfolk of that village doing so far]

[Yamaiko: Yeah, Especially the two girls we rescued back then]

[Necropolis: Guess we'll find out once we get there]

A few minutes later. They were now in closing in on Carne Village but Nfirea notices something out of the ordinary.

"Huh? That's strange," Nfirea said,

"What's wrong?" Peter asked,

"There wasn't such a strong looking fence there before," Nfirea stated,

[Touch Me: He's right, A few days ago. That fence wasn't there before]

[Nishikenrai: Maybe the villagers built it after the previous attack]

[Necropolis: Guys, I'm detecting several monsters in the tall grass]

[Peroroncino: I sensing them too]

[Yamaiko: Are they a threat?]

[Necropolis: I think not, These kinds of monsters aren't hostile unless we engage them first. So, I think its best that we don't fight them]

Once everyone was near the entrance of the village. Lukrut pulls his hand up and stopped everyone as he saw a few goblins at the gate.

"Aren't those goblins?" Lukrut questioned, pulling out his bow and arrow at the ready.

"Who the hell are you?!" A Goblin asked, notching an arrow of his own.

Then the goblins, detected by Necropolis and Peroroncino earlier, started popping out from the tall grass notching their bows and readying their swords and spears. Surrounding the entire group, The Swords of Darkness readied themselves while Momon and co. simply glanced at every goblin present.

"Put down your weapons!" A Goblin demanded,

[Momonga: These guys...]

[Peroroncino: Something wrong, Momonga-san?]

[Momonga: For some reason, Those goblins kinda remind me of something]

"Um, guys. We don't want to fight if we don't have to," The Goblin Leader said, "Especially those people from behind. All of you give off a real dangerous feeling,"

[Touch Me: These goblins are much smarter than the ones we've encountered]

"Who are these guys?!" Peter questioned,

"Goblin-san. What's going on?" A familiar voiced asked,

"Oh! Boss!" The Goblin Leader recognized,

"Enri!" Nfirea called out,

"Huh? " Enri looks up and seeing Nfirea made her clasped her hands together and smile.

"Nfirea!" She called back,

"Oh! That girl!" Ninya stated while lowering her staff,

"Definitely," Dyne added, placing his mace onto his shoulder.

[Momonga: I knew it. These goblins were summoned by the horn I gave her]

[Nishikienrai: That explains the wooden fence, and didn't that girl mentioned about a pharmacist that uses magic?]

[Touch Me: It appears that girl we saved was actually talking about our client here]

[Necropolis: Whether this is a coincidence or fate. A part of me is saying that I'm glad we've saved this village either way]

As everyone entered with Enri and her goblins by her side. The players took upon themselves in gaze around the changes of the Carne Village.

Several townsfolk were going on their businesses and some we're being trained by a few goblins for village defense purposes.

Then suddenly, A couple of children were passing by the players in cheerful laughter. Argus turns to the direction of the children and stops his movements to what he was seeing.

"Hey guys," Argus called out,

Momon and co. heard his called and turned to Argus' direction. They gasped a bit and when the Swords of Darkness and Nfirea heard them. They too followed their example and gasped at what they were seeing.

Just a few meters away from them, was a large red Salamander while the children were either petting its head or their just playing around it.

Surprisingly, The Salamander doesn't mind this at all. It just lets the children do what they want to do around it and sit there like its nobodies' business.

Then the Salamander took notice of the group and the Swords of Darkness tensed up a bit while Momon and co. were questioning the Salamander's present in secret.

"What the heck is that?" Peter questioned, holding onto the handle of his sword.

"Is that a Gigant Basilisk?" Ninya said, holding his staff at the ready,

While the Swords of Darkness were focused on the Salamander. Nfirea was focused on one particular child riding the back of the Salamander.

"Nemu!" Nfirea called out,

The child riding the Salamander heard Nfirea's call, turned to him, and smiles gleefully.

"Nfirea-san!" Nemu called back, sliding off the Salamander's back and rushes towards Nfirea.

"Nemu, what is that thing?" Nfirea asked,

"You mean Draco-san? That Big sister's pet!" Nemu said enthusiastically,

"Huh?" Nfirea was confused and turns to Enri, who was scratching her cheek with her finger, "Huh? Eh!"

[Nishikienrai: They named it after summoning it?]

[Necropolis: Think so and I find Nfirea's reaction quite humorous on my part]

Soon enough, Enri and Nfirea went inside a house to talk in private, The Swords of Darkness were resting under a tree just near Enri's house.

As for Momon and co. They've decided to look over Carne village on the hilltop.

So much has changed in the past ten days. Every villager here had never touched a bow before, but thanks to the influence of the Goblins. They were given the experience for an average archer.

"They're getting pretty good with their bows," Touch Me said,

"Is that so?" Narberal asked,

Everyone except for Granger glanced at Nishikienrai's creation then back to Carne Village.

"It's true that their skill isn't that amazing," Momonga said, "But, until ten days ago, the people down there had never touched a bow,"

"They've all lost friends, parents, and even children in the past," Necropolis said, "Now the villagers are working hard to ensure the same event won't happen again,"

"I'm very sorry, My lords. I did not think that deeply about it," Narberal apologized, bowing her head a little.

"Momon-san!" A voice called out,

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and saw Nfirea running towards him.

"Do you have business with me?" Momon asked,

"Momon-san... Momon-san, Are you Ainz Ooal Gown?" Nfirea asked,

"Wha!" Momon gasped and everyone else flinched at this,

[Nishikienrai: Shit! He figured us out!]

[Peroroncino: But how?! Did we slip something up while we were in E-Rantel?]

[Necropolis: Either way, This is might become a problem for us in the future if we don't clear this up]

"Thank you very much for saving this town, Gown-san," Nfirea said,

"No, I'm-" Before Momonga could finish his sentence. Nfirea continued, "Yes, I know you're hiding your true name for some reason,"

"Even then, this village... No, I wanted to thank all of you for saving Enri," Nfirea said, then his cheeks blushed a little, "Thank you very much for saving the woman I love!"

Nfirea finished followed by a bow towards Momonga.

[Touch Me: Huh... This guy reminds me of my time back in our world years ago]

[Necropolis: You mean when you stopped a robbery, you received a letter of appreciation for your work?]

[Touch Me: Yeah, That's the one]

"Raise your head," Momonga said,

"Yes, Gown-san," Nfirea said and leans back a little "And, actually, I've been hiding something from you,"

The disguised players glanced at each other for a moment then they turned to Narberal and Granger.

"Nabe, can you leave us alone for a moment?" Momonga requested,

"Same goes for you as well, Rain," Argus requested,

"Understood," Narberal said before she and Granger walks away from the group,

Once the two were far away, Nfirea takes a few steps towards them.

"Actually, the red potion you gave to the girl in the inn is very rare and cannot be made using normal methods. That's why I wanted to know what kind of person created it," Nfirea explained, "Also, I wanted to learn how it was made. That's why I requested for you,"

"I see," Momonga said,

[Yamaiko: Guess giving that potion wasn't really the best course of action. Huh?]

[Necropolis: Sorry guys. Looks like I've messed up a bit]

[Momonga: There's no need to apologize, Necro-san. We just didn't know about this world well]

"I'm very sorry!" Nfirea apologized, bowing his head to them.

"Why are you apologizing, Nfirea-san?" Necropolis asked, "You didn't do anything wrong, did you?"

"Yeah, this request was a way to connect with us, right?" Momonga said, "Is there a problem with that?"

"And even if you learned how to make that potion, what were your plans for it?" Peroroncino asked,

"Huh?! I didn't think that far," Nfirea exclaimed, "I just wanted knowledge,"

"I see," Momonga said, "It's another story if you wanted to use it for evil. Otherwise, there's nothing wrong with wanting to know,"

"You're all amazing, I can see why Enri admires all of you," Nfirea commented,

"By the way, Nfirea-san," Touch Me called out, "Are you the only one who knows about this?"

"Yes, I haven't told anyone yet!" Nfirea replied,

"That's good to hear," Touch Me said,

"But do us a favor, Nfirea," Necropolis requested, "Right now, All of us are normal adventurers. So don't mention this to anyone else about this,"

"Yes, I thought that's how you all wanted," Nfirea said, "Still, thank you for saving Enri and this village!"

After that, Nfirea leaves them while Narberal and Granger return to the players' sides.

"My Lords, I am very sorry for my mistake," Narberal apologized, bowing her head a little

"That's right. It's because you spoke Albedo's name," Momonga said,

"I will apologize with my life," Narberal said, hastily grabbing her sword and was about to slit her own neck.

But for some reason, Granger suddenly interferes by grabbing the blade with his hand before it'd even reached her neck.

"It's fine!" Momonga yelled out loud,

"Everyone makes mistakes, My Daughter," Nishikienrai said, "You just need to make an effort not to make the same mistake again,"

"I understand, My Father," Narberal said, bowing her head towards her creator/parent

Then Granger places his hand onto Narberal's shoulder and caused her to look at him.

"Don't do that again..." Granger said, with a monotone voice filled with concern,

"S-sure," Narberal said, looking away from him with a small pint of blush on her cheeks.

[Yamaiko: Wow, I didn't know Granger was the worrying type]

[Necropolis: To be honest. I'm on the same boat as you, Yamaiko-san. I think it had something to do with the settings we all worked on]

[Touch Me: That might be the case, Necro-san]

Near the Great Forest of Tob

Momon and co, the Swords of Darkness, and Nfirea were now near the entrance to the Great Forest of Tob.

"We'll be entering the forest from here," Nfirea said, "Please guard me well,"

"Well, I'm sure we'll be fine with Momon and his party here," Peter reassured,

"Um, Momon-san," Nfirea called out, "If the Wise King of the Forest appears, please send him away without killing him,"

This requested made everyone curious.

"Why is that, Nfirea-san?" Argus asked,

"The reason monsters haven't attack Carne Village until now. is because this is the Wise King's territory," Nfirea explained,

"I get it. If it dies then the monsters that were once terrified by it will undoubtfully attack Carne Village," Argus concluded,

"But isn't that impossible, even for-" Before Lukrut could finish his sentence, Momon spoke up

"We understand," Momon said, causing the Swords of Darkness to gasp at this,

"Huh?! The opponent is a legendary magical creature that's lived hundreds of years," Lukrut stated,

"A hundred years? That's nothing compared to a demon I once killed in the past," Argus commented, "And that thing lived as twice as this Wise King you mentioned,"

The Swords of Darkness gasped at this and stares towards him. While Argus received an elbow to his left side by Silver, wincing at the pain.

"Don't show off to much, Argus-san," Silver said,

"Sorry," Argus apologized,

"That's funny. I heard that Argus-san is a former adamantium adventurer from another guild," Ninya commented, "How come Silver-san is scolding him a bit,"

Pedro decided to answer Ninya's question.

"You guys may not believe this. But Silver-san is actually the oldest member of our group," Pedro said,

"Eh?! Are you serious?!" Ninya exclaimed alongside his friends,

"Yeah, but he's still one helluva fighter despite his age," Pedro commented,

Unknownst to him, Everyone heard everything and Silvers goes to him and delivers a chop on to Pedro's head.

"Ow!" Pedro exclaimed,

"That was very rude, Pedro!" Silver scolded,

Everyone including Nfirea and The Swords of Darkness chuckled at this scene. Then they returned to the matter at hand,

"By the way, Nfirea-san," Momon called out, "Nabe is actually capable of using a spell similar to [Alarm]. If possible, We'd like to survey the area around us,"

"I don't mind, But please don't separate from us for too long," Nfirea said,

"Of course," Momon said,

Soon, They all entered the forest with Nfirea and The Swords of Darkness picking up the herbs while Momon and co. went deeper into the forest to gather some distance between them and the others.

Moments later, They reached an area that's far enough for them.

"This area is good," Momonga said,

"Then let's start phase two of the plan," Nishikienrai said,

"Alright," Momonga said, "Now, let's talk about how to spread my great name!"

"Yes!" A voice yelled out,

Narberal and Granger were alerted and both readied themselves in battle. But as they looked up, They saw Aura and Bukubukuchagama in her loli human form sitting on top of a tree branch.

"And that's why we're here!" Bukubukuchagama exclaimed,

Their appearances somehow calmed both of them.

"Bukubukuchagama-sama! Aura-sama!" Narberal exclaimed, then both her and Granger bend a knee towards them. But for specifically towards Bukubukuchagama, "Forgive us, My Lady! We were startled by your sudden appearance!"

"It's alright," Bukubukuchagama said, giving a cheery smile that made Peroroncino slouch a bit"

[Peroroncino: A Loli... Why did it have to be a loli when it comes to her]

[Bukubukuchagama: You know I can hear you]

[Necropolis: Enough you two]

[Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama: Alright/Fine]

"How long have you and Bukubukuchagama-sama been here?" Narberal asked directly to Aura,

"Well, Since you and the other Supreme Beings entered the forest," Aura replied,

"I didn't notice at all," Narberal said, and Granger agreed alongside her,

"But anyway, You guys want Aura to find this Wise King of the Forest and bring it towards you?" Bukubukuchagama said,

"Yeah, Can she do it for us?" Momonga asked,

"Of course she can! After all, she's the best tamer I've created!" Bukubukuchagama said, hugging Aura while the latter blushes at this action.

Then Bukubukuchagama lets go of the Dark Elf and drop down from the branch.

Necropolis smirks at this, then he secretly uses his powers to shift Bukubukuchagama's body, and appeared just in time to catch her by his arms.

"Got you," Necropolis said, with a smug look on his face

"What the?! Put me down now!" Bukubukuchagama yelled,

"You forgot to say please," Necropolis said,

Bukubukuchagama looks away for a moment then sighs as she looked at him in the eye.

"Please?" Bukubukuchagama asked,

Feeling satisfied, Necropolis gently puts her down while the former looks away from his view.

The players couldn't help but avoid intervention between the two since they intend to do this sort of thing even when the game was still running. As for the NPCs, They were gapping a bit from this scene and assumed that Necropolis and Bukubukuchagama were more than friends.

Granger even imagined himself carrying Narberal in arms bridal style. But he remained composed as to not dishonor himself and his creator.

Meanwhile, Bukubukuchagama finally calms down a bit and turns to Aura.

"Aura-chan! Go and find the Wise King of the Forest and lead him here!" Bukubukuchagama ordered,

"Understood, Mother!" Aura replied, jumping onto a few tree branches and went towards the direction where the Wise King is located,

"What are your planning to do, My lords?" Narberal asked,

"We're going to fight the Wise King of the Forest," Momonga said,

"But isn't your battle against a horde of ogres is enough, My lords?" Granger asked,

"No. For spreading rumors of the new adventurers in town, defeating the Wise King of the Forest is on a different level than killing ogres in one hit," Momonga explained,

"I see," Narberal said,

"By the way, What brings you here to the woods, Chagama-san?" Yamaiko asked,

"Basically, I was bored in Nazarick for a bit. So, I ventured outside a bit and run into guys with Aura," Bukubukuchagama said, "But just in case that I ran into serious trouble. I'm always prepared in teleporting myself out of combat when necessary,"

"That's good and all. But try to notify us when you're planning on going outside Nazarick," Momonga said, "We're still unaware of everything about this world,"

"Sure thing, Ainz-oniichan," Bukubukuchagama said,

"We better head back to Nfirea and the others," Nishikienrai said, "That way, We can deal with this Wise King without getting those guys involved,"

"Can I come?" Bukubukuchagama asked,

"I think now is not the time, Chagama-san," Necropolis said, "I think its best that you keep your distance and wait for us,"

"Ugh... Fine," Bukubukuchagama said, before jumping onto a tree branch with ease, "Then I'll stay above ground and watch you guys fight this thing,"

"Good enough," Momonga said, "Let's go, Everyone,"

[Necropolis: Try not to get caught, Chagama-san]

[Bukubukuchagama: I came prepared]

Soon, Everyone went back to Nfirea and the others while Bukubukuchagma simply tailed them from trees with [Fly] and [Ring of Invisibility].

Moments later, we heard several birds flocking away from the trees. The Swords of Darkness took notice of this and Lukrut places his ear on the ground.

"This is bad," Lukrut said, "Something big is coming this way,"

"Could it be the Wise King of the Forest?" Nfirea asked,

"Everyone, please leave the rest to us," Silver said,

"Understood!" Peter said,

"We shall depend on all of you," Dyne said,

The Swords of Darkness and Nfirea then gathered the baskets with a few more herbs and carried them behind their backs.

"Momon-san," Nfirea called out and Momon turns to him, "Please don't push yourselves too much,"

"Understood, Just get out of the forest as quickly as you can," Momon said,

Once the Swords of Darkness left the area, Momon and co. readied their weapons while Bukubukuchagama removes her [Ring of Invisibility] and sat down on a tree branch.

"Without any witnesses here. They may not think it's not the Wise King of the Forest. Should I cut off one of its legs?" Momonga muttered,

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Takemikazuchi said,

"Guys, Our guest has finally arrived," Necropolis said,

Then an attack was directly sent towards them, but Touch Me blocked the attack with ease by using his shield while the rest except Bukubukuchagama readies themselves to face the threat.

We all looked around to see if we could locate the source of that attack. But that's until a voice had spoken towards the Players.

"I commend you for blocking my first attack," An echoing voice said, "Admirable, it is,"

"It is?" Momonga commented,

"Looks like this Wise King speech is a bit... Formal?" Nishikienrai said,

"Now, trespassers of my territory. If you leave now, I will not give chase in respect of your admirable defense," The Wise King said, "What action do you wish to take?"

"A foolish question," Momonga said, "Do you not show your face because you lack confidence? Or are you shy?"

"Such cocky words, Those are. Then feast your eyes upon my form and tremble with awe!" The Wise King said,

Then it proceeded emerges behind the trees and reveals itself to the players.

[Peroroncino: What.]

[Bukubukuchagama: The.]

[Necropolis: Hell.]

[Nishikienrai: This is... Unexpected]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: I never imagined that they would exist in this world as well]

"I-I can't believe it," Momonga said, with a surprised tone in his voice.

"I sense the dismay and fear from underneath your helm, I do," The Wise King said,

"Let me ask you something," Momonga said, "Don't they call your species Djungarian Hamster?"

"What?! Could it be you know of my species, that you do?" The Wise King asked with a surprised tone in its voice,

"Well yeah, How should I put this? One of my friends had a pet that looked just like you," Momonga said, causing Narberal and Granger to glanced towards him,

[Bukubukuchagama: It's kinda sad to remind me about that]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: it died?]

[Peroroncino: Yeah... Two years ago...]

"Alas! if there are others of my species, I want to know, that I do," The Wise King said, "If I don't make offspring, I fail as a living creature..."

"No, well. It'd be impossible with your size," Momonga said,

"I see, that I do," The Wise King said, feeling disappointed, "How unfortunate, that is?"

"Sorry," Momonga apologized,

[Yamaiko: To be honest, He's kinda cute]

[Necropolis: It's actually a she, Yamaiko-san]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: You can tell?]

[Necropolis: Yeah, Thanks to my [Soul Sight] Skill]

"It's fine, that it is," The Wise King said, "More importantly, we should stop the useless banter and fight for our lives, that we should!"

[Momonga: To be honest, I was expecting more from the name Wise King of the Forest]

[Peroroncino: I feel the same way as you, Momonga-san]

[Nishikienrai: Ditto]

"Trespassers of the territory I rule! Become my food, that you will!" The Wise King declared,

[Momonga: I'll handle this, guys]

[Bukubukuchagama: But try not to kill it! I want it back in Nazarick!]

"What are you doing, that you are?" The Wise King asked, "It can't be that you're surrendering before we even fight! Now! let's fight seriously! A fight for our lives, that this is!"

[Momonga: Guys, Please step back for a bit]

Everyone did what Momomga told them to do and then he raised one of his greatsword towards The Wise King of the Forest.

"Skill, [Aura of Despair]" Momonga chanted and his greatsword envelops a dark aura around it, "[Level I]!"

Upon the dispersion of the aura. The Wise King suddenly shivers from this and falls flat on its back.

"I surrender, That I do! It is my loss, that it is," The Wise King said,

[Yamaiko: Even though it lost. It's still cute]

[Bukubukuchagama: Now I really want to keep her!]

[Nishikienrai: Chagama-san! Don't shout in here!]

"In the end, it was still a beast," Momonga said, putting down his sword at ease

Meanwhile, Bukubukuchagama didn't hesitate to jump down from the tree branch and laid her body on the Wise King's belly.

"So soft~" Bukubukuchagama said, smiling with glee

"It's kinda similar to a pillow if you ask me," Necropolis said, rubbing the belly of the Wise King,

"Are you going to kill it?" Aura asked, "If you are, I would like to skin its hide. It would make a great pelt,"

The Wise King simply had tears in its eyes and both Necropolis and Bukubukuchagama were showing some pity with the Hamster as they turned to Momonga with a gloomy expression on their faces.

[Necropolis/Bukubukuchagama: Don't kill it, We like to take it back to Nazarick]

[Momonga: I wasn't planning to kill it, So stop staring at me at like that]

[Touch Me: And besides, Nfirea-san said that if The Wise King dies. There's a likely chance that the monsters that feared this creature. Will undoubtedly attack Carne Village at any time]

[Necropolis: And let's not forget, We discussed that Carne Village is under my protection as I see fit. Isn't that right, Ainz-sama~?]

[Momonga: OKAY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO THAT FAR!]

Momonga clears his non-existing throat to get the Wise King's attention and the latter turns up to him.

"We are a group known as Ainz Ooal Gown, and the group's name is shared with my real name as well. If you pledge your loyalty to us, Then we will spare your life" Momonga proposed,

This brightens up the Wise King's mood and started muzzling its head against Momonga's armor.

"I will! this one shall repay your mercy with my absolute loyalty!" The Wise King said,

[Peroroncino: Aw... It's so cute]

[Momonga: Shut up!]

After the matter was settled, Aura and Bukubukuchagama returned to Nazarick while Momonga and co. rejoined with Nfirea and the others.

"This is..." Nfirea said and was finished along with the Swords of Darkness, "the Wise King of the Forest?!"

"Please be at ease. She is under our command and will not lash out violently," Momon said, patting the hamster's head a few times.

"It is as my master says, it is," The Wise King added, followed by a few nods, "This Wise King of the Forest will follow these Masters down their path,"

[Nishikienrai: Now that we've introduced her to them. The biggest concern is to make them believe that this hamster is the Wise King of the Forest]

[Necropolis: You're right about that. I won't blame them, I mean nobody would believe that this big furball is-]

"Amazing! What a giant magical beast!" Ninya exclaimed,

[Momonga, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Nishikienrai: Huh?!]

[Necropolis: The fuck?!]

{Yamaiko, Peroroncino, Touch Me: Uh oh...]

"I feel great strength and wisdom from him!" Dyne added,

[Necropolis: Great Strength?! Wisdom?! What the fuck is wrong with these people?! This fucking thing is a hamster. A FUCKING HAMSTER OF ALL THINGS!]

Momonga secretly uses a time-stop item and Necropolis violently lashes out in anger while Yamaiko, Warrior Takemikazuchi, and Touch Me restraints him while the rest tried to calm him down for a bit.

"LET GO OF ME! I WANT TO KILL THESE FUCKERS!" Necropolis yelled,

"Calm down, Necro-san! We still need to finish the request!" Momonga reasoned,

Luckily, that managed to calm him down and everyone eases down for a bit while Momonga turns off the Time Stop.

And for some reason, Nfirea and the Swords of Darkness doesn't seem to be affected by the time stop at all.

"You accomplished so many feats. I can see why you take Nabe around with you," Lukrut said, but Rain doesn't seem to mind at all as he feels astonished for their lords' accomplishment,

"We would have been massacred. As expected of Momon-san. You're amazing!" Peter added,

[Necropolis: This world is fucked in the head!]

[Momonga: But more importantly, Why are they so intimidated with her. She's just a hamster]

"Nabe, What do you think?" Momon asked,

"Putting his strength aside, his eyes gleam with power," Nabe said, and Rain somehow nodded alongside her.

[Necropolis: Even my own creation... The most composed member of all is taking their opinion]

Pedro decided to give Argus a pat on the back a few times.

"By the way, Momon-san," Nfirea called out, and Momon turns to him "If you take that magical creature from this area, won't monsters start to attack Carne Village?"

"Well?" Momon asked the Wise King,

"There's a chance, there is," The latter replied,

"No way," Nfirea muttered, then he lowers his head a bit, "Th-Then, Momon-san. Can I become apart of your team?"

"Huh?" Everyone reacted in confused as they turned to the young alchemist,

"I want to protect Enri and Carne Village! Please teach me even a silver of your strength!" Nfirea requested, "I have some confidence in pharmacy and I can carry your things! So, please!"

"In other words, you want to get stronger as a magic caster?" Momon asked,

The disguised players looked at Nfirea's eyes filled with determination and resolve that somehow caught little attention to themselves.

[Momonga: This somehow reminds me of our guild applicant when Yggdrasil is still running. Some wanted benefit for their personal gain and others wanted to steal from us. Seeing how Nfirea is clueless to what we are is somewhat refreshing]

[Peroroncino: That we can agree on, Momonga-san]

Soon, Momonga and the other players laughed while Nabe, Rain, and the others were confused by this.

"No, excuse me. We're all not laughing at your determination," Momon said,

"We all understand how you feel and we will remember it, Nfirea-san," Argus said, "But to join our team, you must require two certain criteria. Sadly, You've only met one of them,"

"I see..." Nfirea said, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Although, We will lend our strength to protect this village," Silver said,

"But we will need some help from you as well," Kage added

"Yes! Please let me help!" Nfirea said,

Everyone felt content at this and Momon somewhat shared the story on how he tamed the Wise King of the Forest.

Afterward, Nfirea's wagon was filled with a bunch of herbs and made our way back to E-Rantel until nightfall.

"Then, Momon-san. We will go to Nfirea's house to drop off his things," Peter said,

"I understand," Momon said, "Once we register this magical creature with the guild, we will head that way,"

"I was able to gather a lot, thanks to all of you," Nfirea said, "I will be sure to add a bonus to the payment,"

"Through Cooperation, anything is possible," Argus commented,

"Well said, Argus-dono," Dyne said,

"See you soon!" Nfirea said before going towards his house with the Swords of Darkness accompanying him while the Disguised Players make their way towards the guild to register the Wise King as apart of their team.

As they went towards the guild, Momon was riding the back of the hamster while the rest were walking alongside him.

The townsfolk pasting by them began whispering to each other as they stared towards Momon and co.

They assumed that they were being mocked by them. But in reality, it was the opposite.

[Necropolis: I'm hearing praises, and I want them to stop]

[Momonga: Please don't be mad, Necro-san]

[Peroroncino: Seriously, Why would people praise to something so ridicous as this]

[Nishikienrai: Technically, We're in another world where everything based in Yggdrasil is simply something that's out of the ordinary for people here. Just like that potion and this hamster]

[Momonga: For some reason, Riding this hamster makes me feel like I'm an old man riding a Merry Go Round. And it's embarrassing to me,]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: A great ruler doesn't need to walk]

[Momonga: SHUT UP!]

[Yamaiko: By the way, Have you thought of the perfect name for her?]

[Momonga: Hmmm... I was thinking that I'd call him Hamsuke. But I think Daifuku is good too]

[Touch Me: How about we settle the name after we register her to the guild]

[Necropolis: Then the matter is settled]

Nfirea's Shop

Nfirea was opening the store with the Swords of Darkness following beside him.

"Then, everyone. Please bring everything here," Nfirea said,

"I understand," Peter said, while he and his friends are dropping off the bags one by one,

"Is Grandma out?" Nfirea muttered and was about to go to another room.

Until a door suddenly opened and reveals a blonde woman with scarlet eyes and sadistic smile.

"Hi! Welcome home..." She said, as her smile grew even more,

* * *

**That is all for today! And the next chapter will have to wait because I'll be busy with my other stories as well.**

**Speaking of the Next Chapter, I'll be working on a few alterations in the original plot and some of them will remain the same with a few additions in between them.**

**So anyway. I hoped you've enjoyed it and as always, I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

**_P.S. I've decided not to add a Omake in this Chapter cause I couldn't think of anything that may fit in this. But don't worry, They'll appear in the next chapter of the Story._**


End file.
